Siege
by dax11
Summary: Sasuke is a bit of a control freak protected by a fortress of doubt and self-sabotage. However, Naruto's willing to wait. He will win this war of attrition even if he has to chip at those walls piece by piece. College Slice-of-Life
1. Prologue

Sasuke closes his bathroom door quietly. Even though he had shut and locked his bedroom door and left his music on high in order to drown out any accidental noises, he still feels the need to be cautious as he hides himself away from the rest of his family.

He brushes his hand over the wall to find the switch, but instead of flicking on the bright vanity lights around the mirror, he flicks on the dim nightlight. He turns, putting his back against the door and slides down the length of the wood to sit on the floor mat.

Sasuke releases a heavy sigh, his head bowed and his arms resting on knees. He lets his head loll back, lightly knocking against the door as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. He allows his mask fall in his solitude and the first wetness caresses his cheek.

Sasuke thinks back on what he just saw on his computer: Photos of many people he calls friends, all gathered together having a good time, but one person was notably absent. Himself.

Despite how close they all seemed to get their freshman year of college, Sasuke is still apparently the outsider. The one easily forgotten. The one that doesn't matter. Even after accepting them into his life and gradually becoming comfortable with calling them friends, they seem not to feel the same way.

When he clicked through some photos Kiba had posted online, Sasuke got the picture there had been a party of some sorts. He couldn't be sure exactly since he wasn't invited, but there was a gaggle of people, all of whom he knew, and drinks and food. He connected the dots. He is the smart one after all.

And then there was Sakura. She was in a couple pictures just goofing around for the camera, but then came the other ones. Shots in which she shared the frame with her boyfriend Lee as they sat next to each other at the breakfast bar in Shino's house.

He and Shino aren't especially close and Sasuke could overlook not being directly invited by the host, but Kiba should have mentioned something. Or even Sakura. But maybe that would have been too awkward for her having Lee and himself there.

The skank.

Lee is a great guy. That is only obvious to everyone. Sakura, though, wanted to take a 'break' and fool around with other people during their time in college. Sasuke just happened to get a foot twisted in her web. But while she has someone to call her own, and return to whenever she wants because, honestly, Lee will always take her back, Sasuke is stuck with nothing but all the angry and depressed feelings that go with a break-up. Except that there had never been a 'together' to break up.

All these unwanted emotions tumble inside him. All these feelings that he worked so hard to suppress and convince himself that he didn't need or want. Now he is left wanting, needing, desiring someone to call his own. Someone to love and love him back.

Fucking Hell.

Sasuke just wants someone, be it man or woman, to put him above all others because he would do the same, would forsake everything for a taste of true and honest love.

Yes. His family loves him, but they have to. He knows in his mind they love him, but he doesn't always feel it in his heart. He has probably grown complacent with platonic love and all the flimsy "I love you"s spat around by everyone. They don't usually mean it. It's just something to say out of courtesy like "Hello" and "How are you?" Something to fill the otherwise empty space.

Sasuke had spent years crafting his image as an independent person capable of doing anything on his own without help. He kept people at a safe distance, but whenever he allowed someone in past the barrier of his heart, they would always retreat eventually, but not without killing a few of the guards first.

Sakura had turned out to be such a flake. They had gone to high school together and knew many of the same people, so when he, Sakura, Kiba and Ino happened by chance to be in the same dorm, they all grew close.

When around other friends, Sakura was a cool chick, confident and just silly enough to be fun without being annoying. But when she was down or worried, she sought Sasuke's companionship. She'd complain about her on-again-off-again relationship with Lee. She called it an open relationship, but that had been the biggest bullshit Sasuke ever heard. Lee wouldn't have gone for that unless she sweet talked him into agreeing to let her fool around. She would have romanticized the whole thing though. She would have told Lee that she loves him regardless, but they both need to see other people, to expand and develop their own lives. Whatever she told him, it was garbage.

She would ask Sasuke what to do in regard to her boyfriend, but then turn around and ask him how to get some guy to notice her or why this random dude seemed hot one minute then cold the next. And Sasuke played the good friend. He answered her questions to the best of his ability and knowledge, but tried to stay out of her scuffles with Lee. He was just a shoulder to cry on and a willing, if sometimes reluctant, listener.

Even with all her boy issues, Sakura was amazing and she had become one of the closest friends Sasuke had ever had. They spent long hours together and even slept in each others beds when they didn't want to risk being discovered on the wrong floor past visiting hours. They went on little friend dates, always splitting the bill except for when Sasuke was feeling particularly generous and would pick up the whole tab.

Over the months, slowly but surely, he began to fall for the girl. But he kept himself from falling too hard, not wanting to get in between her and Lee even though she was perfectly happy to pull other men into the position. He kept himself back, and eventually he had recovered control over himself and his feelings. The obvious hints that she was not interested despite their flirtatious bouts had helped a lot.

Sasuke opens his eyes again and stares straight ahead, relaxing under the emotional outflow that he would not show to anyone else but Solitude and Darkness. Just for a moment, he wants to join them, to go to their party, to lose his senses and simply exist for a moment without all the bullshit invading his serenity.

Sasuke has a much older and stronger friendship with Neji. They were quite close and remain friends, but after that first year apart, their relationship has been reduced drastically.

Sasuke had met up with Neji a few times over the summer, but nothing spectacular or worth mentioning happened. Aside from talking about Neji's life, they didn't have really good conversations or spend much time together beyond hanging out for a couple hours or catching a late dinner. Neji texted him every few weeks asking what he was doing, and Sasuke always replied, 'Nothing,' leaving the door open for the other to suggest an activity since he's the one with the busy schedule. But Sasuke never received a reply. After a handful of these empty prompts, Sasuke decided he wasn't even going to bother answering anymore.

During that first year of adjustment, Sasuke had maintained his aloof and calm nature, not soiling his reputation with frivolities and senseless college parties. Somehow, it seems as though his friends got the idea he isn't fun or perhaps that he would not enjoy the activities. Who were they to decide? It was just a few friends having a get together. And yet, he was left out, again.

He had seen Sakura once over the summer when she had invited him to her house. He'd been there once before, but never alone with her. And it was so incredibly, awfully stupid. They played chess, which he won, and watched a movie, during which she fell asleep. The computer tech showed up afterwards and she worked with him to set things up for half an hour, ignoring Sasuke completely. Once everything was working, she piddled around on her new computer forever while Sasuke beat the rest of a video game in the other room.

Now, sitting on the floor of his bathroom, his palms pressed against his eyelids, Sasuke recounts these moments and feels empty and alone.

After finding the photos of his friends, Sasuke tried to get his mind off it and kill some time with a few internet quizzes. He found one in particular: The mask behind the person. Supposedly, it tells what someone is hiding, what the person doesn't show the world. Sasuke's turned out Pain. Stupid quiz. As he stared at the results, he felt the emotions welling up and quickly fled to his en suite bathroom before his mother decided to pop her head into his room.

Sitting against the door, he breathes deeply trying to suppress noisy gasps that want to break free. He holds his breathe and lets the pressure build all over his body, damping the need to vocalize his anguish. He bites his lip and clenches his teeth, all in an effort to keep it inside, keep everything from spilling out. He fists his hands in his hair, closes his eyes and sobs as quietly as possible, not wanting anyone to try and rescue him because Sasuke doesn't cry.

Sasuke is strong and can take care of himself. He is independent and does not need or crave a silly, trivial thing like friendship.

His quiet inhales begin to come more rapidly and he chokes on the influx. Breathing through his mouth makes his saliva thick and uncomfortable in his mouth. He swallows thickly and leans his head back, a few more droplets sliding down his cheek. He feels his nose running but alone in his bathroom, with his defenses down and nobody to be brave and tough for, he doesn't care what he looks like.

He lets his emotions flow and his only worry is that his gasps will be too loud and draw his mother to him. If she comes, the first thing out of her mouth would be, "What did someone do to you?"

It would be rather ironic. It's not so much what they do, but what they don't do. And Sasuke kinda knew they wouldn't. He is a good judge of people's actions and could predict with fairly high accuracy what they would do and how they would act.

When he left from Sakura's house after that unfulfilling day, she had promised to give him a call if they planned anything in a group.

Sasuke had said, "Hn. Yeah, sure." He knew she would not. She is unreliable and Sasuke knew she wouldn't be calling him any time soon. However, to see her with their other friends talking and enjoying themselves, all Sasuke had wished was that he could be wrong about people. It wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Sasuke opens his eyes again and stairs at the print on his shower curtain and his mind blanks for a second, lost in the unfocused design. It is true bliss for just a moment. To be totally numb and devoid of any perceptions for even a split second feels amazing. He could induce a hazy state by staring fixedly at something, but when it is a natural lapse, nothing can compare to the pleasure of feeling nothing, especially when he is so low.

Suddenly, Sasuke hears his phone ringing from the bedroom and stands quickly to retrieve it before his mother comes to check on the noise. He stands and glances in the mirror. Bloodshot, puffy red eyes gaze back and Sasuke scoffs at his reflection. He goes to his phone and sees a message from his brother about work. Just work. Even Itachi had not been as attentive as usual.

Sasuke has been in a bit of a depressed state for weeks now. Sleeping late, eating little, not wanting to do anything but lie in bed and day dream, just waiting for someone to contact him. They all had summer jobs and after being shot down on different ideas, Sasuke gave up making suggestions. Instead, he waited for things to come to him.

That obviously isn't working.

Sasuke crawls back in bed, giving one more quick peek to the photos to see if anyone mentioned how much fun they had. He wants to be mad at them. He wants to hate them for not even considering him. He wants to do something fun without any of them and rub it in their faces, make them jealous, make them feel what he feels. However, when the time comes that Sakura needs help with homework or when Ino wants to go out, Sasuke isn't sure if he would be able to say "No, piss off" like he wants. He desires and craves their attention so much that he doesn't want to be mad at them, but how could he maintain his self-respect if he continues to allow them to disregard him.

Sasuke releases a heavy sigh. He does not want to change into some extroverted party goer like the majority of his friends. But how can he find someone who wants to be with him if he never does anything. He doesn't even like other people like himself. He likes the loud ones that have a weird, crazy, in-your-face attitude, even though he adamantly claims the opposite. He wants a relationship. A real one. An intimate one. A first one. Someone to love only him.

Psh.

He doesn't need them. He is just fine by himself without any of those annoying bastards interrupting his personal time with stupid, pointless companionship.

Fuck 'em all.

* * *

><p>AN: This prologue (from Sasuke's POV) is not representative of the style of the entire piece. That is why I have uploaded the first chapter at the same time. Please continue.<p> 


	2. August

24 August

Sasuke kicks a couple empty boxes into the corner of his bedroom and stacks them, one inside the other, to save space. His one bedroom apartment is plenty spacious, but having unnecessary things lying around would irritate him later. He hears his cell phone vibrating on the formica peninsula that separates the kitchen from the living room and kicks another box to join the others.

In five steps from his bedroom to the kitchen, Sasuke grabs his phone, answering Sakura's call. It is a short conversation because she is also currently moving into her own apartment and requires Sasuke's assistance. As per usual he agrees without question to help Sakura unload her car.

The drive would have been short if it wasn't for all the stop lights, but eventually he reaches the complex and maneuvers around the buildings to find visitor parking. On his way through, he spots Sakura standing by her car with its doors and trunk open. He can already see some of the larger boxes waiting for him.

As he walks toward her, Sakura spots him and runs to grab him in a friendly hug. "Sasuke! Glad you're here to help me out. Ino's being such a bitch and isn't even in town yet, and I don't want to inconvenience my new roommates."

He pats her back, never being particularly fond of hugs. "It's no problem, Sakura."

She smiles warmly and points to a microwave in her trunk. "Could you grab that? It's too heavy for me."

Sasuke makes his way steadily up the three flights of stairs trying not to trip since he cannot see his own feet around the hulking machine. When he finally makes it up safely and pushes the unlocked door open, he glances around quickly and bends over to put the contraption on the carpet by the door. Stupid thing really is pretty heavy.

He stands up straight, arching backward to stretch his tensing back muscles and catches movement in the corner of his eye. He turns to regard the person emerging from the far back room and cocks one brow questioningly. "What?"

The blond stranger blinks, confused for some unapparent reason. He steps out into the common space and makes his way to the other man. "Uh, nothing. I just thought there were two chicks moving in."

Before Sasuke can reply, Sakura walks through the door with a small suitcase and smiles brightly at the man making his way to the front door. "Hi. You're Naruto, right? I'm Sakura. Nice to finally meet you."

The blond shakes her offered hand delicately. "Likewise." He glances at Sasuke and asks, "Is this your boyfriend?"

She frowns in confusion then looks to the side at Sasuke. Her smile returns full force and she giggles. "No, no. This is Sasuke. He's just my friend. The other girl, Ino, will be coming later tonight."

Naruto nods in understanding but continues to measure the other man with his eyes. He reaches out to Sasuke and introduces himself. "Naruto."

Sasuke stares at the offered hand for a moment, never one for being touched, but he obligingly extends his own hand for the sake of not being too rude. He half expected Naruto to have a limp handshake based on how he treated Sakura, but his firm grip tells Sasuke there may be more to this blond guy after all.

"So what are ya'll majoring in?"

Sakura perks up. Her favorite subject is herself after all. "I'm english ed."

"Yeah? What level do you want to teach?"

"Middle school."

Naruto grimaces but shakes it off quickly. "I suppose you either loved that time or you hated it. They definitely weren't my best years." He shifts his attention to Sasuke and asks, "What's yours?"

"Math."

"Ooh, rough stuff. What'a you wanna to do with that?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know."

"That's cool. It's only the second year. I'm psych and I have no idea either. I figure we aren't supposed to know what we want to be, yet." He looks back at Sakura and charmingly adds, "Except for the lucky few of us. You guys want a coke or somethin'? I've got some in the fridge."

"I'll take one," Sakura chirps.

Naruto nods. "Sasuke?"

"No, thanks."

Naruto walks to the kitchen and Sasuke rounds on Sakura. "You and Ino are living with a couple of guys?"

"Yeah," she replies as if there is nothing wrong or dangerous about the fact.

Naruto returns with a couple cans and Sasuke glares at the blond boy like a protective brotherly figure. What man lives with girls without ulterior motives?

Naruto shuffles his feet and glances at Sakura awkwardly, almost begging for help.

"Sasuke! Quit it!" She shoves him lightly to break his intimidating gaze. "Don't be such a prude."

"Rather a prude than a whore."

"Whoa, man, it's not just one or the other," Naruto defends. He smiles cautiously and rubs the back of his neck. "What are we talking about?"

"Hn. Whatever. It's nothing."

Sasuke turns brusquely and walks out the door and down to Sakura's car to grab a few more of her things. He trudges up the stairs again, and when he re-enters the apartment, Naruto jumps and shrieks a little at the his sudden reappearance.

Sasuke looks at the strange idiot with a raised, condescending brow.

Naruto tries to explain his moment of unmanliness. "I thought you left."

"No. Just went to get more."

Sakura peeks her head out of her bedroom to see what the noise was about and spots her friend placing a box on the floor. "Oh good, Sasuke. I'm glad you came back. Could you help me hook up the TV?"

Sasuke doesn't answer, but moves to the girl's room to set it up. He retrieves the box of miscellaneous wires and deposits it next to the equipment. Bending down and around the machine to connect the correct cords, he has it and the other gadgets in the small bedroom up and running in relatively no time.

Naruto stands leaning on the doorjamb, watching, while Sakura sits on the bed checking emails.

Sasuke stands upright and says, "You need an power strip if you want all this stuff over here to run or else you'll have to change these out when you want to watch a movie."

Sakura groans. "You mean I have something else to buy?"

"You don't need it, I guess, but it's maybe ten dollars at the drug store."

"Ugh, I hate going to the store," she whines.

Sasuke heaves a heavy sigh, already knowing where this is going so he gives up and saves himself the headache of her roundabout asking. "Give me the money. I'll get it."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

Sasuke remains silent, only responding by curling his fingers, gesturing for the cash.

Naruto shifts his weight suddenly and says, "I'll go with you. I need a few things, anyway."

Sasuke looks over his shoulder, slightly discomfited to be going anywhere with a total stranger.

Sakura snaps her laptop closed and pouts. "Well, I don't want to be the loser here all by myself. I'll come, too."

Before Sasuke could tell her that she could just go with her roommate, the blond interrupts and says excitedly, "Great. A mini-trip. I'll drive."

The ride is short and quiet, perfect for Sasuke even if he is in a burnt orange Mustang. However, upon stepping out of the car, Sakura grabs his wrist and drags him inside, insisting he show her which one she needs.

Naruto wanders off down a different aisle to get his own items and Sasuke glares at the lucky bastards back.

Standing in front of the electrical equipment, Sasuke quickly grabs one of the multi-plug outlets and holds it out for Sakura to take.

She looks at the small one skeptically. "This the one I need?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure? I don't need a bigger one?"

"Nope."

"What about this one?" Sakura pulls one of the largest off the rack. "It has twice as many slots for only five more dollars."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and drops his back into the open bin. "Whatever, it doesn't matter unless you're going to buy more junk."

She pouts, protruding lip and all. "I don't buy junk."

Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets and waits for the woman to make a damn decision.

Naruto walks up from behind Sasuke and stands between the two friends. "Are we ready?"

"Naruto, which one do you think I should get?"

He eyes the monster in her hands, then looks around the shelves. Finally he points at the bottom and says, "I'd get that one. But I'm cheap. You only had one more thing to plug in, anyway."

"Alright," she chirps. She places the big one back and reaches for the first Sasuke had shown her. She looks over at Naruto's items and asks nosily, "What'd you get?"

He pulls the plastic basket in front of him and shuffles things around. "Uhm, light bulbs, toilet paper, bottle opener, condoms, shampoo and toothpaste."

Sasuke starts, his eyes darting from the contents to the man, and stares at Naruto when he mentions the latex protection. He quickly looks away again, blushing lightly. Maybe he is more of a prude than he thought. Because why wouldn't a guy like Naruto be buying condoms?

She perks up, as if reminded of something important. "Oh! I should get some too while I'm here."

Get some what? Shampoo? Light bulbs?

"They're on the rack down by the toilet paper."

Oh God, Sasuke didn't want to know that. He has to endure Sakura telling him shit already, having the evidence in front of him is almost nauseating.

Sakura trots off and Naruto turns to Sasuke. "How 'bout you, man? You gonna get any?"

Sasuke glares at him with unfriendly eyes. "No, I'm good."

Naruto frowns a little, unsure of the awkward, frosty change in atmosphere. Sasuke starts walking and Naruto follows closely behind curiously. "You think of somethin' you want?"

Sasuke does not answer but rather keeps walking. Naruto's question would be answered once he got there. Sasuke turns down the supply aisle and grabs a pack of the inexpensive black pens and a five subject notebook.

Naruto watches each movement intimately. Sasuke starts walking again and Naruto asks like a child, "What else are you getting?"

Sasuke continues until he reaches the refrigerated section and grabs a quart of skim milk. He lets the door flop shut then moves along silently back to the appliances aisle they started in and stands next to the plugs.

When he stops at Sasuke's side, Naruto asks, "You don't talk much, do you?"

Sasuke gives him a crooked smirk. "I've nothing to say."

Naruto laughs with knowing amusement. "I think you have plenty to say, Sasuke."

Sasuke looks the blond over appraisingly.

"Go on. I can tell you're thinking it. Just say it."

Sasuke huffs and says monotonously, "You're an idiot."

Naruto snorts. His good nature keeps him from taking the defensive jab too personally, but the small, lingering, upturned corners of Sasuke's lips has him intrigued.

Sakura returns to find the boys hadn't moved from their spots. She holds up her items in her hand and says, "I'm ready to go now." As she nears, she notices the things in Sasuke's grasp. "What the hell?"

In the car, the two bubbly personalities up front debate condoms. Naruto looks in his rearview mirror and foists the conversation onto Sasuke. "What are your thoughts on this stimulating topic of discussion?"

"I don't care," Sasuke grounds out.

"Come on! You must have some opinion." Naruto prods further, "Which feels best?"

Sakura giggles and pats Naruto on the shoulder insistently. She says in a faux whisper, "Sasuke's a virgin."

Naruto is more than a little surprised and his eyes shift back up to Sasuke's reflection in the mirror.

Sakura turns in her seat to say more but Sasuke's expression shows he is not amused. It's not her fucking place to tell people his business.

Sasuke's eyes meet Naruto's and the blond feels the stabbing daggers. "Whoa, dude. It's not a big deal. Despite my rugged good looks, I don't get as much tail as I'd like. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Better safe than sorry, ya know?"

Sasuke grunts and looks out the window, marinating in the uncomfortable atmosphere. Let them squirm.

After a couple minutes, Naruto asks cautiously, "Where do you live, Sasuke?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanna see it."

"Me, too!" Sakura chimes in excitedly in hopes of pulling Sasuke out of his funk and in some way to apologize.

"Take the next right."

Sasuke unlocks and opens the door wide. He walks to the far end of the one bedroom apartment to the kitchen and puts the milk away, dropping the other items on the counter.

"This is nice," Naruto says politely. He peeks into Sasuke's bedroom and says bewilderedly, "You're not done unpacking, yet."

"And...?" Sasuke asks impatiently.

"And nothing. It just seems like you would finish your own work before you went to help someone else with theirs."

Sasuke leans against the counter, not deigning to respond.

Sakura laughs nervously. "Well, Naruto and I still have some settling in to do, so..." she motions with her head toward the exit, "I guess we should go."

"Yeah, I got shit to do," Naruto agrees. "Come on, Sasuke."

Sakura looks confused as to why Naruto would invite her friend back over to their place.

Sasuke notices and simply answers the unspoken question. "My car," he says as he steps around her on his way out.

Naruto fills the silence on the short drive to his apartment with animated chatter about inconsequential things. When they arrive, Sasuke jumps out and immediately starts walking to his car. Naruto, however, catches him as he is coming around the back of the vehicle.

"Are you leaving now? I think Sakura needs help pluggin' in the rest of her things and of course," he jiggles his grocery bag, "you know how many guys it takes to screw a light bulb." Naruto cups his hand around Sasuke's elbow and tugs encouragingly.

Sasuke is dragged backwards a bit before he rights himself and heads up the stairs in front of Naruto.

After finishing off the last of the electronics in Sakura's room, Naruto drags a bar stool from the kitchen across the carpet, explaining, "The cheap ass management here didn't even supply us with light bulbs." He deposits the chair under the ceiling light and motions for Sasuke to mount the seat.

Sasuke looks up at the ceiling, not ready to admit his minor fear of heights, and instead grabs the bag off the floor and holds the bulb out to Naruto. "Screw it yourself."

Naruto grins with narrowed but playful eyes. He takes the bulb, popping the business end into his mouth to hold, and climbs atop the chair, standing on the seat to reach the fixture.

Sasuke notices the uneven legs of the stool and puts his hand on the backrest to stabilize it some. He looks up to check on Naruto's progress, but effectively peeks up the man's shirt. Sasuke notes two things: 1) Naruto has nice abs, and 2) he is a natural blond.

Sasuke diverts his gaze, glancing at Sakura just as she is looking away.

"Got it," Naruto announces.

Sasuke flicks on the switch by the door and the room lights up.

"Ah! Fuck!" Naruto shouts, having been admiring his handiwork. He rubs his eyes while still balanced on the stool.

Sasuke smirks, his minor sadistic streak being temporarily satisfied. He glances over at Sakura lounging on her bed with her laptop and casually waves with one hand. "Bye."

"See ya," she calls after him.

On his way out the door, Ino walks through, almost stumbling into him as he pulls it open.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She leans in to hug him lightly.

He allows the brief contact, but does not put much effort into reciprocating it himself.

She looks over his shoulder at the blond man walking across the room and moans lowly. "Mmmm."

Sasuke glances back to see what had distracted the girl and finds Naruto putting the stool back in place, carrying it around this time rather than dragging it.

After settling the furniture into its proper place, Naruto turns to find two sets of eyes on him. "Hey!" he says pleasantly and marches over to the door. "You must be Ino."

"That I am," she answers with a cute smile.

"I'm Naruto." He claps Sasuke on the back and adds, "Sasuke here has been kind enough to be Sakura's slave for the day."

Ino grins. "That sounds about right." She ignores the dark glare and asks Sasuke, "So what do you think about Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugs. "He's not as bad as I expected."

Naruto's bright blue eyes dart from one to the other, not accustomed to being left out of the conversation, especially when he is the topic. "Hey! I'm right here."

Ino smiles, her eyes twinkling. "If you have Sasuke's approval, I think we'll get along just fine." She gives Naruto a hug then yells for Sakura. "Come out, Bitch, and see me!"

Sasuke steps over the threshold and heads down to his car. Just as he is about to sit in the driver's seat, Naruto interrupts his exit again.

"Hey, man," Naruto runs up to the car, panting lightly with the quick sprint down the stairs. He claps his hand into Sasuke's and holds it there. "Why don't you take a couple. Just in case." Naruto pulls his hand back leaving a few individually wrapped condoms in Sasuke's palm. "Guess I'll see ya later." Naruto trots back to his apartment with a final wave to Sasuke.

Sasuke stares at the packages in his grasp. Scoffing, he tosses them into his backseat. He slides into the car and peels out of the parking space to return home and finish his own unpacking.

* * *

><p><span>31 August<span>

The black cell phone begins to vibrate on the glass end table, rattling and irritating Sasuke. He reaches over and lifts it to eye level finding one of Naruto's stupid pictures that the blond took of himself on the screen. He presses a button and holds the device to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, man. It's Naruto."

"I know."

"Yeah, well, can I come come over and watch the game?"

"Game? What game?"

"The football game. Our school's football game."

Sasuke rolls his eye. His television had not been turned on all day and he couldn't give two shits about college football. "What's wrong with your TV?"

"Nothing. But Sakura and Ino have a bunch of chicks over watching Sex and the City re-runs. It's a total vagina party. I can't take it anymore! I feel my balls retreating. Dude, save me before I get ovaries."

Sasuke grimaces at the imagery.

After a long pause Naruto asks again, "So can I come over?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sasuke replies, "I suppose."

"Great! Thanks, Sasuke."

A few seconds later there is a knock on the door. Sasuke rises and pulls it open tentatively to find Naruto on the other side, grinning and holding a six-pack at his side.

"Sup?" Naruto strolls in, plops the beer on the coffee table and flops on the couch. He reaches for both the remote and a bottle before kicking back.

Sasuke closes and locks the door. On his way back to the single chair in the living room, he takes one of the bottles and Naruto's keys with the opener attached. Popping off the top, he explains simply, "Payment."

Naruto shrugs and props his feet up on the table. However, within minutes he is jumping up and yelling at the screen.

Sasuke takes a quick swig of the beer and continues working on his laptop. He glances up once in a while to see the happenings of the game, but he doesn't really care win or lose. He feels eyes on him and looks over at Naruto who is indeed staring. Sasuke frowns and asks coarsely, "What?"

Startled by the tone, Naruto stutters, "N-nothing!"

Sasuke's brow quirks up questioningly. Just as he returns to his work, Naruto interrupts.

"What are you doing?" The game pushed to the back burner as the blond finds something more entertaining.

"Work," Sasuke replies, tapping away at the keys.

"School work or work work?"

Sasuke snorts. "Work work, I guess."

"You have a job?"

"Not really."

Naruto's lips purse in confusion. "What does that mean? You don't get paid or something?"

"It is more of a favor for my brother. But, yes, I do get paid."

"How much?"

"Enough."

"What is it?"

"Typing."

Naruto leans over the edge of the couch to look at Sasuke's computer screen. "You're very evasive, you know that?"

Sasuke smirks. "Yes."

Through his laughter, Naruto says, "I like you, Sasuke. No bullshit. You're kinda punk rock."

"I'm punk rock?" Sasuke asks incredulously. "How is that?"

"Just like that," Naruto says sagely. "You are because you don't know you are. You are yourself without compromise or apology. You don't try to be anything you aren't. The Ramones would be proud." Naruto smiles huge. "You do know who they are don't you."

"I know of them."

"Do you listen to them?"

"Not really, no."

"Even better!" Naruto says excitedly. "That further proves my point."

Sasuke wears a curious face, taken for a loop by Naruto's odd logic.

Naruto lays back on the couch with his head hanging off the armrest and staring upside down at Sasuke. "But if you did listen to them, it would be cool, too, just 'cause they are awesome."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and goes back to the computer. "Whatever you say."

Naruto laughs again, but more subdued. "You're kinda cool."

Sasuke glances at him sideways but doesn't say anything.

Naruto's eyes drift back to the TV and he bolts upright. "Fuck! I missed the end!"

"We lost," Sasuke states.

"How do you know?"

"I was listening."

"What was the score?"

"17 10."

"Well..." Naruto makes a face and rubs his stomach. "I'm hungry now. You wanna go get somethin'?"

Sasuke mulls it over for a moment and finally says, "Sure."

"Awesome. I gotta take a piss first."

Sasuke closes the laptop and places it on the coffee table. "It's through my room on the other side of the closet."

Naruto nods and walks away.

Sasuke rises and slips his shoes on by the door. He feels around his pockets, then looks at the table, then at the kitchen counter. The fuck he put his keys?

Sasuke goes into his bedroom and feels around his comforter then moves to his desk in search of the ring of metal.

Naruto walks out of the bathroom, the bottom of his shirt between his teeth as he tugs up the zipper of his jeans. He drops the shirt and gasps at the other person in the room.

"You know, most people fix themselves before coming out of the bathroom."

"Well I didn't know you'd be waitin' for me."

Sasuke glares. "I wasn't waiting." He snatches his keys off the dresser top and stalks out of the room with Naruto following behind, still adjusting himself.

They reach the door and Sasuke turns sharply. "Do you mind?"

With his hand still adjusting his crotch, Naruto asks, "What?"

Sasuke glances below Naruto's waist for a half second.

A wide grin breaks across the blond's features. "Hey, man. My endowment's a blessing and a curse."

With an exasperated sigh, Sasuke opens the door and walks out. This was a bad idea.


	3. September

9 September

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, Sakura was gonna come over, but she got busy, so she told me about the hit and run and I said I'd come check on you." Naruto drops his waving hands and waits expectantly at the door. "So... can I come in?"

Sasuke pauses, letting Naruto believe he is debating the request. At the first sign of agitation, Sasuke moves to the side and says, "Sure."

"Sweet." When Naruto steps into the apartment, an unusual song emitting from Sasuke's laptop assaults his ears. His wide eyes look at Sasuke and his mouth pulls into a small teasing grin of disbelief.

Sasuke adjusts his posture to stand taller, determined not to be embarrassed by the music. Ignoring the issue, he asks, "Do you want something to drink?"

Trying to contain his laughter, Naruto crosses his arms and pinches his lips, mumbling out of the corners of his mouth, "Yeah."

Sasuke glares, knowing when he is on the receiving end of mockery. Regardless, he crosses to the kitchen and pulls the refrigerator door open with a loud release of suction. He squats down, legs spread wide in front of him as he reaches to get a couple water bottles from the bottom shelf.

Naruto takes a seat on the couch and chuckles privately to himself. "You kinda look like a slut like that."

Sasuke stands and shuts the door with his foot. "Funny," he says sarcastically as he rejoins Naruto in the living room.

Naruto smiles animatedly, still amused by the situation. He motions to the computer and says, "I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to listen to this kind of music."

Sasuke plops himself down in the chair, placing Naruto's cold bottle on the table."I just felt like some pop."

"That's not really pop. I've never heard it before, but it's more like sex-tronica."

Sasuke huffs and reaches over to turn the music off with a single click, stopping Avenue D in their tirade against 'you fucking cock sucker'. "Why are you here again?"

Naruto shifts to sit forward with his forearms on his thighs. "To see how you're doin'."

"I'm fine." Sasuke sits back in the seat, sinking into the cushions as he twists the top on the bottle to break the seal.

"You know, I wouldn't think you were the type to chase someone down after a car accident either. You always seem so calm."

Sasuke takes a sip from his bottle and says neutrally, "Looks are deceiving."

Naruto leans closer to him over the armrest of the couch. "So they are." He snatches Sasuke's bottle from his hand and takes a huge gulp from it, the thin plastic crunching and caving in as the contents are abruptly sucked out. Naruto pulls the bottle away with a loud exhale and smirks at Sasuke knowingly. "Sakura told me you don't like to share."

Sasuke stares hatefully at the crumpled bottle in a tan hand. "I don't."

"Why not?" Naruto watches as Sasuke grabs the unopened drink he had originally brought for his guest and unscrews the cap before taking a small sip from the fresh bottle.

"What's mine is mine. I don't like other people touching my things."

Naruto grins and points the defiled water at Sasuke. "Now that sounds like you."

Sasuke grunts, and brings the bottle to his lips again.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke waits for the rest of the statement, but when it does not soon follow, he realizes Naruto is actually expecting a recognition. "...What?"

Naruto sits back, making himself more comfortable in the corner of the couch. "You're always over at my place helping Sakura with her classes. Could you help me with one?"

Sasuke shrugs and blinks slowly. "Maybe. What is it?"

"Sex Ed."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, both surprised and curious.

"I was supposed to take it last year as one of those freshmen requirements, but I didn't. Ya know how that goes."

"Hn. And why would you need help with that class?"

Naruto looks scandalized as he places one hand on his chest. "Why, what on earth are you suggesting?"

Sasuke eyes Naruto silently, then gets up from his seat and goes to the kitchen.

"What was that look about? You're the one always struttin' around in your boxers."

Sasuke turns an angry, incredulous gaze on Naruto. "It's my house. And you just came over uninvited."

Naruto waves his hand dismissively. "Minor detail."

Sasuke steps from around the peninsula to be in Naruto's full view. He shifts his weight to one side and asks in a teasing manner, "Does it bother you?"

Naruto, a bit surprised by Sasuke's un-prudish retort, responds, "Not at all. Actually..." The blond man stands and Sasuke takes a nervous step back. Naruto grabs the bottoms of his basketball shorts and tugs them down to the floor revealing his own pair of forest green undergarments. "I can't walk around like this at my place. Two chicks and Sai around? They couldn't keep their hands off me."

Sasuke scoffs. He grabs the remote from the coffee table in front of Naruto to turn on the TV and reclaims his spot in the armchair.

Naruto looks at him and asks hesitantly, "So I was serious about that sex class. You gonna help me out, right?"

Continuing to flip through channels, Sasuke sighs and says, "Yeah, sure."

16 September

Naruto walks through the front door of his apartment and finds Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the floor, their backs to the couch, studying at the coffee table. "Hey, Sasuke. What chya'll workin' on?"

Sakura grumbles and holds up a baby bio text book.

Naruto makes an X with his fingers and shrinks back. "Eww. Put that thing away."

She grins and even Sasuke cracks a small smile. Sakura tosses the book back on the couch. "Ah, I feel better already."

"Pretending it isn't there isn't going to help your grade," Sasuke informs.

She purses her lips and crosses her arms defiantly. "But, Sasuke... Why don't you just take the quiz for me?"

The man motions to his face with an open palm. "Do I look like a Sakura to you?"

"There are, like, three hundred people in that class. They wouldn't know the difference."

"The problem isn't being caught, but the simple fact I don't want to take an extra test."

"It's hardly a test," she mumbles.

Sasuke grabs the book from the couch cushion and opens it to the chapter. He smirks and says, "Then you should have no trouble doing it yourself."

Naruto snickers at the back-and-forth between the friends. When he draws their annoyed attention he holds up his hands as if in surrender and begins walking to the door again. "Oh!" he shouts with his hand on the doorknob. He turns back to the pair with his eyes on Sasuke. "You gonna be here for the party tonight?"

The smile falls off Sasuke's face and a passive mask takes its place. "I don't know anything about a party."

Naruto shares a cautious glance with Sakura and she cringes. "Oh, well, now you do. Hope you can come." Naruto hurries out of the awkward situation and all but slams the front door in his haste.

"Sasuke, you are welcome to-."

"No, Sakura, I don't want to." He closes the book again and rises from the floor. "I've got to go. I have other things I need to do."

"Sasuke, really. If you want to come you can. I just didn't think you would."

"I don't. I already said so." He slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks to the exit. "I'll see you later," he says as he pulls the door closed behind himself.

On his way down the stairs, he runs into Naruto but pushes past Sakura's roommate without a word.

Ten Hours Later

Sasuke strips down to his boxers and lounges on the couch with a glass of red wine his relatives had given him. He's not quite old enough to drink legally, about a year shy actually, but they don't know him well and probably don't know his age. That or they don't care.

Sasuke lies back, head propped on the arm rest, and twirls the red liquid in the glass. He really doesn't plan on going to the party no matter how much Sakura insists now. Instead, he decides on a little party of his own. A relaxing one. This is his way of having a good time.

Even though Sasuke tells himself he prefers this situation, he cannot get rid of the nagging feeling of wanting to be at Sakura's place. But if she or Ino hadn't bothered to invite him, then he would not put his pride aside just to go to a college party.

His phone vibrates on the glass table next to the couch and he answers, expecting Sakura again. "Hello?" he asks in a clipped tone to convey his annoyance.

"Hey, man, why aren't you here yet?"

Sasuke frowns at the phone. "Who is this?"

"Dude, it's Naruto. You gotta get down 'ere. Sakura invited tons of chicks. It's so not the sausage fest I thought she planned."

Sasuke scoffs at the remark. "I'm not coming."

"Man, if you saw of these girls you'd be comin' everywhere."

Sasuke grimaces. He repeats more firmly, "I'm not going to the party," and hangs up the phone.

About half an hour later, there is a knock at Sasuke's door. He stares at it a moment wondering if it had really sounded. After another series of thumps, he stands to answer it only to find Naruto on the other side once again.

"Hey, man. I had to get out of there."

"Why are you here?"

"I just said I had to leave. Too many chicks. You believe that shit? Sakura got caught in a conversation and I slipped out."

"That's not... I mean why are you _here_?"

"Where else was I gonna go?" Naruto smiles stupidly through a buzzed haze. "Can I come in?"

"No." Sasuke glares, but when Naruto brushes by him with a quick "Thanks," his mild annoyance is overshadowed.

Naruto collapses on Sasuke's couch and asks, "You got any beer?"

"No." Sasuke closes the door softly, intrigued by the somewhat inebriated Naruto's actions. Usually when he said 'No,' people complied. Sasuke is intimidating after all, or so he's been told. But Naruto seems to have taken it as a 'Yes' and Sasuke is - dare he admit it to himself - somewhat attracted to the defiance.

Naruto shrugs and picks up Sasuke's glass of wine and begins to sip it.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the act. He doesn't share food or drink with anyone. Even after years of friendship with Sakura, he would never eat after her. Naruto knows that.

Naruto shakes the empty glass at Sasuke. "How 'bout some of this then?"

Sasuke watches Naruto curiously, as he makes his way to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle. He hears Naruto mumbling behind him, "Tastes good."

"It's alright." Sasuke pours a new glass and brings the bottle with him to refill the one Naruto had commandeered.

Sasuke had planned to use the new one, but Naruto steals it from his hand and takes a long, slow drink.

Sasuke stares in utter disbelief, sinking into the seat.

"What?" Naruto asks with reddened lips and a baffled expression.

Sasuke diverts his gaze. He fills the other glass and takes it in hand, staring at the impure cup. He knows it is a bit OCD the way he treats it, but people are gross. As he brings it to his lips and drinks, he feels a spark of accomplishment and triumph.

Naruto sits back in the seat, throwing one of his arms over the back of the couch, and asks, "So what were you doing?"

"Nothing, really. Just thinking."

Naruto snorts and Sasuke looks at him in an offended manner. "I should have known you're the intellectual type that would sit in the dark and contemplate life."

Sasuke leans back and clicks on another table lamp. "I wasn't in the dark."

"Whatever." Naruto holds the glass out to Sasuke. "Pour me another."

Sasuke looks at him queerly. "Haven't you had enough already?"

Naruto pouts, shaking the glass a little. "It was only one."

"What about at the party?"

"Nah, that doesn't count. Different place and you start over."

Sasuke grunts, but tips the neck of the bottle to spill some liquid into the cup. Naruto's a big boy and Sasuke's not his father.

After emptying the second glass, Naruto asks, "Why didn't you go if you didn't have plans?"

"I wasn't going if my presence was a passing whim at best."

"Maybe she just forgot."

Sasuke looks at the blond with a derisive expression. "Sakura didn't care. So I don't either."

Naruto smiles reassuringly. "Ah, but you do, or you wouldn't be by yourself right now."

Sasuke tilts his head and throws on one of his false smiles usually reserved for making good impressions on people. "I'm not; you're here."

Naruto points at Sasuke. "And that is the best outcome you could have hoped for." He gasps animatedly and backs away, scandalized. "Was this your plan the whole time? To get me alone so you could get me drunk and seduce me? I'm shocked, Sasuke. Really."

The raven stares at him in a stupor, not knowing how to respond to that deduction of facts.

Naruto snorts at the reaction. "Dude, I'm just kidding. Relax."

Sasuke recovers from his lapse and finishes off his glass. Glancing at the time and noting the late hour, he says, "I think it's time you went home now."

Naruto pouts. "But Sasuke, I'm drunk. You can't send me outside to walk home by myself."

"You walked here; you can walk back."

"Sasukeeee," Naruto says pleadingly.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and stands in order to take the empty glasses to the sink.

Naruto, however, leans over and grabs one of Sasuke's boxer-clad thighs.

Sasuke looks down at the unwanted contact and glares at the droopy eyed, too friendly idiot. "Let go," he commands.

"Meh, Sasuke," Naruto moves his hand up the inner thigh so that Sasuke's penis just barely touches the back of his hand. "Stay with me." Naruto moves his thumb back and forth over Sasuke's leg provocatively.

Tingles burst across his skin, but Sasuke jerks his leg free from Naruto's grasp, almost making the other tumble off the couch. He says sternly, "Don't touch me."

Sasuke goes to the kitchen and puts the glasses in the sink, trying to look like he is rinsing them out in order to buy some time away from the drunk. When he turns off the water, he hears Naruto's thick voice call to him.

"Sasuke, come back here."

Despite his better judgement and knowing what he should do, the front he should maintain, Sasuke walks into the living area, convincing himself that he is merely curious to know what the unpredictable man would do next.

Naruto, sitting on the couch but leaning to the side on one arm, motions with his free hand for Sasuke to come closer.

Again, Sasuke moves how Naruto dictates, approaching him slowly.

Once within reach, Naruto grabs his thin wrist and pulls Sasuke down so that he sits closely on the sofa next to him. "I'm sorry. Sakura told me you were gay and I thought I'd give it a shot."

Sasuke frowns and leans away from Naruto. "I'm not gay."

"But yer not straight either."

A heavy silence settles and Sasuke looks away. "…You think I would sleep with just any man that shows interest?"

Naruto puts his hand on the armrest behind Sasuke and edges forward, situating himself above the raven. "No. But I'm not just any man."

Sasuke scoffs, trying to keep his cool composure under the circumstances and refrain from acting like a scared little girl even when he feels like such a slut for being turned on by Naruto's persistent forwardness. Sasuke avoids looking at the other and says, "I thought you liked women."

Naruto rubs his nose against Sasuke's cheek. "I do. But I've had a few men before, too." The intoxicated Naruto inches closer, nudging his groin against Sasuke's leg, and leans down to nuzzle his face in the pale neck.

Sasuke gasps quietly, telling himself that the alcohol has made him more docile and yielding than he wanted to be.

Naruto pulls back slowly and gazes down at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes meet the blue of Naruto's and he quickly tries to adopt a harsh glare, but in its half-heartedness, he barely masks his underlying desires.

Naruto's eyes close and he slumps on top of Sasuke.

...Un-fucking-believable. The moron fell asleep.

Sasuke sighs and pushes Naruto over to the back of the couch. He huffs and rubs his hands over his face roughly before standing in one fluid, abrupt motion. He stares for a moment at Naruto cuddled into the cushions then goes to a closet to retrieve an extra blanket. He covers Naruto before retreating into his bedroom located just off the living room.

Sasuke goes into the connected bathroom for a shower and relieves the tension in his loins that Naruto put there but was unable to release. Sasuke wouldn't have let him anyway, but it is easier to blame the other man for his ineptitude. Easier on his ego.

Sasuke climaxes with a guttural moan, probably allowing himself too much vocalization for having someone just in the other room. When he emerges from the bathroom, he glances through his bedroom door at Naruto's sleeping figure. Seeing that his unwelcome guest is still out of it, Sasuke pulls the towel from his waist and dries his hair, turning to grab fresh underwear from his dresser to sleep in.

He keeps his actions within view of the doorway, thrilled by the idea of undressing in front of another person, even if that other person is unaware. He pulls a loose T-shirt over his head as he walks through the living room to turn off the table lamp, and on his way back he flicks his bedroom light off as well.

After hearing the rustling blankets quiet, Naruto's bright eyes open wide. The view of Sasuke's bare ass through the frame of the door did not go to waste and actually had been thoroughly enjoyed.

Naruto decides he will not press his luck anymore this night because he had already gleaned so much. He comes to the conclusion that the uptight man is hiding behind a shell of aloofness, and that Sasuke actually likes it when he is defied, at least some times and to a certain degree. He also wants the other person to make the first move, then he becomes much more compliant.

Naruto saw through that ridiculous mask of indifference and pride soon after meeting Sasuke. Tonight he managed a glimpse into the man underneath who seems simply to desire contact with another while simultaneously rigidly rejecting it.

Naruto rolls onto his back, folding his arms under his head as a pillow. He stares at the popcorn ceiling and wonders just what it is that makes Sasuke tick.

He reaches under the covers and scratches his balls through the material of his shorts finding himself to be aroused still. He rubs his groin and sighs. Sasuke smelled good.

No! Naruto suddenly clenches his hand over the extra material of his pocket. He will not jerk off on someone else's furniture. He reluctantly pulls his hand from under the blanket and grips his wrists in both hands to prevent them from wandering. It's gonna be a long night.

The following morning when Sasuke walks into the living room, the sight of a body on his couch startles him. He had forgotten his friend's roommate stayed the night. Sasuke has to get to class, but Naruto is dead asleep. He grumbles and hastily scrawls a note telling Naruto to lock the door when he leaves and Sasuke would pick up the key from him later.

A couple minutes after Sasuke shut the door Naruto rises. He's not exactly proud about fooling Sasuke, but he is excited that the raven set it up so that they would have to see each other again later in the day. He cannot dampen the smile on his lips as he grabs the key and walks toward the door.

When Sasuke goes to recover his key in the late afternoon, he unexpectedly meets the fourth roommate. And he instantly knows he dislikes the man.

Kiba, of all people, answers the door when Sasuke knocks and says, "Hey, man. You here to see Sakura?"

"No," Sasuke replies and steps around his fellow guest. He walks into the kitchen where he finds Naruto chatting up another dark-haired man.

"You have to be my model, Naruto. I'm going to be designing many clothes this semester and your body type would be perfect. Please, say you'll do it."

"Ahh, Sai, you really think so. ...I don't know." Naruto grins, obviously flattered and clearly having already made his decision.

Sasuke stands behind Naruto and clears his throat.

Naruto spins around in the stool. "Sasuke! Thanks for letting me stay at your place last night."

Sasuke holds out his hand. "My key."

"Oh, right." Naruto reaches into the secret pocket of his basketball shorts on the inside of the waistband. He pulls it out and drops it in Sasuke's open palm. "Kept it nice and warm for ya," he says with a wide grin.

Sasuke glances at Sai, but he receives only a strange, disconcerting smile in return.

Naruto takes it upon himself to make introductions. "Sasuke, this is Sai. Sai, this is Sasuke."

Sai shifts in his seat to lean more on the countertop. "Oh yeah. The one who does that one's bidding." He flicks his hand in the general direction of Sakura's room.

From the living room, Kiba snorts loudly, but then curses as his video game character begins to lose life.

"Uh huh," Sasuke says lifting his head high. "Glad I could meet another one of her charming roommates." He closes his hand around the key and turns his back on the two other men. On his way out, Sasuke does not forget to elbow Kiba in the head, of course making it seem accidental.

Naruto frowns at the hurried exit.

22 September

Because both he and Naruto have late classes this semester compared to rest of the group of friends, Sasuke is tasked with driving them to the restaurant Sakura and Ino decided they should all have dinner at together.

On the way there, Sasuke simply stares out the window at traffic, driving with one hand and resting his head on the other propped against the door. He feels Naruto's eyes boring holes through him and it slowly but surely becomes more and more irritating. Eventually, Sasuke is annoyed enough to finally ask, "What?"

Naruto grins and shifts in his seat. "What are you thinking about?"

"...Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You must be thinking about something."

"Nope."

"Come on. You can't think about nothing."

"Sure you can."

"How is that?"

Sasuke's eyes leave the road to look at Naruto. "Well, what do you mean by nothing?"

Naruto tilts his head. "Huh?"

Sasuke puts both hand on the wheel and sits back in the seat. "Do you mean is like not thinking at all and blank or as in thinking about the essence of nothingness."

Naruto shrugs. "Whichever one you say you've done."

Sasuke smirks, quickly glancing at the blond again."I've done both."

"Then tell me both."

"OK. Well, I find being totally blank actually relaxing. It's like meditating almost. You don't hear or see anything but you are conscious, just not exactly aware.

"But thinking about nothingness is kinda like thinking about outer space, or something, I guess. Take out all the plants and stars and junk and there is still a ton empty space out there. But, even in that empty space something exists like fragments or light particles. No matter how small, there is some thing. Or even dark matter which supposedly takes up tons of that space, but we just can't see it.

Naruto twists his lips. "So you're saying there is no nothing?"

"Not exactly. Uhm, do you believe that something must come from something else, or can something come from nothing?"

Naruto ponders a moment and says, "Well I guess something must come from something. Like the egg came before the chicken as a mutation or evolution from a different thing."

"Alright, then where did all the planets come from?"

Naruto is quick to answer. "The Big Bang and all the pieces collected together afterwards."

"What made the pieces collect together? What caused the Bang?"

"I don't know."

"But you still think something must come from something else? Where did the energy and materials come from to initiate the Bang?"

Naruto scowls. "Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, it came from God. He made it all happen." Naruto thinks he's got Sasuke now. Nothing is more difficult to argue than the existence of God.

Sasuke just smiles. "Alright, God made it. Where did God come from?"

"He's always been," Naruto responds.

"So he has no beginning? Did he come from nothing?"

Naruto grumbles in frustration.

Sasuke, however, remains silent as he drives.

Naruto puts his hand on the dashboard and leans forward to get a better look at the driver's face. "Well, what'd you decide?"

"About what?" Sasuke asks.

"About the origins of God and the universe."

"Oh, I didn't."

"But you spent all that time thinking about it?"

"Just 'cause I think about a question doesn't mean I find an answer." He pauses a short moment, then adds, "At least not yet."

As Sasuke pulls into the restaurant parking lot, Naruto pouts. "My head hurts," he complains.

Sasuke steps out of the car armed with a jeering insult. "When I tell you 'don't think about something, you'll hurt yourself,' not even I thought you actually would."

Naruto glares. "Is that supposed to be some crack at my intelligence." He follows closely behind Sasuke but does not receive a response. Asshole.

When they locate their friends, the only spaces left at the table are on opposite sides. Sasuke takes the spot between Ino and Kiba, leaving Naruto to sit between Sakura and Chouji who explains to the newcomers that they already ordered food for everyone.

Naruto flops in the seat and his newest best friend Kiba asks, "What's wrong with you?"

He rubs his temple and says, "Sasuke just blew my mind."

Kiba barks a loud, gruff laugh. "Oh, Jesus. I'm glad that sentence ended the way it did."

Sasuke glares sideways at him and jabs the crude boy in the side with his elbow.

Even through the pain, Kiba continues to laugh. But then he suddenly stops and holds his head between both hands, groaning, "Ugh, now I can't get rid of the image."

"Serves you right," Sasuke says smugly. He leans over and whispers in Kiba's ear darkly, sultrily, "You know I'd be great at it."

Kiba lurches with a horrified look.

Sasuke chortles and most of the table joins in laughing, though they don't understand what made Kiba so frightened.

"I have an idea," Naruto says. "Let's play Never have I Ever."

Sakura looks sideways at him. "Here? In the restaurant?"

"Yeah, just a short one."

Kiba interjects, "That's what she said."

Naruto grins, but continues as if not interrupted. He holds up his palm and says, "Just one hand and you turn down your fingers. Someone will get out real fast."

Everyone puts a hand out except Sasuke and Naruto's cheerfulness deflates.

Ino pulls Sasuke's hand out from his folded arms and puts it on the table. "Come on, Sasuke."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't."

"Come on. You can just lie."

"Hn, then what's the point?"

"Just play with us Sasuke."

He begrudges his hand to the insistent girl.

Naruto beams at having the whole table involved and says, "Great! I'll start. Never have I ever... Shit. I can't think of anything. Sakura, you start."

"Ok." She sits up in her seat straight-backed and rolls her eyes to look up in thought. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping."

Ino and, surprisingly, Chouji each put one finger down.

"Does by yourself count?" Naruto asks.

"Sure," Sakura nods.

Naruto puts one digit down as well.

Everyone looks at Ino for the next challenge.

"Well..." she ponders, brushing hair over her shoulder. "Never have I ever gone down on a girl."

Kiba and Naruto put fingers down.

Kiba grins wide, showing off his canines. "It looks like Naruto's gonna lose."

"Shut up," the blond snaps with no bite. He looks to Sasuke and pleads, "Come on, man, something I wouldn't have done either."

He stares at the pepper shaker a moment, then a wry smirk forms on his lips and he announces, "Never have I had sex with Dosu."

"You asshole!" Sakura yips as she puts one finger down. Ino tries to do so discreetly, but Sakura catchers her and screeches, "What?"

Ino rolls her eyes, "Oh calm down. It was before ya'll got together. And you weren't supposed to find out..." She looks pointedly at Sasuke to her left.

He shrugs. "Hn, it's old news."

Naruto looks over at Sakura curiously. "I thought your boyfriend was Lee."

"It is, now. Dosu was before."

"Oh, right." Naruto holds a thumbs up to Sasuke. "Good job. Now I'm tied." He looks to Kiba and says, "What chu got, dude?"

Kiba sports a feral grin and says, "Never have I ever cheated."

Sasuke looks immediately over at Sakura to see what she would do.

Her eyes widen slightly, but she keeps her fingers up. Only Ino puts one down.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Suck it, Inuzuka," Ino replies. "Go, Chouji."

Ready with statement, the rotund exercise science major says, "Never have I ever eaten naked."

The group stares at him for a few seconds, but Ino and Sasuke both put one finger down.

Sasuke receives some curious glances, but he shrugs them off without offering an explanation.

Kiba looks over at the girl with only one finger left and says, "You're such a whore."

She smiles sweetly and says, "Hey, Kiba," and changes her one finger to the middle.

The table shares in a round of laughter, but it is Naruto's turn and he's aiming for Ino to get her out.

She knows it and glares back at him with a playful smirk. "Do your worst," she taunts.

Naruto puts his forearms on the table and leans in the girl's direction. "Never have I ever had sex in public."

Ino smirks superiorly.

"Dammit!" Naruto exclaims.

However, Kiba and Sakura both put fingers down.

"Whoa, whoa, I want to hear these details. Where at?" Naruto asks Kiba.

"Behind the bleachers during a football game. Up against the fence."

"Shit," Naruto breathes out.

"Yeah," Kiba says with pride. "It was pretty awesome."

Naruto shifts his gaze to Sakura. "What about you?"

"Uh, it was during prom. In the limo."

"That's not really public," Naruto tries to explain.

"With other people there."

They all stare at her in silence and she has the decency to look embarrassed.

Ino abruptly points her finger at her friend across the table. "I was there! I didn't know that's what you were doing. I thought you were just making out."

Sakura's blush turns brighter red, consuming her whole face.

Naruto laughs again and pats her on the back. Trying to alleviate her discomfort, he continues the game. "Alright, you're next," he tells her. "Something to get Ino out, I see food coming."

"Alright," she nods. She smiles deviously at Ino and the blonde girl gulps. "Never have I ever sucked cock."

"Ugh!" Ino grumbles. "Fine, I lose."

The waitress arrives and begins putting food down so the others do not notice, but Sasuke does.

Naruto's eyes flashed when Sakura spoke and had he put one of his own fingers down while everyone was concentrated on Ino.

Sasuke stares at him as the waitress places the food. He follows Naruto's hand down below the table as he sits in his seat stiffly. He finally looks up at Naruto's eyes to find those blue orbs watching him and his lips pulled into a small grin.

Naruto knows Sasuke knows that Naruto knows Sasuke knows.

Naruto winks and Sasuke immediately drops his eyes to his plate and starts eating. He feels something on his ankle and looks down to find several tan toes creeping into the leg of his pants. His eyes dart to Naruto smiling like an idiot.

Sasuke moves away, but the toes search him out and move higher up by his knee. He glares at Naruto with a frown and grips the fork in his fist as a warning.

To everyone else, it seems like Naruto spontaneously burst into laughter, but Sasuke knows the bastard was just messing with him to get a rise.

Naruto retreats back to his side of the table when threatened with bodily harm. He calms himself and smiles at Sasuke, the expression radiating through his bright eyes.

Sasuke looks away and continues eating.

28 September

Ino suckers Sasuke into going to the mall with her to help her find some new swimwear.

As they walk through the stores, onlookers may suspect they are a cute young couple, but nothing could be further from the truth. Ino may have been around the block a time or two, but Sasuke is like a brother. She would never tell anyone, but she idealized Sasuke and put him on an untouchable pedestal.

She drags Sasuke by the hand and throws him into one of the waiting seats for husbands and boyfriends to use while their women shop. She grabs a couple bathing suits and brings them over to Sasuke. "Which one?"

He takes a peek, unconcerned with her dilemma. "The red one."

"Really?" She holds it out in front of her. "Hmm, I'm gonna try them all on."

She comes back out of the dressing room about a minute later wearing a stringy two piece. Definitely not the one Sasuke had suggested. "What do you think?"

A small group of guys passing through stop and watch as the half-naked blond girl twists and turns in front of her boyfriend.

"What's it for?" Sasuke asks nonchalantly.

"Just tanning, sitting out by the pool."

"You won't actually swim?"

"Oh, God, no. If was going to swim I'd wear a one piece with some support in it." She grabs her boobs and lifts them up higher.

"Then this one isn't good."

"Why not? I like it."

Sasuke waves his hand at the scraps of clothing. "You like it because there's nothing to it. But these bands around your hips and sides are going to give you stripes."

She gasps. "I didn't think about that. See, that's why I need you with me, Sasuke."

He shrugs. "What else am I good for?"

She spots the small group of boys standing out in the wide aisle trying not to be conspicuous. She walks over to Sasuke and sits on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He starts at first, but her grin calms his anxiety.

"Let's play a game." She nods to the side.

Sasuke glances that direction and understands.

She hops up and goes back into the changing room, preparing herself for the demonstration. She walks out daintily, her heels making her legs look a mile long.

"This one's better," Sasuke says in all seriousness. He slips into his role of lucky boyfriend and stands from the uncomfortable seat. He makes Ino turn to look in the full-length mirrors and holds her bare shoulders gently, caressing them lightly.

"Now you won't have tan lines from the straps." He moves down to her waist slowly and holds her hips. "With this kind of material, you can roll it down lower to get as little coverage as possible." He rolls her bikini bottom down once to show her how.

She blushes as the man's fingers lightly touching her lower abdomen.

Sasuke grabs her hand to turn her around, coaxing her to move the way he wants.

She faces him and he slides his hand up her back and under the clasp connecting the top piece together. "And you can undo the back easily to tan evenly on your back."

Her hands go to his waist almost reflexively.

He asks her in a whisper, "Are you alright?"

She nods lightly, her face mostly hidden in his shoulder.

Sasuke looks in the mirror and sees the boys behind him. He catches their eyes and winks. "Walk backwards, Ino." He puts his leg between hers to take a step and she jumps at the movement before stumbling backwards, only staying upright with her firm grip on Sasuke's biceps.

He walks her back into the dressing room and immediately releases her once the door closes.

She sits on the padded bench and Sasuke squats in front of her.

"Are you sure you're alright? Was that too much?"

"No. It-it was good."

He removes his hands from her bare arms. "Uhh..."

She laughs softly at his unease. "It's alright, Sasuke. Don't freak out. I know you didn't mean it. But it was… nice. Maybe someone will mean it one day."

Sasuke feels awkward and stands far away in the corner. He starts to head out, but she stops him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He points to the door handle, desperate to escape.

"You can't. They'll know it was fake."

"Uhm..."

"Relax. I'm just going to change then we can leave."

"But-"

"Just sit down and close your eyes."

"But… But you'll be naked."

She snorts. "It's OK. I trust you not to look."

"But what if I do." Sasuke stares at her, surprised. These girls are far too trusting.

"Pft. No you won't." She stands and pushes Sasuke to take her seat. "Now close your eyes. I don't want to step on anyone else's toes." She throws her shirt over his head to cover his face and starts undressing.

"What are you talking about?"

She pulls it back, wearing her bra now and pulls it over her head. She smiles when she has the top right and says, "I think Naruto likes you."

Startled, Sasuke asks, "What? Why would you think that?"

She shrugs. "Woman's intuition."

She slides the bottoms down and almost gives Sasuke a heart attack. Thank God she had underwear on still. Sasuke doesn't really know the rules for trying on bathing suits.

As she pulls her jeans on she asks, "Haven't you noticed anything?"

He looks away at a discolored spot on the wall. "Maybe a little."

She grins. "I knew it."

"But he.. he's..."

"He's what, Sasuke?"

The man sighs. "I don't know. I don't know him."

"That just means you should spend more time together. Alone."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong. Not about this kind of stuff. I'm telling you, give it a shot. He really is a good guy. I should know, I live with him."

When they return to Ino's apartment, Sasuke steps inside and finds Naruto in the living room.

Ino giggles when she sees the blond gnawing on beef jerky and walks through to the kitchen.

Naruto looks back at her weirdly. "What's that about?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Who knows."

Ino gives Sasuke an encouraging look from the kitchen and he sits on the other end of the couch. Close, but not too close.

"What chy'all do?" Naruto asks conversationally.

"Shop."

"For?"

"Bathing suits."

"Fun..."

"Loads."

Ino stalks back into the room, not able to withstand their terse exchange. "We did have fun. We fooled a group of guys gawking at me that we had sex in the fitting room."

Naruto looks to Sasuke with big blue eyes. "No way."

Sasuke confirms her statement by raising both brows.

"Way," Ino replies. "It was hilarious."

"You did that?" he asks Sasuke skeptically.

Again, Ino answers for him. "Yeah, he did. Sasuke is quite the troublemaker."

Naruto smirks. "Is that so? I'd like to see that firsthand."

Sasuke looks away from that searching gaze, swallowing with difficulty.


	4. October

4 October

Sasuke steps out of his ten year old Honda and shoves his hands into his pockets, the nippy night air chilling his thin fingers to the bone. He slowly makes his way over to Sakura where she waits standing outside her car with the group of idiots all crammed in already.

"Hey, Sasuke! Sorry, but you're gonna have to sit on someone's lap."

Sasuke scowls. "What?"

Sakura laughs a little, knowing he would not be pleased with the situation. But it is just so much fun to mess with him. "Sai decided to come along last minute, so there aren't enough seats."

"Why can't Ino?"

"'Cause she has on a skirt and isn't going to sit with one of the perverts."

"Then why doesn't she sit on my lap?"

"Sasuke... Look, everyone is already in the car. Just get in."

Sasuke looks around her at the car to find the back door open for him to enter. The blond at the end with his right foot hanging out on the pavement turns to him and grins. Sasuke purses his lips and puts his eyes back on Sakura. "I don't want to. Why don't we just take two cars?"

"Because parking is free if you have four or more people."

"...Or I could just not go." Sasuke pulls his coat around himself tighter and starts to turn away.

Naruto stretches almost completely out of the car and reaches to grab Sasuke's elbow. "Come on, Sasuke. It's not that big a deal."

"I already said I don't want to. I didn't even want to go out tonight at all."

Naruto tugs Sasuke closer to the car, insisting he climb in with the rest of them.

Sasuke pulls his arm free and glares. "Why does it have to be me again."

Naruto settles back into his seat and explains, "Because Sakura won't let anyone else drive her car, Ino made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with us, and you are the lightest of us guys." Naruto leans over with his arms outstretched to grab Sasuke again.

However, Sasuke's feet are quick to move away. "Don't touch me."

Naruto chuckles. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now, are you ready to get in the car?"

Sasuke huffs, his breath visible in the cool autumn air. He glares one last time at the blond and says, "Fine."

Sasuke slides in and sits horizontally across Naruto's legs. He sees Ino's smirking face reflected in the passenger window and fights off the urge to give her long hair a good yank.

Sakura shuts the door against Sasuke's back from the outside and runs around to the driver's seat.

After traveling a bit down the road, Naruto's hands rest on Sasuke's thighs and toy with the side stitching on Sasuke's black jeans.

The raven glares at him with a slight frown.

Naruto glances up to find the annoyed gaze on him. He says while laughing, "What? Where am I supposed to put them?"

"I don't care. Just keep 'em to yourself or you'll lose 'em."

A flash of fear glints through Naruto's eyes and Sasuke smugly looks away. Naruto has an odd way of defying Sasuke constantly but never learning his lesson. Maybe he really should make good on one of the threats.

Naruto squeezes Sasuke's thigh, making the Uchiha jump and kick the middle seat passenger in the calf.

Kiba yelps and curses. He reaches down to rub the soreness and yells at Sasuke, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Disinterested, Sasuke replies blandly, "You're in my way."

Naruto starts laughing from the whole situation. He taps Sasuke's hip a couple times as if to berate him. "Now don't be so mean, Sasuke. Kiba can't help that he takes up so much space. He doesn't have your physique."

Unable to find the words for a harsh retort, Sasuke looks away through the windshield.

However, all other eyes in the car move to Naruto questioningly. Sakura, for one, is confused. She just wanted to mess with Naruto and Sasuke, but Naruto seems fine with the whole thing and instead is apparently amused by it. Maybe he likes picking on Sasuke, too. He does tease Sasuke almost as much as Sakura does.

Ino picks up a magazine from the floor and reads some of the headlines on the cover to find an entertaining topic. She flips through the glossy pages and reads the title of a quiz. "What kind of lover are you?"

"An awesome one," Kiba replies.

The girls in the front seats roll their eyes, but Ino asks the first question. "What is your ideal date? A: Dinner and a movie, B: Walk on the beach, or C: A day at the carnival."

Kiba snorts and folds his arms behind his head. "Any of those are fine as long as we end up at my place."

"Really?" Ino asks. "Your ten by ten cell with the bathroom down the hall that you share with twenty other boys."

The resident assistant glares at the girl. "Whatever. Naruto would let me use his room. Wouldn't you?"

Naruto knocks fists with the brunet next to him. "Course, man. And I'd stay at Sasuke's."

Sasuke's head snaps down to look at him. "Who decided that?"

"I did." Naruto beams.

Ino moves to the next question. "Oh, this one's easy. What's your favorite color? Blue, yellow, red, black?"

"I would pick red out of those," Sakura answers.

"Me, too," Kiba adds.

"Sai?"

"Black."

"Duh," Kiba interjects.

"Naruto?"

"I would say yellow."

"Me, too," Ino chirps.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks the man in his lap.

"Blue."

"Next," Ino announces. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sakura promptly answer first. "Yes."

"Well of course the girl does," Kiba says bitterly.

Ino smacks him on the head with the magazine.

"It's just chemicals in the brain that make you feel a certain way," Sakura explains. "Looking at someone is enough to trigger them. Right, Sasuke?"

"I suppose," he answers without committing.

Unsatisfied, Naruto prods further. "Really, Sasuke? You believe in love at first sight?"

After a brief pause, he admits, "No."

Kiba hollers, "Yes! We'll make a man out of you, yet, Sausey Cakes."

Sasuke glares and kicks Kiba without Naruto's provocation.

Kiba cries out again. "Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause I felt like it."

Naruto taps Sasuke's thigh, more interested in having his own question answered. "Why don't you believe in it?"

"Because that's not love. It's infatuation or obsession to be simply attracted to the way a person looks. You have to know someone to truly love them."

Naruto smiles. "I agree." Again, he firmly squeezes Sasuke's thigh, and the man kicks Kiba a third time.

"What the fuck! Are you trying to cripple me?"

While Kiba whines and massages his calf, the others catch the way Naruto looks at Sasuke, each coming to their own unique conclusion, but none quite right.

10 October

Naruto knocks on the door, mostly to be polite since Sasuke had begun to leave it unlocked when he knew Naruto would be visiting. The blond walks in without invitation and finds Sasuke in the kitchen looking in the freezer. "Hey, Sasuke. What cha doin'?"

Sasuke shuts the freezer door. "Nothing." He looks over at Naruto and notes, "Hn. You're still dry."

Naruto grins and flops on the couch. "Yeah, they aren't gonna catch me. Kiba almost had me corned earlier when I got out of class, but like hell am I gonna let someone put me in that fountain. Birthday or not."

Sasuke leans on the peninsula between the living room and kitchen. "Why not? You're going against the tradition."

"Have you ever done it?" Naruto asks curiously.

Sasuke closes his eyes and hikes his nose in the air. "Absolutely not."

Naruto smirks at the Uchiha's snobbish response. "Well, at least it's warm during your birthday. It's freezing outside now."

Sasuke scoffs, "It's no where near freezing."

"But it feels like it. And that's all that matters. It's too cold for a Southerner."

"So does that mean you don't want ice cream?"

Naruto perks up. "I always want ice cream. What kind do you have?"

"I don't have any. But I'll take you to the shop on the other side of campus. My treat."

Naruto jumps up from the couch. "Fuck yeah. Free ice cream!"

After driving halfway to the store, Sasuke misses a turn.

Naruto looks out the rear window, watching the road get farther and farther. "Hey! Hey! You were supposed to go the other way."

"Was I? I thought it was this way."

"No. You gotta go back. Turn left up here."

A couple blocks later, Sasuke steers the car to the right.

"I said left. Left!" Naruto hollers in the middle of turning.

"Oh, my mistake. I get confused around these roads."

Naruto laughs at Sasuke. "How do you get lost around campus? You've been here over a year. You must have a terrible sense of direction."

Sasuke turns left and pulls into an empty parking lot, stopping horizontally across three spaces.

Naruto looks around outside and spies the large fountain used for dunking people on their birthdays. "Asshole, you tricked me."

Sasuke unbuckles and and opens his door. "I did."

They casually cross the deserted street to the courtyard and stand at the large fountain's edge, staring at the rippling water.

"Well...?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto sighs. He slips off his shoes and pulls his socks off by the toe. He steps into the water and turns to face Sasuke, holding his arms out at his sides. "Are you happy?"

"No." Sasuke motions with his finger up and down. "All of it."

Naruto grumbles, "But it's cold."

Sasuke raises his brow in that condescending way of his.

Naruto mumbles about how he is going to get back at Sasuke for his birthday as he lowers himself down in the water. He sits on the bottom and, pinching his nose, dunks backwards, baptizing himself. When he resurfaces he sputters and wipes his hands over his face to get the excess water off. From his place in the pool of chilly water he glares up at Sasuke and asks, "Happy now?"

Sasuke smirks. "Very."

Naruto hauls himself over the edge of the pool and shakes off, splashing Sasuke like a dog with his wet hair flinging droplets everywhere. He pushes his hair back out of his face then eyes his companion a second.

Sasuke knows that look and just as he opens his mouth to threaten Naruto, the sopping idiot grabs him and pulls him into a hug, drenching the raven. Sasuke growls but is unable to even struggle in Naruto's consuming embrace.

Naruto rocks them back and forth, being a silly goofball, but then he stops and stands still, squeezing a bit tighter. "Thanks, Sasu."

Sasuke doesn't push Naruto away, allowing the other man to hold onto him for just a minute. "For what?"

Naruto smiles wide and releases him, standing an arm's length apart. There is a long moment of silence, but a good silence, not awkward or embarrassing but calm and pleasant as they simply look at each other, waiting for the other to do something.

Not entirely sure how to react, Sasuke finally says, "I'm going home." He turns and starts heading back to his car.

"What about me?" Naruto calls, pouting and trotting after him.

"You can walk."

"But it's cold. And you didn't even bring me a towel."

"That would have spoiled the surprise."

When Sasuke gets settled in the car and starts the engine, Naruto presses his face to the passenger side window, squashing his features against the glass.

Sasuke huffs, "You're going to get my seat wet."

Naruto steps back and pulls off his shirt and pants until he is left shivering and mostly naked outside the car. "Can I get in now?" His teeth chatter and he dances in places to generate warmth.

Sasuke clicks the door unlocked without looking away from the freezing moron who promptly jumps in and holds the bundle of drenched clothes over his lap.

On the drive home, Blues Travelers come on and Naruto cranks the volume up higher on the radio.

Why you wanna give me a run around?  
>Is it a sure-fire way to speed things up<br>When all it does is slow me down

Tra la la la la bombardier this is the pilot speaking  
>And I've got some news for you<br>It seems my ship still stands no matter what you drop  
>And there ain't a whole lot that you can do<p>

Sasuke turns the radio back down to a reasonable volume, glancing over at his passenger.

Naruto grins back, wet clumps of hair hanging in his face. "What?" he asks innocently. "It's a good song."

Sasuke changes the station and Tom Petty sounds through the speakers playing Free Fallin'.

Naruto leans back in the seat, his arm hanging out of the open window and tapping on the side of the car. He starts singing loudly with the chorus. "And I'm free, free ballin'."

Sasuke smirks and drives through campus for a shortcut. There's the idiot he knows and... Sasuke grips the wheel tighter and speeds around the curving roads back to his apartment.

Once at Sasuke's place, they go inside to warm up and Sasuke retrieves a dry towel for Naruto.

Naruto wraps it around his shoulders. "As much as I appreciate being forced into the ice water, I really wanted that ice cream."

Sasuke goes into his kitchen and throws a half-gallon of chocolate ice cream onto the peninsula.

Naruto stares at it with his mouth hanging open. He grabs it protectively, holding it like a football in the bend of his elbow, and narrows his eyes at Sasuke accusingly. "You lied."

Sasuke pulls two mugs from the cupboard and fills them with milk. "I did."

While Sasuke stands in the kitchen, watching the hot chocolate heat up in the microwave, Naruto sits by the heating unit in the direct blow of hot air, eating a bowl of quickly melting ice cream.

When the microwave beeps, Sasuke brings the drinks to the living room, handing one off to Naruto when the blond stands and joins him on the couch.

Naruto takes a tentative sip and lets the heat seep through to his hands. He glances over at Sasuke holding the mug by the handle. "Hey, I don't wanna make you mad or anything, but... why are you a virgin? Are you, like, saving yourself? Waiting for marriage or somethin'?"

"No," he answers flatly. He deflects the question and asks, "Why aren't you out having sex for your birthday? You could have gone to a bar and picked someone up."

"Nah, I like spending birthdays with people I actually carrrr- know. People I actually know." Naruto grins and gulps the hot drink to occupy his mouth.

With his clothes in the dryer, the rest of Naruto's time at Sasuke's is spent mostly watching late night television with a few cautious glances thrown in his host's direction. Sasuke doesn't seem to notice. Or is ignoring him all together.

As Naruto is leaving after midnight, he turns around quickly before Sasuke can shut the door. He grabs Sasuke's forearms and chances a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke is startled by the sudden movement and launches a glare Naruto's way. Both know it's not serious though.

Naruto smiles and steps back. "See ya. Thanks again."

Sasuke watches Naruto until the blond disappears in the stairwell. He shuts the door quietly and puts his forehead to the cool metal, knocking it a few times.

Sasuke doesn't sleep much that night. He motionlessly lies in bed with closed eyes, but debates and evaluates and analyzes his relationship with Naruto. Would he really want to take it further with someone he had only known a couple months?

Plagued with different scenarios and possibilities, Sasuke begins to roll around on the mattress, no one position being comfortable for long. He bites his lip in frustration because he cannot calm his churning mind.

Fucking Naruto of all people.

15 October

"I met this guy at an internet cafe and we flirted all the time. He laid it on real thick, but then he tells me he's got a girlfriend and doesn't want a physical relationship when I tried to give him my number. And there was this waiter at the shisha place who was all over me and gave us free samples, but when I went back, it was like he didn't know me. What's the deal?"

The illustrious confidant leans back in his seat. Sasuke stares at the ugly brass light fixture and replies, "Men are assholes."

Ino snorts. "I'm glad you know that, Sasuke. Keeps you from being too much of a dick."

Sasuke nods once, accepting the girl's logic. When Sakura pats him on the knee to draw his attention, he looks over at her.

She glances between her two friends, biting her bottom lip anxiously. Sakura stretches her arms out and puts her palms flat to the coffee table. "So... Would it be a bad idea to try something with a roommate?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asks, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well, when Naruto came back after his birthday and we were all having beers together to congratulate him for staying dry, he was all flirty-like. And he's hot. I'm kinda getting a thing for him."

Sasuke and Ino stare at her silently, but then all eyes go the door at the sound of the lock slowly turning.

Naruto steps through with a few plastic grocery bags and pauses at the threshold when he finds everyone in the living room looking at him in silence. "Uh, hey guys." He takes a couple steps inside and straddles the armrest of the couch. "What're ya'll doin?"

"Nothing much. Just talking," Sakura says brusquely.

"Yeah? What about?" He looks over at Sasuke and finds the man reclining with his head propped in his hand in boredom.

"Boys," Ino answers.

Naruto clicks his tongue. "Oh."

The awkwardness settles in with the girls not as comfortable discussing certain topics around someone other than Sasuke, especially a guy other than Sasuke. Naruto also feels the uneasy atmosphere, but he doesn't want to seem rude by just getting up and leaving.

Sakura coughs into her hand and folds them over her lap. "So, uh... What do you think, Sasuke?"

His eyes shift from Naruto's tense form to the girl beside him. "'Bout what?"

"About what I just asked you." She tilts her head in Naruto's direction to be inconspicuous.

He refrains from looking back at Naruto again and keeps his gaze solely on Sakura. "I think you should give Lee a call."

She frowns a moment then throws up a wide smile. "Ugh. You're no help." She slaps him on the thigh and pushes his leg over playfully.

Naruto watches the interaction between friends. After Ino cracks one of her crude jokes, Sakura laughs and leans into Sasuke, nudging him with her shoulder and getting rather close for someone like Sasuke who doesn't like to be touched.

The more Sakura hangs on Sasuke, the more it annoys Naruto. Sasuke isn't really encouraging it, but his silence toward her advances is aggravating too because he is not discouraging it either. Naruto stands abruptly and asks Sasuke, "Hey, man. Come help me in the kitchen?"

Sasuke rises quickly, reassuring Naruto, but the girl doesn't seem fazed by it. She probably doesn't even like Sasuke that way, she just wants a cock. Naruto falters in his steps, surprised by his own thoughts. He isn't usually mean like that even in his own head.

Sasuke waits at the kitchen entrance to be told what to do as Naruto sets the bags on the counter by the sink. The blond looks to his side, expecting Sasuke, but then twists to look over his shoulder for the other man. "What are you waiting for?"

Sasuke crosses to the counter and starts removing items from the bags and putting them on the counter. He gets though a couple and notes, "No condoms this time."

Naruto chortles as he shoves packaged soup into the cupboard. "Not this time."

"You haven't used them all, yet?"

"Not even close. Actually, the ones I have used have all been solo acts, ya know." Naruto balls up the bags and puts his hand on Sasuke's back lightly. "'Scuse me," he says as he leans across Sasuke to throw the plastic in the trash. When Naruto returns to his side of the counter, he asks, "So how are you're classes going?"

"They're fine," Sasuke answers shortly. Social skills had never been his strong point. He can fake it if he must, but he doesn't want to with friends. "Yours?"

"Pretty good. I've got to start writing a research paper for Social Psych soon or I'm going to run out of time. And I've got to analyze data and do a write-up for Stat Methods for Monday." Naruto fiddles with the new salt shaker before pushing it back across the formica surface to clink lightly agains the old pepper. "What maths are you taking this semester?"

Sasuke stares at the seasonings by the stove, absently reading the different kinds they have. "Linear Algebra, Math Stat, ODE and some other requirements."

Naruto turns to face Sasuke, putting his elbow on the counter and leaning on it. He crosses one ankle over the other and asks, "What's ODE mean?

Sasuke pulls a box of spaghetti from the grocery bag and places it on the table. "Ordinary Differential Equations."

Naruto drops his head to his shoulder in confusion. "Are there special differential equations?"

"Yes. They're called partial." Sasuke puts the peanut butter in the open cupboard. "But, Naruto, if you're taking Stat Methods, why do you need help on Sex Ed and not that?"

"'Cause it's not real statistics. We just read charts with confidence intervals and stuff. It's really easy. Hey, which is the math college?"

"DHB, but I've got some in Sexton, too."

"…So your classes are in Sexton and Dick Hauser?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, have you realized you're in the innuendo buildings?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Well, as long as you know." Naruto reaches for something in the bag at the same time as Sasuke and lets his pinky stray to brush over the back of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke pulls away, playing it off as an accident. He scratches his arm to make it seem as if he meant to move all along and that Naruto's actions had no bearing on what he does or does not do.

Naruto drops his hand and skims it over Sasuke's hip.

Sasuke pulls away from the contact and moves to sit at the dining table.

Naruto laughs, finding it kind of endearing that Sasuke tries to flee from him whenever he is uncomfortable.

The girls walk in to see what's taking so long, both crossing their arms under their busts at the entrance. "What are you doing in here?"

Naruto is still grinning at Sasuke, but he turns to them with a mischievous smirk. "Talking about you."

"What? What are you saying? Tell us."

22 October

After tutoring Sakura for hours in her basic math course and simultaneously editing one of her writing assignments, Sasuke's eyes start to droop and Sakura's increasing number of mistakes show that she won't be learning anything more. She yawns and slowly stands from kneeling by the coffee table. She stretches back and tells him, "You can just stay the night here since it's so late."

Sasuke nods once, his eyes wanting to stay closed each time he blinks. He then glares down at the rented piece of furniture. "I am not sleeping on this couch."

Sakura sighs. "Ugh. Fine, ya stuck-up asshole. You can sleep in Naruto's room. He's gone for the weekend."

Sasuke looks down the hall at the closed bedroom door. Normally he wouldn't, but it's so late and he is so tired. And it's just Naruto. "Alright."

With a quick goodnight he goes into the blond's messy room. He pushes piles of clothes off the bed and onto the floor, and begins to undress. However, as he is about to pull off his jeans, he decides not to strip down to his usual sleepwear in someone else's bed. He removes his shirt, tossing it onto the dresser, and leaves his pants unbuttoned for comfort's sake. He pulls only the comforter over him and his head sinks into the fluffy pillow. It smells like Naruto.

After turning out the desk light by the bed and lying down for a while, though never falling asleep, he hears the door open and light from the common area spills into the room. Sasuke tries to remain motionless as he faces away from the entrance, pretending to be asleep already because he does not feel like entertaining any of Sakura's requests at the moment. He hears rustling around, then the ceiling light turns on. His brows furrow as he gets more aggravated by Sakura's rude and desperate attempts to wake him. Sasuke hears a quiet curse and the light flicks off again. After another low curse, there is silence. Sasuke continues to listen carefully and tries not to move.

The intruder sighs and says, "Oh well."

Sasuke recognizes that voice. It's Naruto's voice. He curses Sakura for being wrong again, but he keeps up the charade, not wanting to confront Naruto in this situation but also curious as to what the man would do.

He hears the rustling of clothes as they fall to the ground and it has Sasuke panicking a bit. With a dip behind him on the bed, Naruto just lightly brushes against him. After about a minute, during which Sasuke could just feel Naruto looking at him, the blond scoots closer, molding their forms together.

Sasuke tries to maintain his still, sleeping posture, but his heart beats rapidly and his mind races with nervousness, excitement, worry, confusion, and anxiety.

Naruto pushes up on one arm and leans over Sasuke to peer at his face, his bare chest pressing against Sasuke shoulder. He brushes away a few strands of hair with light, cautious fingers. Naruto settles back and wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist. He pulls the raven against him, snuggling into Sasuke's back. He peeks over Sasuke's shoulder one more time then puts his head to the pillow with Sasuke's.

Another few minutes pass and just when Sasuke thinks Naruto is asleep, the hand lying on his stomach begins to move, fingertips dancing over his abdomen.

Naruto's hand rubs the smooth flesh, his fingers brushing against the top of Sasuke's undone pants several times. The blond does seem to have some small degree of propriety as he does not invade Sasuke to the extent of violating him, but he noticeably has to pull himself away and instead finds purchase higher up on Sasuke's chest as he brushes over a pert nipple.

Sasuke decides to release a small groan and hunches over, pulling away from the touch to see what Naruto's reaction would be.

Naruto stills immediately. When nothing comes flying at his head to murder him, he chuckles breathily and rubs his hand over the nub again. He sighs heavily, the breath spreading across Sasuke's neck and back, then he pulls his hand away.

After about a half-hour of waiting for Naruto to do something else, Sasuke assumes he had gone to sleep. Sasuke rolls onto his back, having lost the blond's chest against him. Just before he opens his eyes, Naruto clears the hair that had been tickling Sasuke's face again.

Naruto settles into position somewhat lying on his stomach with his arm draped over Sasuke. He presses his cheek to Sasuke's shoulder and snuggles in for the night.

When Sasuke feels Naruto's breathing even, he decides the game is over and turns his face to Naruto's, falling asleep in the intimate position.

When Sasuke eventually rouses the following morning, he pushes Naruto's arm off his body and sits up. His eyes are half-closed as he stares down at the sleeping blond. Dropping the drowsy facade when he finds Naruto unperturbed by his movements, Sasuke stands from the bed, gathers his things and quietly leaves the room without incident.

Once alone Naruto opens his eyes, not having gone to sleep the entire night. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling and stroking his chest with his fingertips thinking about Sasuke's smooth skin. A smile slowly forms over his lips and he sighs. "Well, fuck." His hand slowly travels under the blanket and boxers. Just when he gets a good motion going, there is a knock on his door.

He bolts upright with shocked eyes and pulls a pillow over his lap quickly. He yells a bit more harshly than he means, "What!"

Ino peaks her head in through the crack. "Hey, since you're here, Sakura wants you to help her with something."

Naruto drags his free hand over his face. "What is it?"

The messenger shrugs. "I don't know. Somethin' with her car."

"Tell her I'm busy."

Ino looks at him skeptically. "You don't look busy. What if she asks why?"

"Ugh, I don't know. Tell her I'm masturbating."

Ino smirks and leans against the door frame, crossing her arms. "I saw Sasuke leave a little while ago. What'd y'all do?"

"We didn't do anything. I got home late last night and he was in my bed."

"Yeah, Sakura told him he could stay in here since you were gone."

Naruto huffs. "Isn't that nice of her to offer up my bed."

Ino hesitates a moment, just staring at the boy. "You know Sasuke's not straight, right? Though I wouldn't say he's gay either. He doesn't exactly put it out there."

"Yeah. Sakura was sure to inform me of that a while back. But she said he was gay."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No. Why would it? Sai's gay and-"

She raises her hand to cut him off. "Living with a gay guy and joking around is a little different than sleeping with one."

"Ino," he says patronizingly. "I'm bi. Sleeping with someone as hot as Sasuke is a plus any day. Even if all we do is sleep."

She stares at him for a bit then smiles and asks, "Does Sasuke know that?"

"Uhm, I think so. He should."

"Interesting," she says. "You legit like him?"

Naruto shifts minutely. "Yeah."

"Hmm. Sasuke's a hard shell to crack. Good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't think he's as cold as everyone seems to think."

"Well, the only other person that would know is Sakura."

"I guess. They are friends."

"No," Ino responds. She looks behind her and closes the door quietly. "I've known Sasuke for about four years and you see how he usually acts toward me. Sakura is the only person I've seen him get...close to. They have a history, it's short and uneventful, but it's there."

"She already told me a bit about it. That's why she thought he was gay."

"She just has a hard time accepting that he didn't want her. Some days she would gush over him and others she would bitch about how frigid he is. I'm not clear on the details 'cause I only got bits from Sakura and nothing from Sasuke, but I get the feeling Sasuke is looking more for someone he can trust and love. The person matters more than their sex, and Sakura just wasn't the right person. She was damn close though, and even now she makes use of it."

Naruto frowns a little. "You mean to get him to do things for her?"

Ino shrugs. "Sometimes. Others she just wants to talk to him, to vent, and he listens. Don't blame it all on Sakura though. Sasuke wouldn't do something he really didn't want to. He gets something out of it too, even if it seems lopsided.

"But!," she bursts. "Sasuke does seem to be a little flustered around you, so maybe you actually have a chance."

"Gee, thanks."

She smiles wide. "You're welcome. I'll let you get back to your fantasies now." She glances at his covered cock and opens the door behind her. Like an afterthought, she says, "And, Naruto, I already knew you were bi." She winks and closes the door.

Naruto mulls over the information. He sighs and handles himself, trying to get worked up again.

Suddenly, Ino pops back in, scaring the shit out of Naruto as he was just about to uncover himself. He clenches the pillow closer to his groin with a terrified expression.

She glares playfully. "Don't you hurt, Sasuke. I care about that boy and so does Sakura. Kiba, too. If he gets hurt, we'll break you." She smiles sweetly and says, "K, bye."

Naruto pants heavily and his heart beats out of his chest. After a minute of no interruption, he palms himself again.

Yup. Totally soft. Ino killed it.

He tosses the pillow back by the headboard and flops back to stare at the ceiling. Naruto then looks down the length of his body and sees his flaccid length still hanging outside his pants. He pouts and wraps his hand around it. He was never one to just give up.

31 October

Kiba stares past Naruto. He nods his head in that direction, telling his bro to check out the sights.

Naruto cranes his neck back to see and finds a fine little devil woman walking across the quad in her skimpy Halloween costume. As she walks behind him and Kiba, the boys follow her closely with their eyes.

The idiots grin at each other, sharing the same thought and fist bump. When they turn back to the others, they find several scowling faces.

Naruto leans back in the seat and throws his hands up. "What? She wants me to look!" Naruto sweeps his eyes over the three people on the other side of the table.

When Naruto's eyes linger on Sasuke, he replies cooly, "I didn't say anything." However, Sasuke does not bother trying to mask his glower, perfectly content with letting everyone, especially one blond douche bag in particular, know how repulsed he is.

Kiba defends, too. "Hey, we're single, young, virile men. It's good for us to look. We're supposed to in fact."

Naruto leans onto his forearms on the iron table and tries to assuage the disdain, "It was just a look. It's not like I'm gonna do anything."

"No one cares what you do." Sasuke collects his things and stands. "I've got class," he announces as an explanation before walking away.

Ino watches Sasuke for a moment, then turns angry jade eyes on the other blond. "You're a pig." She stands and leaves, too.

Left alone on her side of the table, Sakura is a bit surprised. Perhaps Ino was offended because she also has a thing for Naruto since she didn't say anything to Kiba. She, however, is on the boys' side. "It's not a big deal. Looking never hurt anyone. Ino practically rapes hot guys with her eyes on a daily basis."

Naruto stares into the distance at the corner of the building Sasuke disappeared behind. "Yeah," he replies absently.


	5. November

3 November

It's enough to make anyone want to be a little stupid for a while.

Sasuke marches through Sakura's apartment, sweeping past Naruto and other guests and swiping a beer bottle from the bucket on his way. He heads straight out the opposite side onto the private balcony. Even choosing to be stupid, he is still Sasuke.

Concerned, Naruto follows him and peeks his head out into the cold. "Hey, Sasuke. What cha doin'?"

Sasuke glances over his shoulder with a glare, popping the top off the bottle against the iron railing.

"Right. Well, I'll just be inside then if you need anything." Naruto pulls the door closed and watches Sasuke take a few swigs of the beer through the window.

Sakura comes up next to Naruto and peers through the glass. "Why's Sasuke outside?"

"I don't know. But I'd leave him alone if I were you."

Sakura looks between the two men. "You guys have become pretty good friends."

"Uh, yeah. You say that like it's weird."

"No. It's just an observation. Sasuke's kinda picky about the people he is friends with." She puts her hand on the handle and nods in the direction of the party. "Why don't you go back to the others and I'll see what's up with Sasuke." She steps out, closing the door behind herself, and though she receives a similar severe look from Sasuke, she doesn't allow it to deter her.

After a few minutes when she comes back inside, Naruto darts over to her and asks expectantly, "Well?"

A bit startled to find Naruto all but waiting for her, she says, "Oh, he just needs to unwind a bit. Had a big test that was worth, like, a third of his grade. He's having some issues again with his parents and brother too."

"Maybe he should come back to the party."

"No," Sakura replies. "He's better by himself when this happens. He won't want company right now. Maybe later we can get him to the couch or something." She smiles reassuringly and rejoins her guests.

Naruto glances out the window at Sasuke's back, but he follows Sakura into the main area where most of the others are.

About half an hour after arriving at the party, Sasuke goes inside to get another drink. His fifth drink. After popping off the top with a bottle opener, he turns around to head back out, but Naruto impedes his retreat.

The blond grins widely. "Hey, how's it goin'?"

"Fine," Sasuke replies and tries to push past Naruto. He stumbles over his own feet and falls into Naruto's shoulder, splashing some of the drink onto his shirt.

Naruto's arms immediately go up to catch him. "You alright?" he asks, looking down at the intoxicated man.

Sasuke drags his face slowly over the sleeve of Naruto's shirt. Fabric feels funny. He looks up and squints. "I'm fine. But the lights hurt."

Naruto looks down at him skeptically and puts his arm around Sasuke's waist. "Uh huh. Come on. You give me that." Naruto plucks the drink from Sasuke's hands and sets it on a table. "And you can stay in my room," he explains as he slowly guides Sasuke across the kitchen.

Kiba, the asshole, points the pair out to the other guests and makes some obscene joke about them heading to the bedroom.

Naruto gives him the finger, supporting Sasuke with his other arm. He shoves his door open, shuffles in and kicks it closed with his heel. The room is relatively dark with the only lighting coming through the open window as Naruto sets Sasuke down on the bed.

Sasuke grumbles, "Why'ren't you drunk? You've been drink-drinking longer than me."

Naruto smirks at Sasuke stuttering over his words. "I'm not proud of it, but I can hold my alcohol better."

Sasuke gives a half glare, not happy that someone like Naruto is better than him at anything.

Naruto kneels and unties Sasuke's sneakers, sliding them both over his heels and placing them to the side.

Sasuke stares down at the blond mop of hair, passively letting the man remove articles of clothing. "What're you doin? You think you finally-finally got me in bed?"

Naruto looks up at him surprised. He stares a moment with his mouth hanging open, then chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. "You're pretty wasted if you just said that out loud."

Sasuke closes his eyes in that superior, haughty way of his. "That doesn't-doesn't-doesn't answer my question."

Naruto scrunches his face. "You're too quick even when drunk. Can't you give me a pass on that one?"

Sasuke looks down with glazed eyes, waiting.

Naruto sighs and looks back to the Sasuke's feet. "You're such a tease."

Disgruntled, Sasuke replies, " 'M not."

Naruto huffs. "I don't know if it's better that you don't realize it or worse." When Sasuke spreads his legs wider in front of Naruto, the blond lurches back and snaps, "See! Just like that."

Sasuke's brow rises, his whole demeanor giving off the feel of disinterest. "What're you talking a-about?"

Naruto rakes his fingers through his hair. "God, you really don't know what you're doing."

Sasuke leans forward, putting his hand under Naruto's stubbly chin, and says in a low whisper, "I always know what I'm doin'." Sasuke presses his lips sloppily to the corner of Naruto's mouth. He parts them and maneuvers more onto Naruto's plump lips.

Though he doesn't feel quite right about it, Naruto returns the kiss, helping Sasuke find the right fit. He rises from the floor while maintaining contact between them and dips his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke moans when Naruto's tongue slides against his own, but he breaks the kiss when he falls back on the bed laughing and flushed. With his hair splayed out and his arms raised up by his head, Sasuke is the picture of someone waiting to be fucked.

Naruto looms over Sasuke with his hands on either side of the man beneath him and his knee on the bed between Sasuke's thighs. He looks down at the raven, admiring the way light plays on the contours of his face, how his long lashes cast shadows on his cheeks, and even the little crinkles in between his brows from always drawing them together.

Sasuke looks up at him sultrily, eyes half closed and a small pull to the corners of his lips. "You take too long."

Naruto focuses on Sasuke's mouth, wanting to dive back into his warmth. "To do what?"

Sasuke smirks and hooks his arms around Naruto's neck. "Me. Get-get on with it already."

Again shocked by the words coming out of those almost prudish lips, Naruto laughs in aggravation and frustration. He wants to have Sasuke, badly, but not when the man is not himself. Sasuke wouldn't be so blunt, almost uncouth in the way he propositions Naruto.

Sasuke's arms slip off Naruto's neck and flop to the mattress. He lies on the bed peacefully asleep.

Naruto heaves a sigh of relief, glad Sasuke probably won't remember any of that tomorrow. At least now he doesn't have to fight with himself, though a small part still wants to just hump Sasuke's leg.

Deviously, Naruto pulls Sasuke's shirt off, running his hands over the soft buds and receiving an unexpected response as Sasuke arches into the light brush. He undoes Sasuke's pants and shimmies them down off his hips a bit. Laughing to himself the whole time, Naruto then covers the partially undressed man with a blanket, tucking Sasuke into his own bed to give the little lush a fright.

The next morning when Sasuke wakes, he feels like shit, head spinning and stomach churning, and it is only exacerbated by not knowing where he is. He sits up and looks down at himself, bare-chested and his pants undone. His eyes widen and he begins to panic. He looks around and recognizes Naruto's room. Rather than being calmed and comforted he becomes more unnerved, almost hyperventilating as his breaths come shallowly and rapidly.

Naruto walks in cheerfully with a steaming cup of coffee. "Morning, Sasu."

Sasuke has a mortified look on his face. He then glares at the blond disdainfully, freezing him in his steps. In a low, angry tone Sasuke asks, "What did you do to me?"

Naruto waves his hand in front of his face, realizing Sasuke isn't one for this kind of prank. "Woah. Relax. I didn't do anything."

"Why am I half naked then?"

Naruto puts the drink aside and explains, "It's just a joke."

Taken aback by the simple excuse, Sasuke sits straighter and demands, "What happened?"

Naruto itches lightly at his cheek. "You got trashed and when you could barely stand anymore, I brought you in here. I took off your shoes and... you passed out. I just did the other stuff to mess with you."

Sasuke's eyes narrow, the well-known rumple forming on his forehead. "Why did you pause?"

"What?"

"You paused. Why?"

Naruto waves his hands and his eyes wander around the room nervously. "Uh, well, there was some other stuff, but it isn't important."

"What kind of other stuff?" Trepidation forces Sasuke to shift his gaze away from Naruto.

"You, uh..." Naruto looks to Sasuke's face knowing that he doesn't want to hear anything that would embarrass him. "You yelled at me some then just fell back. Out cold. Total amateur. What kind of college kid are you?" Naruto laughs unsurely. He licks his lips and glances at the shoes on the floor.

"So you and I didn't do... anything?" Sasuke's eyes move momentarily from his folded hands to Naruto, hoping the blond would understand his implied meaning.

Naruto nods his head at Sasuke and scoffs, "Trust me, if we had, you wouldn't be able to sit up like that."

As Naruto's unease dissipates, Sasuke falls into a more playful mood, finally believing Naruto wouldn't have taken advantage of him. "That is only assuming I let you top me."

"Sasuke, you were so wasted you'd have let anything happen. But even so, you still wouldn't be able to move if you had topped me. So be thankful I left you alone."

"Hn." Sasuke looks away out the window and Naruto takes the quiet moment to peruse the porcelain skin.

Sasuke glances back at Naruto without moving a muscle and catches him gawking.

Naruto feels the gaze and looks up to Sasuke's face. He smiles, remembering what Sasuke said about always knowing what he was doing. "I almost wish you could remember our conversation."

Sasuke looks at him confused, expecting Naruto to continue.

Instead Naruto turns to the door and tells Sasuke, "Get dressed. You'll give the girls a heart attack and Sai a boner." He slips out of the room but not without hearing Sasuke's parting retort.

"Are they the only ones?"

Sasuke is still fixing himself when he walks out of Naruto's bedroom. He goes directly to the front door and calling a 'Thanks' over his shoulder to Naruto and a 'Bye' to the others in the living room.

Milk drips over Sakura's chin as she stares after Sasuke's disheveled, retreating form. Her eyes dart over to Naruto. "What was that?"

7 November

Sasuke fishes his vibrating phone out of his pocket to check the caller ID. He grimaces and presses a button on the side before returning it to his pants.

Naruto glances sideways at the device and snarls, "Why don't you respond to your boyfriend?"

Sasuke crosses his arms and stares forward at the television. "He's not my boyfriend."

"What is he then?"

"I don't know, yet. So far he's just annoying."

"And why is that? You've only known him a couple days."

"He texts me too much. Keeps calling me different endearments."

"Maybe you shouldn't have given him your number."

Sasuke glances at the blond beside him, noting the snippy attitude. "He surprised me when he asked. I thought he was talking to Sakura."

"Why did you agree to see him anyway?"

"I just felt like giving it a try."

"Well, you picked a lameass to try with."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, but refuses to look at Naruto. "It's really none of your business."

Naruto's upper lip twitches and his hand makes the plastic remote crackle in his tight grip. "I guess not."

10 November

1:02 AM

-This isn't really working for me

1:04 AM

-Wat do u mean? US?

1:30 AM

-Yeah

1:31 AM

-Y not?

2:10 AM

-I just prefer to be by myself

2:15 AM

-But i really like you. We should talk

Sasuke feels kinda bad about doing that over a text but he doesn't have the courage or experience to do it in person. He sets his phone down on the table and does not reply. Hopefully Suigetsu would be mad and never want to speak to Sasuke again.

Just as he is turning off the lights to put the day behind him, knocking on his window startles him and he freezes in place while staring at the silhouette of someone on the other side. He peaks through a small hole in the blinds, not really surprised by the person he finds. He unlatches his door and steps halfway out into the chill. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looks over at him, then back at the window. He knocks on the glass again.

Sasuke furrows his brow and twists his head in confusion. "Door's over here, Naruto."

Naruto looks up again and slowly shuffles over to Sasuke. Standing at the threshold, he looks into the apartment curiously.

Sasuke smirks and steps aside."You coming in?"

Naruto stares at him with glassy eyes but enters and stands in the middle of the warm room.

Sasuke shuts the door and leans back against it, crossing his arms over his chest. He asks teasingly, "Just how drunk are you?"

"Very," Naruto replies in a subdued tone.

"Hn. I should have known. You're quiet."

Naruto just watches him. He looks Sasuke up and down and asks, "Where's yer boyfrin?"

The blond's stupor was funny a moment ago, but now it's annoying. "I told you he wasn't my boyfriend."

Naruto twirls his hand around to gesture at the whole room. "Where is he? Why'ren't you with 'im?" Naruto plops down on the couch. "Is this where he sits? This is where I sit."

Sasuke glares. "He's never been here. I only went to his place."

"What? What if... what if he tried somethin'? You don't know him!"

Sasuke pushes off the door to stand in front of his drunken friend. He glares down at the slumped man, irritated by Naruto's reaction and feeling like he needs to remind Naruto of his place. "I can take care of myself. If I wanna go somewhere, I will."

"When did you turn into the whore?"

14 November

Sakura clicks her phone off and sighs. "Sasuke's not picking up his phone. I'm starting to worry; he always answers me."

Naruto tips the soda can back, sucking down the last gulp. He crushes it and tosses it over by the waste basket. "Maybe he's out with his boyfriend, What's-His-Face."

Sakura looks at him queerly. "What are you talking about? He isn't seeing that guy anymore."

Naruto's head snaps to the side. "What? When did that happen?"

"Um, a few days ago. I'm surprised he didn't tell you already."

"Fuck," Naruto mumbles under his breath. He rises from the couch abruptly, snatches his keys off the table, and storms out of the apartment.

Naruto raps rapidly on the familiar door, never pausing in the steady flurry of knocks. When Sasuke answers, he glares and almost shuts the door again. Only almost because Naruto shoves his hand in between the door and wall to stop him, getting it crushed in the process. "Wait, Sasuke. Ow ow! Please. I'm sorry."

Sasuke intentionally pushes harder to close the door before finally deciding to release the idiot. He eases off and peaks through the crack.

Naruto pants with the effort to suppress the pain in his hand. "Please, Sasuke."

Sasuke stares for a moment then leaves, allowing the door to open wider and letting Naruto know he may enter. Sasuke goes to the kitchen and puts some ice in a kitchen towel which he then brings to Naruto, now siting on the couch in his spot, and puts the makeshift ice pack on his hand. Sasuke holds Naruto's hand up to himself and inspects it, noticing a few small cuts within the dark red and bruising flesh.

Naruto, however, is too focused on Sasuke's bare chest and low riding sweatpants in front of his eyes to notice the throbbing. He stares at Sasuke's naval and says, "Sakura told me you broke up with that guy last week."

Sasuke replaces the lumpy towel over the tan hand. "Uh huh."

Naruto's gaze moves up to Sasuke's dark eyes. "Is that all you have to say?"

Sasuke looks at him sharply. "What do you want to hear?"

Naruto sighs. "You're really difficult, you know that?"

Sasuke smirks. "Yes."

Naruto looks down and shakes his shaggy head. "Why'd you stop seeing him?"

"Hn. He was a bullshitter."

Naruto snorts in a little laugh. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke gives Naruto's hand back to him and sits on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "He talked about other guys he'd gone out with and fucked. When he realized he wasn't getting that from me he turned on the charm and tried to kiss me."

Naruto tenses. "Did you let him?"

"No. I turned away and played it off as being shy."

"You're anything but shy."

"I know that, but he didn't." Sasuke's head lolls back. "I think that was my main issue. He didn't know me, but acted like he knew what I wanted, how I would respond, what would please me."

Naruto sits down next to him. "So you broke up with him because he didn't take the time to get to know you?"

"He only took the time to get into my pants."

"Ah, can you really fault him for that?" Naruto asks with a playful smirk.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "He even went to smoke a bowl in his bathroom while I was with him. I don't really care about the pot, but to leave me just sitting in his room was what bothered me. Those clothes stunk up the rest of my laundry, too," he ends with a sneer.

Naruto grins and laughs. "I like you, Sasu."

Sasuke grunts in response, thinking Naruto is just being friendly and casual, and as usual, amused by some thing or other about him.

Naruto reaches over, his cold fingers startling Sasuke as they graze over his cheek.

Sasuke looks to the blond confused.

Naruto gazes directly into his eyes. "I really like you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he realizes the situation and suddenly feels awfully naked in just sleeping pants.

Naruto leans in and softly presses his lips to Sasuke's. When Sasuke doesn't respond, Naruto backs away, brows knitted in concern and face flushed in embarrassment. He tries to laugh it off. "Well, I guess I got a little farther than that douche bag."

Sasuke's throat tightens and his chest constricts with the dejected way Naruto looks at him. He'd just been so surprised. He hadn't expected it at all. He suspected... but he never thought...

Sasuke bites his lip, faintly tasting Naruto on them, and leans over into the blond's space. He stares down a moment, finding a familiar confusion in Naruto's pretty blue eyes. He hates that this man makes him so nervous and unsure. Sasuke closes the gap between them and kisses Naruto with a quick, light peck.

A sudden loud yell from the fighting game going into demo mode startles Sasuke and he jumps back. The female ninja on screen leaps about and shows off her moves, her huge CGI boobs flopping all over the place. What is it with game programmers and tits?

Naruto grabs the second controller and clicks a button to bring the main menu up. "I'm being her next round." He scoots closer to Sasuke until their legs rest against each other.

Sasuke, though, is rather frozen until Naruto plops the controller into his lap.

Naruto leans over and whispers, "If you don't want to play we could do other stuff." He presses his lips to the flesh just below Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's hand shoots to the spot and he quickly moves into action, pushing Naruto away and selecting settings for the next versus match. Even with only half of his mind focusing on the video game, it is still enough to win against the other man, not all of the battles, but most. Naruto cheats after all.

16 November

Sakura's boyfriend Lee comes to visit her one weekend and have a small reunion with some of his friends from high school. He also gets to meet her roommates. He falters in front of Naruto the first time, but remains as amiable and friendly as he is with the all the others. But in the evening, the lovebirds want some alone time and Naruto is the one to suffer.

Sasuke stomps to the door, wanting to know who the hell in their right mind would be at his home so late at night. He yanks the door open to find none other than Naruto dressed in a T-shirt and baggy plaid sleep pants with his tired eyes half-closed.

"Can I sleep here?"

"What's wrong with your bed?"

Naruto grumbles and rubs his eyes. "I can actually hear Lee and Sakura having sex through his walls."

Sasuke grimaces and sympathetically opens his door wider for Naruto. Though both are exhausted, sleepiness has faded and neither can return to bed, so they play a video game to pass the time.

Sasuke wraps his leg around Naruto's head and decapitates him with the katana.

He turns to look at the blond sitting beside him with a wide smile. "Yup, you're my bitch. I owned your ass."

Naruto growls and pretends to angrily throw the game controller on the couch. He pushes himself up off the sofa and says, "I'm gonna need a drink if I'm going to keep getting my ass kicked." He goes to the fridge but finds nothing he really wants.

"There's vodka in the freezer."

Naruto hums and pulls the bottle out. He pours two cups and adds a splash of orange juice. As he hands one to Sasuke he says, "Hey, you're wearin' glasses. When did you do that?"

Sasuke takes the glass and sets it on the coffee table. "When you woke me up."

Naruto walks around and reclaims his seat. "But you don't wear them normally."

"No. I usually wear my contacts during the day. I can't see for shit."

"Can I see 'em?" Naruto grabs the corner and pulls them off Sasuke's face. He starts to slide them on, but yelps, "Whoa!" He yanks them off almost immediately, rubbing his eyes because of the strain.

Sasuke laughs a little and pushes them back onto his face.

Naruto takes a gulp from the screwdriver and looks at the pulpy remnants clinging to the sides curiously. He asks, "Where do you get all this alcohol?"

"Family."

"You take it from them?"

"No! They give it to me."

"Oh, are they, like, alcoholics or somethin'? Who gives a college kid all this booze?" Naruto laughs a little, but when he finds Sasuke staring at the TV screen emotionlessly, he stops. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't mean to say something wrong."

Sasuke glances at him quickly. "It's nothing. Just that a lot of my family are alcoholics. Not raging, violent people, but it still isn't something nice to grow up around. It's mostly extended family. Cousins and stuff."

"Is that why you don't drink much?"

Sasuke shrugs. "More or less. I'm a lot like my brother. He more than my parents really kept me in line." Sasuke laughs and says, "If you think I'm bad, Itachi's ten times worse in every regard."

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't believe it."

Sasuke nods. "I drink occasionally, but he never does. I don't smoke, but he considers people who do stupid. He left the house just as I went into high school and I was kind of lost without him." Sasuke realizes the upset frown on his face and he quickly pulls it back into a blank expression. He turns to Naruto to suggest they start playing again, but doesn't get the chance.

Naruto suddenly hugs him and Sasuke stiffens before melting into the embrace.

While still held in Naruto's strong arms, Sasuke says, "You know, my parents have been having problems since before I was born. My dad even had an affair, but they still won't divorce. I think I'm one of those kids parents have thinking it will fix their marriage. What bullshit is that? 'Oh, we can't stand to look at each other. Let's bring another child into this.' " Sasuke laughs humorlessly. "How about you? Is your family fucked up, too?"

"Maybe," Naruto replies thoughtfully. "I don't know my biological parents. I was adopted by Iruka, but it's unusual for states to give kids to single men, so Iruka fixed that by marrying Rin. I guess she is technically my mom on paper, but Kakashi is Iruka's partner and they are the ones that really raised me. Iruka and Rin divorced a while ago because she met someone for herself."

"Yeah. That's pretty weird." Naruto's chuckles vibrate against Sasuke's body. He pulls away and grabs the game controller. "Come on. Hurry up and win one so I can go back to sleep."

21 November

"Have you ever thought about dying?" Ever since their discussion on thinking about Nothing, Naruto has been testing Sasuke, prying into his mind to see just how much and of what he has thought about.

"Yes." For Sasuke, however, the questions tended to be too personal and discomfiting.

"What about killing yourself?"

Sasuke's typing stutters and he has to delete several places. "...Yes."

"Really?" The sudden high pitch in Naruto's voice reveals just how surprised he is.

"Well, not like- It's just- I'm not suicidal or anything," Sasuke tries to qualify his answer.

"Then what do you think about?"

"...The method."

"So more about how you would kill yourself? That's not really better." After a pause, Naruto continues to probe, "How would you do it?"

"I don't know," Sasuke answers quickly.

Naruto rolls his eyes, having learned how to get around some of Sasuke's blockades. "How wouldn't you do it?"

Sasuke stops clicking keys and glances up. "I wouldn't hang myself."

"Why not?"

"Because someone would have to find you and take you down. It would be even more traumatic for the people you left. To actually see a body of someone you loved, just hanging somewhere. It's disturbing."

Naruto leans forward with his arms resting on his knees and hands folded together. "What other ways?"

"I don't think I'd shoot myself."

"'Cause it's messy?"

"Yeah, and there's the chance you could miss."

"How could you miss your head?"

"If you put the gun in your mouth at the wrong angle, you could shoot too low or miss the brainstem. Then you're just in severe pain. Haven't you seen Fight Club? But even if you shoot at the side of your head," Sasuke makes the motions to mimic what he describes, "there's still a chance. It's small, but there's a chance. And unless you use a shotgun, which would be gross, putting the gun under your chin could mess up like putting it in your mouth. It's all about the angle. Something like Phineas Gage could happen, too. You should know who that is, psych major."

"Yeah," Naruto trails off, becoming uncomfortable with the discussion.

"I don't think I would cut my wrists, it just seems really painful, and then you have to sit there for a while to bleed out. But if someone were suicidal, I guess I can kinda understand this option."

"You could?" Naruto perks up, shocked to hear an actual method Sasuke credits with potential.

"Yeah, it's like wanting to suffer. Thinking you're not good enough and that you deserve such a... pitiful end."

Naruto hums. "What about jumping?"

Sasuke nods. "That one has some promise," he says morbidly.

"How so?" Naruto squints his eyes, not finding the subject quite as fascinating as Sasuke seems to.

"Jumping from a building to the ground would make a mess because of the impact. But if you jump from high enough, it's a definite thing you'll die. And if you jump into water, there's no mess but the impact is usually still enough to kill you. But then someone has to find you in the river or whatever and animals start to eat you, which is nasty but if you're dead, you won't care. The problem is that there is a high probability of dying, but there are reports of people who survived jumping from bridges who said that during their fall they realized all there problems were fixable. So there's the issue of committing to it, then having time to think about what you just did."

"So you would prefer something quick and painless? That makes sense, I guess."

"Not for the people who are really suicidal." Sasuke snorts a little and tries to convince Naruto that he is not mentally ill. "When it's a cry for help, those people tend to use things like pills to try and OD. Or poisons like sitting in the garage with the car on to breath the CO. Methods that are easy, "painless," but also have a chance of being reversed.

Men have higher rates of suicide than women, but women attempt suicide more. The discrepancy comes from men tending to use more definite, violent methods than women."

"So how would you do it?"

"Well, the sane, not suicidal me would try to make it look like an accident. Maybe drive into a tree or flip my car off the interstate."

Naruto looks down at the carpet, concern drawn across his features.

"Naruto?"

His eyes dart back to Sasuke and almost accusingly asks, "Why do you think about that kind of thing?"

Sasuke blinks a couple times, nonplussed by Naruto's tone. "I don't know; I just do."

"What about killing other people? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Yes."

Naruto is shocked in the least. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Wh- Huh? What about it?"

"How, who, where... The usual factors."

"And...?"

"It depends on the end goal. If you simply wanted to kill and get away with it, the best would be random but methodical. Someone you don't know but can get close to. Someone- Naruto?"

"What?" the blond asks between clenched teeth.

"...Nothing." Sasuke stops speaking and goes back to his typing.

"Well, what else? Aren't you going to finish?"

"No." Sasuke does not look up from his computer screen and keeps working.

"Why not?"

"Because it bothers you."

Naruto scoffs and says derisively, "Of course it bothers me."

Sasuke stops and glares at the other man. "I told you I think about everything. Good and bad. You should just except it instead of trying to find holes if you don't want to know the truth."

Naruto looks away again and Sasuke returns to his work. The blond inhales a deep breath and stands. When Sasuke looks up at his movement, Naruto says, "I'm going home."

Sasuke's eyes return to the screen. "Fine."

Naruto drives home, but after having a brief, troubling conversation with the girls about Sasuke and his mentality, Naruto goes back to Sasuke's apartment to set things straight. He walks into the apartment, Sasuke not having locked the door after Naruto left and finds the resident in the middle of putting his laptop away. Naruto immediately begins to relay small parts of the discussion he had with his roommates. "Ino said it was weird."

Sasuke stands upright and glares at the man. He replies quickly, "Ino isn't that bright."

Naruto is startled to hear such a thing come from Sasuke. "What?"

"She is not that bright. She is just a sociology major." Sasuke replies defensively, feeling attacked and not liking people talking about him. If they have something to say, they should say it to his face. He does not appreciate being psychoanalyzed by some idiot who thinks he knows what he's talking about either.

"You think she's stupid 'cause she isn't in math or science?"

Sasuke doesn't respond and the two just stand in the living room in silence.

Naruto thinks back on what Sakura had mentioned. 'Sasuke kinda has morbid thoughts every now and then. But he's not sick. I'm sure he doesn't like thinking about that stuff. He just does.'

Naruto gives up waiting for a reply from Sasuke. "Sakura said it was just the way you are."

An angry smirk pulls at Sasuke's lips. "Well, I guess she would know."

Naruto's brows furrow and he crosses his arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke checks himself and doesn't continue.

'Sasuke isn't always happy. And he doesn't try to be. But he definitely doesn't want your pity. If you start to act different around him, it'll just make him mad.'

Naruto is getting frustrated with Sasuke and asks, disconcerted by the strange reactions, "What is your problem?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto with a cold, blank expression. "You should leave."

'That's not something Sasuke would volunteer. I don't think you should ask him things like that anymore.'

Naruto glares at the man before him. Whenever he gets close, Sasuke fortifies himself and hurls Naruto away again. It's infuriating. "Why? 'Cause I'm confronting you? Challenging you?" Naruto advances on the other man. "Can't take it, Sasuke? Do you always have to be the one in control? Is that why you think about this bullshit? So you maybe you can have some kind of say in what might happen."

"It's not about control you idiot! It's... I..." Sasuke growls and stomps away. He whirls on Naruto suddenly and snaps, "Do you know I fucking revise her essays. The aspiring english teacher has me fix her mistakes."

Not really understanding what that has to do with anything, Naruto replies sarcastically. "I suppose we all can't be gifted with such a wide variety of talents. You're just great at everything." The Uchiha glares, but Naruto pushes further. "Come on, Sasuke. What do you really think about me? What does my major tell you about me?"

Sasuke's smirk turns contemptuous and mocking. He approaches Naruto and says into his face, "Well, it is a soft..." his eyes dart to Naruto's pants, "...science."

Naruto's eyes flash with indignation. "You're an unbelievable bastard, you know that?"

Sasuke steps back calmly. "I've been told."

"Yeah, I bet you have." Naruto turns to leave, parting by saying at the door, "When you get the balls to apologize, you know where to find me."

When Naruto leaves, shutting the door more loudly than necessary, Sasuke is so angry he doesn't quite know what to do with himself. The conversations replay in his mind, picking out key statements and looks. Though Sasuke wouldn't kill himself, self-mutilation always intrigued him. To give yourself a little pain, controlling how much and where...

Sasuke goes to the kitchen and grabs a wine glass, one of many great presents from his family. He slams the cup against the counter, shattering the bulb and leaving only the jagged edge around the stem. The only thing that stopped him before was not wanting to become a statistic, but the nagging curiosity to know what it feels like is still there. As Sasuke stares at the sharp points, he can't help but think that maybe he is a little more unhinged than even he thought.

The following afternoon, Sasuke does go to Naruto's apartment, knocking on the door lightly, almost hoping no one would hear.

The blond man answers and stands in the middle of the entryway, smugly waiting for an apology.

Sasuke peers around him and sees Ino sitting on the couch. He glares at Naruto and steps around him without a word. "Ino, can I talk to you? In private."

"Me?" she asks startled. She jumps up and leads him to her room. "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke closes the door, squeezing Naruto's image out of his sight. He turns to the girl sitting on her bed and says, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She tilts her head to the side.

Sasuke looks from one corner of the room to another. "I kind of called you stupid the other day to Naruto."

She looks a little shocked by the admission.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He just went into his room when he came back last night. We assumed you guys had a fight. Just now was the first time he came out of his room. Wait. Why am I stupid?"

Sasuke sighs and clenches his fists. He was never good at this kind of thing. "You're not. I just said it because I was mad."

"Mad at me?"

"No."

"...Umm, OK."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't think you're stupid. And... I'm... glad I... know you."

She beams at the compliment from Sasuke. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She stands and hugs him around the waist, pleased when he pats her back in return. She pulls away, holding him at arm's length and says, "Now tell Ino all your woes so she can fix them."

After several minutes, Ino peeks out into the common area. Naruto jumps up from the couch and she smiles at her roommate, but her eyes drift to the kitchen and she says, "Sai, I need you for a moment."

Sai looks over his shoulder and walks to her room. The door shuts behind him quickly.

Naruto growls and goes to the barrier. He puts his ear to it but cannot hear anything except mumbles, so he retrieves a glass to hear through the panel better. He is able to distinguish voices but they are too quiet to understand the distinct words.

Ino pulls the door open and he stumbles in a little, blushing in embarrassment when he looks up at her. His eyes then shift to Sasuke who stands in the middle of the room uncomfortably. That uncertain look does not belong on the proud Uchiha's face. Naruto rights himself and walks over quickly, grabbing Sasuke in a sudden hug. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke stiffens in the embrace since they are in front of others. He looks at them, panicky, but they seem unfazed by the gesture. He slowly relents and tentatively puts his arms around Naruto, nodding into his shoulder. "Me, too."

Naruto squeezes briefly then pulls away with a small smile. He looks over to his roommates, frowns, and suddenly bursts out, "Why'd the fuck you want to see Sai?"

Ino covers her mouth to keep from giggling at Naruto's tantrum. "That was just a little joke to irritate you. It was Sasuke idea."

Naruto turns to Sasuke with a pouty glare. He grabs a thin wrist and pulls Sasuke out of the room.

"Wait!" Ino calls. "Where are you going?"

"Food," Naruto says off-handedly, offering the first thing that comes to mind. "We need to… reaffirm our male bond."

They leave together, but instead of dining, they take Sasuke's car back to his apartment.

When they go inside, Naruto sees the broken glass in the kitchen and worries. He rounds on Sasuke and asks anxiously, "What happened?"

Sasuke tosses his keys onto the table nonchalantly. "Nothing. I just broke a glass."

Naruto rushes at Sasuke and pushes his sleeves up. He twists both arms around to check for injuries, specifically self-inflicted injuries.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke asks, knowing what Naruto is doing considering the conversation they had yesterday.

Naruto glares. "Take off you pants."

One fine, dark brow raises in question. "Excuse me?"

"Take off your pants so I can check your legs."

"No!" Sasuke refuses, pulling away from Naruto and his warm grasp. "I'm fine."

Naruto reaches out to reclaim his hold. "Sasuke, so help me... Take off your pants before I do."

Sasuke frowns but his hands go to his waist and he drops his jeans around his ankles. When Naruto reaches for his thigh and pushes up the leg of his boxers, Sasuke stumbles back, tripping on the cluster at his feet and falling on his ass.

Naruto drops to his knees and crawls after Sasuke, trying to check for any damage.

Sasuke pushes Naruto away by the shoulder and face. "Why are you always molesting me?"

With his face forced to the side, Naruto searches blindly. "I'm not this time! I'm making sure you're OK."

"I am!" Sasuke kicks Naruto in the gut and quickly scrambles to his feet.

Naruto coughs and glares at the other man, cradling his injured stomach.

Sasuke pushes the boxers up high and shows Naruto there are no cuts anywhere. "I'm fine, you idiot."

Naruto sighs, finally settling down. He stands up and wraps his arms around Sasuke again. "I just don't want you to hurt."

28 November

Flipping through the pages of Naruto's Sex Ed book, Sasuke supplies a tad of trivial information. "You know, studies have shown a correlation that the farther apart the genitals are from the anus, the more potent the man is."

Naruto hums in appreciation. "So the bigger the taint the better the swimmers?" he summarizes.

Sasuke snorts and turns another page. "I suppose you could say that."

Naruto's drops his pen and his hand drifts to his crotch.

Sasuke glances over and says, "Could you perhaps inspect yourself later?"

Surprised, Naruto pulls his hand away and grins sillily. But then his eyelids lower and he leans over to Sasuke, "I'd rather inspect you."

Sasuke flushes at the comment, but soon throws up his glare.

Naruto continues inching closer, almost laying Sasuke down on the couch as the raven leans back to maintain distance. "Come on, Sasuke. Real quick. It won't take long." He grabs the top of Sasuke's pants and tugs.

Sasuke gasps and his hands still Naruto's. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Haven't you ever played doctor? Just a quick exam. We can try out some of the stuff in the book if you want to keep it educational."

Sasuke struggles against Naruto's slightly larger body, trying to hold his pants in place. "Fuck! I shouldn't have said anything."

Naruto's playful, teasing grin reaches his ears. "Why not? I love it when vulgar and dirty things come out of those prudish lips."

"Naruto... Don't make me hurt you. And I'm not a prude!" Sasuke tries to kick Naruto away from him, but the blond blocks it and slides his hand down Sasuke's thigh.

Naruto leans down near the pale face and says challengingly, "Prove it."

Sasuke's jaw clenches in anger as Naruto tries to take his control away. He lurches forward abruptly and bites Naruto on the cheek.

The action shocks the blond and he sits back, rubbing the abused flesh.

Sasuke takes the moment to scramble out from under him and bolt to the kitchen. At a safe distance, he fixes his sagging pants and glares at Naruto.

Still on his knees on the couch, Naruto continues to massage his cheek. He waggles his eyebrows and says, "I didn't know you were a biter, Sasuke." He pulls him legs out from under him and sits normally in the seat, trying to convey that he won't attack Sasuke again. He picks up Sasuke's notebook and starts trying to read the math. "Hey, Sasuke," he ventures.

Still in the kitchen, Sasuke bites, "What?"

"There are too many letters in your math." He twists his lips in confusion and asks, "Do you know how to spell if?"

Sasuke scoffs, wondering a moment if it is some kind of trick question. "Of course."

Naruto folds the notebook in half and holds the page up to Sasuke. "Then what the hell is i-f-f?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "It's for proofs. It means 'if and only if.' "

Naruto hums and flips through the lined pages. When he sees the word poof, he starts laughing.

"What now?" Sasuke asks.

Still giggling, Naruto points out, "You wrote poof instead of proof."

"Is it really that funny?"

"No, it's not that. It's just 'cause I was watching this British comedy show and they called the gay guy a poof. Or maybe it was puff. I don't know, but it was funny." Naruto turns the page in the notebook and twists it sideways. "What are these scribbles in the margin?"

Sasuke goes to sit on the armrest by Naruto, one hand on the back of the couch so he could lean over and see the page without falling onto Naruto. "It's a sigma changed little by little into the integration symbol." Sasuke explains, "It's a math joke."

"I didn't know there were any. Do you know more?"

Sasuke shrugs. "A few."

"Like what?"

"Uhm... Something like there are only 1 0 kind of people in the world: Those who know binary and those who don't."

There is a long silence as the men just look at each other. "I don't get it," Naruto finally admits.

Sasuke smirks. "Then you are one that doesn't know binary."

Naruto pouts. "What else you got?"

Sasuke tears a small piece off the top of the page and writes an expression. "Do this."

Naruto tries to read the paper, but grumbles, "I don't even know what it says."

Sasuke points to the symbols with his pen as he names them. "Integrate 2xdx from10 to 13."

"I don't know how to do that! I stopped at trig in high school."

Sasuke gives him the paper. "Well, when you figure it out, come see me."

Naruto takes the paper like it's a ticket to something special and folds it, putting it in his rear pocket for safe keeping. He then flips through more pages of math notes, stopping occasionally at something entirely foreign. He points to another symbol and asks, "What's this backwards 3?"

"That's an epsilon." Sasuke sighs and pulls his notes from Naruto's hands. "You want me to teach you math or do you want to learn sex?"

Naruto's eyes darts up to Sasuke's face and he grins wide. "Sex, please." Sasuke rolls his eyes and tries to stand, but Naruto grabs his wrist. He looks at Sasuke hopefully and asks awkwardly, "So, we're... together, right?"

Sasuke's brow raises in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Sasuke. You know I like you. I think you like me. Kinda. Usually. Most of the time."

Sasuke slides his wrist out of Naruto's loose hold. "No. We're not together."

Naruto frowns, the rejection reflected in his eyes. "Why not?"

Sasuke moves farther away. "Because I don't want to be with you."

Naruto's brows dart to his hairline. "Ouch," he says. "Why not?"

"Look, Naruto, do you want me to help you with this or not?" Sasuke's tone becomes testy. He doesn't like talking about this kind of stuff.

"Yeah," Naruto says, dejected and he pulls his book onto his lap.

* * *

><p>PSA: Don't hurtkill yourself. :(


	6. December

2 December

"What are you doing?" Sasuke stops beside a short brick wall, his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets and bag slung over one shoulder.

Naruto's head jerks up in surprise. "Oh, hey!" He sits straighter on his perch atop the wall and rubs the back of his head nervously. He wasn't ready for Sasuke to come out and hadn't come up with an excuse yet. "I was just hanging out."

"Aren't your classes on the other side of campus?"

"Yeah. I was just walking around and ended up here." Naruto shrugs with a grin.

"Uh huh. Just happened to end up outside Sexton?"

Naruto's eyes dart around. "Oh, well, looky there. So I am."

Sasuke watches him with a scrutinizing gaze and a smirk slowly pulls at his lips. Before he breaks out into a full smile Sasuke grabs Naruto's elbow and pulls him down from the wall. "I'm going home now."

Naruto shoulders his bag and falls into step beside Sasuke. "So, I've got that Sex Ed final to study for..."

In the warmth of his apartment, Sasuke flips through the pages of Naruto's outline to get a preview of what would appear on the final exam. "This is all pretty much basic information. We've been doing this for months."

"Yeah, I know. But I have a terrible short term memory so I actually have to learn the stuff. At least until the test, then I can forget it all again."

"Why didn't you just learn it during the class instead of cramming before the test?"

"Meh, that's no fun. And since I have to cram, I get to spend hours with you." He puts his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulls him closer.

Sasuke grabs the tan hand and picks it up over his head, placing it back in Naruto's lap. "Yes, yes, we know I'm awesome."

After reviewing the section on STIs and STDs, Naruto's hand begins to go numb from holding his head propped up. He eyes the pencil on the table and gives it a little push to roll over the edge and onto Sasuke's folded legs. "Oops," Naruto chimes. He goes to grab it, but Sasuke snatches his wrist and pushes him away, retrieving the utensil on his own.

Naruto shifts his gaze from Sasuke's groin back to the book displaying horrific images of the diseased next to perfectly healthy genitals. Naruto taps his finger on the penis in the book and says, "You must be as clean as the day you were born since, ya know, you're a virgin and all."

Sasuke scoffs, putting his hands on the glass tabletop to help him stand from his seat on the floor. "And that means you've probably caught everything under the sun." Sasuke walks into the kitchen, a habit he had developed when Naruto started this game and Sasuke needed to put some space between them.

"Not true! I did have crabs once, but they were easy to get rid of."

Sasuke scrunches his face in disgust.

"What? It's not like I had the clap. They aren't that bad."

"What dirty twat were you in to catch carbs?"

"Hey man, you shouldn't talk about your mama that way."

Sasuke stares at him, speechless.

Naruto chortles at the expression. "It's just a joke."

Still somewhat dumbstruck Sasuke glares hard at Naruto for the insult.

The blond raises his right hand and says solemnly, "I never fucked your mother."

Sasuke's posture relaxes and he turns to resume his walk into the kitchen. "Hn, she wouldn't have you anyway. She is far too pretty for you," he ripostes.

"Dude, your mom's hot? Introduce me."

"No way in Hell." Sasuke leans on his elbows over the counter facing the living room. His phone rings beside him and Sasuke moves slowly to check the caller. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Sasuke, can you do me a favor?"_

"I'm busy right now, Sakura." He glances briefly down at Naruto.

_"But Sasuke, it's important."_

"Then do it yourself."

_"I can't. I'm in the middle of something right now."_

"Yeah? Me, too."

_"But Sasuke..." _

Naruto walks over and plucks the phone from Sasuke's grasp. "Hey, Sakura!"

_"Naruto?"_

"Yeah. We're busy right now. I'm occupying Sasuke this time."

_"But I need-"_

"Bye, Sakura. I'll see you later." Naruto clicks the phone off and slides it across the formica surface to Sasuke. He watches Sasuke take the device cautiously from the tabletop. Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "I don't get you."

Sasuke looks up from the phone in his hand, confused by the blond's statement.

When met with the blank expression, Naruto elaborates, "You're withdrawn and sometimes kind of a bastard, but at the same time you are far too nice to other people."

Sasuke looks away, dropping the phone into his pocket. He leans his back against the counter and folds his arms, his brows beginning to draw together.

Naruto takes a couple steps around the peninsula to stand closer to the other man and says, "I wonder which one is the real you."

Sasuke's eyes dart to Naruto, a flash of surprise shining in them, but he remains mute on the subject.

Naruto smirks lopsidedly, just like whenever he knows he's hit on something. He slowly moves to stand in front of Sasuke and puts his hands on either side of him, trapping Sasuke against the counter.

Sasuke glares at Naruto for his antics, however, the effort is futile and its effect completely lost. Naruto's amusement and mischievous nature are in full swing and it would take more than a halfhearted look to sway him.

Slightly hunched over and staring at Sasuke's face, Naruto asks waggishly, "Do you want to know what you said to me the night you passed out in my bed?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and he says in a hushed voice, "You already told me."

"I lied." Naruto can only smile as he sees through Sasuke's quick glaring reply and knows it is just another one of his fronts, one of his defensive facades. Naruto leans in closer and recounts, "I was taking off your shoes when you asked me what I was doing and if I thought I finally had you in bed."

Sasuke fights his body's natural reaction to tense, stubbornly unwilling to give in to the circumstances. Still, though, he does not fully look at the man inches in front of him.

"I called you a tease."

"I am not," Sasuke defends shifting his gaze to the ground.

Naruto chuckles, looking Sasuke in the eye even though it is not reciprocated. "That is exactly what you said then. I told you that you just didn't realize it. But do you know what you said to me?"

Sasuke replies in a quiet, unpleased tone, "No."

Naruto stands upright and inches forward again, pressing his body against Sasuke's. "You said, I always know what I'm doing." Naruto puts his lips right next to Sasuke's ear, his breath ghosting across the skin. "Then you kissed me."

Sasuke's head snaps to look Naruto in the eye and he leans far to one side, physically retreating from the blond's accusation. "I did not."

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"I'm afraid so." Naruto lifts his blockading arm from the counter and caresses Sasuke's face, his thumb running over a sharp jaw. Naruto pulls Sasuke toward himself gently and tentatively presses his lips to Sasuke's conspicuously exposed neck, curling his other arm around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke gasps and tries to pull away, but Naruto holds him still, determined to break through this time. Sasuke begins to relax in Naruto's hold, his hard exterior melting every second. Just a little more...

Sasuke suddenly grips Naruto's shirt at his shoulders. "Stop."

Naruto obeys, pulling back gradually, but, forehead to forehead, his face is inches from Sasuke's. He sighs heavily, puffing a gush of air out his nose. "Why are you fighting this so hard?"

Sasuke groans as he pushes against Naruto's chest, forcing him away. He walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch in front of the textbook, flipping pages absently.

"And why do you do that?" Naruto asks with so much annoyance in his tone it sounds like anger.

"What?" Sasuke asks innocently, reaching for a pencil and notebook.

Naruto's eyes narrow and he motions as if something drifted away. "Leave. Every time we even start flirting and I actually start getting anywhere you always try to get as far away as possible."

Sasuke rests his elbows on his knees and props his face in one hand with a condescending smirk. "You are too perceptive for an idiot, Naruto."

Naruto glares at the frustrating man. "Are we back to that now?"

Sasuke looks at him surprised at being called out and a little hurt that it came from Naruto. His smirk falls away and he looks off to the side, anywhere but at the man in his kitchen.

Silence pervades the room. The only sound comes from the hushed buzz of Sasuke's computer as it tries to breathe in the tense atmosphere.

Finally, Naruto steps from around the counter and sits on the couch next to Sasuke, noticing the light flinch. "Hm, glad you could force yourself to stay next to me."

Sasuke closes his eyes and shakes his head lightly. "That's not it."

"Then what's the problem? Talk to me, Sasuke." Naruto leans over to look at Sasuke's face. "You still got a thing for Sakura?"

Scandalized, Sasuke's gaze darts to Naruto. "Who told you about that?"

"She did."

Sasuke glares and says bitterly, "Sakura has a big mouth."

"She also said you guys hit it off a while back, but nothing went anywhere. Why is that? Did you push her away too?"

Sasuke's lips purse and his hands clench in the fabric of his jeans. "We didn't do anything because she had a boyfriend already."

"But she and Lee have an open relationship. They're allowed to mess around with other people."

"Yeah, they can. But Lee is honestly a good guy, he wouldn't see someone else. You know; you've met him. Sakura's the one that pushed for openness. She convinced him that it was just physical needs and nothing emotional. That she still loved him."

Sasuke rubs his temple. He really doesn't like talking about private things with other people not involved, but if Naruto is really truly serious about being with him, perhaps he should know. "We spent a lot of time together last year and eventually I opened up to her a little. I probably allowed her closer than anyone else and I guess I did fall. A little. I tried to stay back because I didn't want to get between her and Lee since I know both of them and we all have a lot of the same friends. But I enjoyed her company and I just couldn't cut her out again even though while she flirted with me, I knew she was seeing other people."

Naruto puts his hand over Sasuke's fist. "But it was just harmless flirting. She just wanted to have fun while she's in college."

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. I could manage that. I can play that game. Sakura wanted that physical relationship, and I wasn't willing to give it to her. I didn't want to be just some guy she fucked around with, then went back to her beloved boyfriend. I had considered it though. Some. But even when we shared a bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was just some whore."

Naruto blinks rapidly, rather taken aback. He hadn't expected Sasuke to be so brutally and crudely honest.

Sasuke rubs his neck and says in a strained tone, "I think my hesitance saved me a lot of trouble with her. She is still my friend because I like having her around. She's funny and sociable and she depends on me for things I can give her like help with school. I think we came to some silent agreement that we weren't going to do anything, be anything, and I pushed her back. Not letting her touch me as much, not calling her as often, not sleeping together anymore."

"But whenever she needs something, you are there," Naruto adds.

Sasuke nods. "Yeah. I, uh, I like being the smart one, the one with the answers."

"You don't say?" Naruto interjects, bumping Sasuke's shoulder with his own.

A small, relieved smile breaches Sasuke's sober expression and he more freely continues to divulge things to Naruto. "I like others to depend on me. Makes me feel... important, I guess. Sakura is unreliable and selfish, but..."

Naruto rubs his thumb over Sasuke's grip that had loosened during their conversation. "I get it."

A knock sounds at the door and Sasuke stands, but he goes into his bedroom while hiding his face from Naruto.

The blond rises from the couch with a deep sigh and answers the door, finding Ino on the other side.

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?

"Studying."

"Ah, I should see if Sasuke could help me, too. Where is he?"

"Uh, bathroom."

"Oh. Well, Sakura asked me to tell Sasuke that she needs a ride."

Naruto's brow raises. "What's wrong with her car?"

"She's having an oil change so she's stuck at the shop. I'm on my way back from campus so I said I'd stop by."

Naruto picks at the chipping paint on the doorjamb distractedly. "So, you've known Sakura a long time, right?"

"Yeah, since we were, like, thirteen."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I met him in high school. Through Sakura actually."

"They were already friends?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"What do you mean?"

She puts her finger to her lips and thinks back. "Well, let's see… Sasuke is good friends with Neji, and Neji is friends with Lee, and Sakura was dating Lee, so we all just ate lunch together and hung out."

Naruto's eyes subconsciously narrow. "Who's Neji?"

Ino smirks. "He's Sasuke's best friend back home. They've known each other at least ten years." She waggles her brows at Naruto and says, "Maybe they've... experimented."

"Don't even joke." Naruto glares and can't help but ask, "What's he like?"

"He's kind of a goody-goody. Did great in school like Sasuke, but was more, like, sociable. Member of clubs and stuff. President of a couple."

"Do you really think they had a thing?"

"No," she snorts with amusement, something Sasuke does too. "Despite their differences, they are still too much alike. Besides, Neji's straight."

"Ah," Naruto says relieved. He pauses a moment and looks over his shoulder into the apartment quickly. "What do you think about Sakura?"

"Um, she's nice? I don't really understand the question." Ino bites her tongue playfully.

"Do you, uh, do you think she's selfish?"

Ino tilts her head to the side. "Oh, absolutely.

"What about unreliable?"

"Uhm, yeah. Maybe. But don't tell her I said that! Why are you asking? You don't like her, do you?" Ino questions worriedly.

"No. That's not the reason."

"Good. Don't tell her I told you this, but she's been thinking about going after Sasuke again. After not seeing him most of the summer, she's been glad to have him around again. But she's also kinda set her sights on you."

"What? Me? Why?"

"Oh, come on. I might have given you a try myself if you weren't so obviously into Sasuke."

Naruto chuckles a little and brushes the back of his hair in flattered embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess. But not obvious enough apparently. The one person that needs to figure it out doesn't want to."

Ino crosses her arms under her chest. "Hmm? Sasuke still keeping you at bay?"

Naruto bangs his head on the wall. "He's driving me insane. I don't know what he wants. I've been trying to figure him out for the past three months. But sometimes it just feels like I'm the only one interested, like he doesn't care one way or the other." Naruto drags his hand over his face. "Or maybe he just doesn't want me. Maybe all the rebuffs and defenses are his ways of telling me to back the fuck off, but in his own nice way."

"Don't think like that, Naruto." Ino rubs him on the arm consolingly. "Keep trying until he actually tells you to piss off. Keep being his friend because that's what he needs. The other stuff will come." She lowers her voice and says, "I think he likes you too. He just doesn't really know what to do with it. He probably just wants to be sure."

Naruto huffs and leans to the side. "There is no sure in relationships. 'Crushing' and 'falling' and all that rhetorical crap."

"Just don't give up on him," she says with a soft smile, honestly hoping both her boys can be happy with each other. She sighs, lost in her fanciful fantasies of love. Then suddenly Ino's eyes widen and she warns, "But you better watch out! I pretty sure Sakura will try for Sasuke one more time."

"Thanks for the heads-up. Sakura really just wanted him to pick her up?"

"Yup. She was surprised you were over here and actually hung up on her. She likes her men a bit more compliant. I'll see you later. Relay the message to Sasuke, will ya? I'll call Sakura and tell her to suck it up."

"Sure thing. Bye. Wait, Ino! Do you want me to walk you home or something? You shouldn't go by yourself when it's dark."

She smiles, but says, "I'm fine. No one's bothered me before. It's still too early for the creeps." She waves goodbye and starts making her way back downstairs.

Naruto nods in return and closes the door. He hears light shuffling, but doesn't look back. Naruto turns the lock and asks, "Did you hear all that?"

Sasuke leans against the wall, pristine and cold as usual. "Of course." He pushes off and walks to get a water bottle from the fridge. "We're done for tonight," he states on his way back to his room.

"But we didn't even get through one chapter. I'm not leaving, yet."

Sasuke shrugs. "Suit yourself," he says and shuts the door.

Naruto is left alone in the living room. He sighs and glances down at the image in the textbook, one huge picture of a penis spanning two pages. "Well, if that's not a sign..." Naruto flops back on the couch and turns on the TV, waiting for the right moment. Studying be damned. He's got plenty of time to catch up on the material before the test. Sasuke, however, won't wait forever.

Three hours after Ino left and about a half hour of Sasuke's bedroom being dark, Naruto turns off the TV and quietly sneaks into the room. He walks slowly so as not to fall on anything until he reaches the opposite side of the bed. He lifts the covers and starts to crawl in next to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

Half way under the sheets, Naruto curses. "Damn, I gave myself extra time, too."

Sasuke rolls onto his back to look at Naruto, expecting an answer.

"I was cold."

"Go home."

"But I like here better." Naruto pulls the covers over himself and slides next to Sasuke.

"Your feet are cold," Sasuke observes. Rather than withdraw himself from the chill, he wraps his feet with Naruto's and transfers some of his warmth even as he turns away from Naruto once again.

Relishing in the considerate act, Naruto molds to Sasuke's back. He wraps his arm around the other man, placing his palm against Sasuke's chest.

"You aren't going to feel me up again, are you?"

"W-What are talking about?"

Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and drags it over his chest.

"Ahh, you were awake for that? Why didn't you say anything?"

Sasuke drops Naruto's hand. "I wanted to know what you would do."

Naruto rubs his fingertips over Sasuke's stomach. "You were pretending."

Sasuke's quiet grunt is his only response.

"I should have known. But you aren't the only good actor here."

Sasuke turns slightly to look over his shoulder. "When?"

Naruto smiles widely, "Twice."

Sasuke glares back and repeats, "When?"

"That same night. I wasn't able to sleep at all with you in my bed."

Sasuke turns and lies comfortably on his side again. "And?"

Naruto snickers and moves his hand to Sasuke's hip and over his thigh, partially on his butt. "Maybe I should have stayed on the couch again, because you really do have a nice ass."

It takes a moment for Sasuke to realize the time Naruto references, but when he does, he inhales a sharp quiet gasp. The one time he struts around naked! Sasuke elbows Naruto in the gut, taking pleasure in the muffled 'oomph' behind him.

Rubbing the sore spot on his stomach, Naruto asks, "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No."

Naruto whines. "Why not?"

"Because I want someone that is mine and only mine."

Naruto pushes up with his arm to look down at Sasuke. "You don't think I would be faithful to you?"

Sasuke pulls his knees higher and stares at the opposite wall. "I don't know."

Naruto tucks a stray strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear. "What if I promise?"

"Promises are easily broken."

"If I swear?"

"Hardly any better."

Naruto sighs and lies back down, spooning Sasuke. "What can I do then?"

Sasuke is silent, not wanting to divulge what it would take to topple his defenses.

Naruto nuzzles the side of Sasuke's face with his nose. He asks quietly, "What if I love you?"

Sasuke's teeth clench and he fists the sheet under his hands. "I don't know what love is."

Naruto stills, surprised by the admission. He tightly hugs Sasuke, pulling him even closer, and whispers, "We can learn together. Just give me the chance."

7 December

Naruto manipulates the controls, landing powerful blows against his virtual opponent.

Sitting to his left on the couch, Sai pats his inner thigh. "You're really good at this, Naruto."

Naruto laughs uncomfortably and says, "Thanks." He quickly glances at Sasuke.

Sasuke maintains his disconnected appearance, only showing Naruto a bored expression even though his eyes were already on the pair before Naruto looked up nervously.

Naruto goes back to the game but Sai keeps fondling him discreetly. It's really starting to grate on Sasuke's nerves. Everyone knows how Sai is, but it makes for some awkward moments with the group. Sasuke leaves the room to refresh his cup and from the kitchen he texts Naruto, asking, 'Do you like Sai doing that?'

Before Sasuke takes his first sip, Naruto's response makes the phone vibrate on the counter. Sasuke flips it open to see, 'No :('. Sasuke puts the empty water glass in the sink and returns to the group. He stops at the threshold and says, "Sai, will you come here for a second?"

Sai looks up curiously, his hand still on Naruto's knee. "What for?"

Sasuke just motions with his hand and repeats, "Just come here." He walks out the front door closely followed by the other dark-haired man. They stand by the balcony railing, safely away from the front windows separating them from the four other people in Naruto's room. Sasuke begins, "I want to talk to you about the way you act."

Sai tilts his head, his smile never faltering.

"When you do things like... that." Sasuke motions back at the room with the gamers. "Like coming on real strong to people that aren't interested, it makes the rest of us feel weird. And I know Naruto doesn't really like it. He just doesn't want to say something that may come across as mean."

"He doesn't seem to mind to me."

Sasuke counters sternly, "Well, I know him better than you do and I can assure you it makes him uncomfortable."

Sai nods his head. "Alright. I understand."

Sasuke blinks in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course. Completely." Sai smiles again and turns to head back inside.

When Sasuke passes by the room to go to the kitchen again, he hears Kiba question the secret meeting. Sasuke pours another glass of cold water for himself; confrontation always made him anxious. He can feel the epinephrine's effects on himself and just needs a moment alone to calm down. The cup trembles in his grasp and he lets his free hand shake more violently at his side to release some of the energy. He breathes deeply to relax himself, but if he takes anymore personal time, it would raise suspicion so he heads back to his friends. And Sai.

However, when Sasuke reaches the threshold, they all look at him strangely. "What?" he asks defensively.

Sai grins and explains, "I told them what we talked about. That you just wanted a confidant to reveal that you are in love with Sakura."

His eyes widen and he asks incredulously, "What?"

Sakura sits beside Naruto blushing, not sure if she is the butt of a joke or if she had just been indirectly confessed to.

Naruto looks up with wondering eyes to ask Sasuke what's going on. He doesn't believe Sai for a moment since Sasuke wouldn't confide in him in a million years, but they obviously talked about something personal.

Sasuke snarls and says, "That is a spectacular lie, Sai. You should tell them the truth before I do."

Sai throws his arm over the back of the couch behind Naruto. "That is the truth."

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Kiba asks, just wanting to get the story right so he can have his turn at the game.

"We were discussing how disgusting I find Sai's behavior. It makes me sick the way he shamelessly fawns over people who obviously want nothing to do with him."

"Oh, Sasuke," Sai says patronizingly as he stands from the couch. "Are you just jealous because I haven't been paying you enough attention? I didn't realize you were so needy."

Never one to back down, Sasuke stands his ground as Sai approaches, hoping his glare would burn a hole through the other's head.

Sai reaches up quickly and wraps a hand behind Sasuke's neck, pulling him into a sloppy, hard kiss. He gets more of Sasuke's teeth than lips as the man grimaces at the contact and pushes him away. Sai stumbles back and falls, sitting into someone's lap behind him. He chuckles and rubs his chest where Sasuke shoved him. "It's alright if you want to sleep with me, too. There are easier ways to go about it. You could stumble into my bed for example. Drunkenly, if that would make you feel more comfortable."

As Sai stands, Sasuke doesn't give him the chance to get so close again. He grabs the pale man's collar, pulling him out of the room and slamming him down onto the ground. Sasuke hovers over him and snarls, "Don't ever touch me again!" Sasuke flings the limp form away, but Sai's grin simply widens.

Sasuke had never met anyone so infuriating. His eyes widen and twitch at the corners. Just as he winds his leg back in preparation to kick Sai, perhaps beating some sense into him, Naruto grabs Sasuke from behind and pulls him away. Sasuke struggles in the hold, elbowing Naruto but his sturdy body takes the hit easily. Sasuke stops when he realizes it is the blond and simply pushes the arms off of his waist. He hurriedly leaves through the door, slamming it on his way out.

Sasuke manages to get as far as the ground floor before Naruto catches up to him and puts an extra coat around his shoulders. "You shouldn't walk home so late by yourself."

"Hn." Sasuke walks fast with long strides. They reach the entrance of Naruto's complex before Sasuke admits, "I really don't like him."

Naruto snorts. "I could tell."

Sasuke keeps his sadistic ideas of stabbing Sai with his blunt letter opener to himself. He's already scared Naruto enough with his macabre thoughts, but that doesn't stop Sasuke from fantasizing. "I've never disliked someone so much in my life. Maybe I could tolerate his presence if he didn't say or do anything, but when he starts pulling shit like that it pisses me off."

Naruto grabs his arm to make Sasuke stop and pushes him back against a cement support pillar. He pets Sasuke's cold face and soft hair. "It was hardly a kiss, Sasuke. You should forget about it."

"A kiss? When did he kiss you?"

"What? He didn't. I meant you."

Sasuke's angry expression slips away to be replaced by a more stoic one. "Oh, that. Well, that made me mad, but it was the way he fawns over you that really aggravates me." Sasuke's fists clench and he growls, saying, "I really don't like him."

Naruto laughs, not seemingly appropriate or suited to Sasuke's bottled rage.

Sasuke looks at the blond, even more annoyed by his reaction. "What now?"

"You are too much." Sasuke lifts a brow in confusion, but Naruto wraps his arms around him, pulling their bodies close together.

"What if someone sees us?" Sasuke asks, darting his eyes from side to side.

"Nah. It's too earlier for people to be coming back from the bars. And the guys sent me 'cause I'm the only one that has a chance of handling you."

Sasuke jabs Naruto in the side with his fingers, but then leans into him more, mumbling, "I don't need handling."

Naruto laughs it off and asks, "Want me to come home with you?"

Sasuke nods into Naruto's shoulder and turns his head to press his cold lips to a warm neck. He grips Naruto's jacket lapels and says quietly, "You're mine now. I don't like other people touching you like that."

"Stingy, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's totally unreasonable." Sasuke looks up, his nose grazing over Naruto's stubbly jaw.

Naruto grins and claims Sasuke's lips in a deep but chaste kiss. He wraps his arms tighter around Sasuke and says, "Neither do I. No one can touch you either."

"I wouldn't let them anyway."

"Only because you're so prickly."

"Careful. You're likely to get pricked as well."

"Hmm, I think I'd like it." Naruto pulls Sasuke off the cold cement post. He takes the other's hand in his and they leave the property.

Sai stands several yards away behind a Hummer, watching the two interact. He puffs out a visible breath and turns around to go back to his own apartment. He had been forced out to apologize to Sasuke, but the Uchiha apparently has all the comfort he needs.

13 December 

With his final exams finished, Sasuke sits in the center of the sofa with his computer resting on the coffee table and featuring a topless blond man going down on his partner. Sasuke bites his lip, embarrassed to be watching this, but it is for research. After agreeing to take his relationship with Naruto further, it became apparent to him just how much more experience Naruto has, especially in the physical department.

Sasuke doesn't really watch porn, but he overheard a guy in his class talking about a free website and decided to give it a look. He clicked on the tab labeled GAY, which seemed weird in and of itself. He had never considered himself gay, but that is where the research material is, so that's where he'll go.

Watching the hard cock being skillfully sucked between stretched lips does cause a stirring in Sasuke's loins. He rubs his jeans over his crotch and considers jerking off to the image of the man on screen that reminds him of his own blond. Sasuke unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down, slowly reaching into his underwear.

Sasuke's phone vibrates in his pocket, scaring him before he even grabs his cock. His heart races as if his mother had caught him wanking and he slams the computer shut. Pulling the device from his pocket, he sees it is none other than Naruto and answers, "Hello?" His voice quavers, but he hopes Naruto doesn't pick up on his anxiety.

_"Hey, Sasu. Uhm, I don't know, this may be an awful idea, but since you were gonna stay in town over the break, I was wondering if you might want to go with me. To my house. For the holidays. So you're not alone."_

"Oh... Nnnn, I don't know. That might be kinda weird."

_"It won't be weird at all. My parents are the-more-the-merrier type people."_

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon? We just barely started seeing each other."

Naruto laughs and replies,_ "As far as I'm concerned I've been seeing you for months. You don't even have to go as my boyfriend, just my friend that I'm inviting."_

Sasuke grumbles as he thinks it over. "You have to ask your parents first. I'm not going unless they say I can."

_"Already did and they said yes."_

"You already told them I was coming?" Sasuke hisses in a testy tone.

_"Maybe... Just that you might. Don't be mad. You wanted me to ask them anyway. And you were going to stay here. Alone. For Christmas. Remember?"_ After a long, tense pause Naruto asks, _"So? Do you wanna come?"_

Sasuke sighs and rubs his neck, wondering just how bad of an idea it could turn out to be. "Sure."

_"Great,"_ Naruto chirps happily. _"But the thing is I have to work Christmas day to cover for someone who traded with me earlier in the semester. So we would actually be leaving a few days later."_

"That's fine. I don't really care."

_"So then can I stop by your place after my shift on Christmas? We can do something just for us."_

Sasuke bites his lip and nods, but then realizes Naruto can't see him. "OK."

_"Are you sure? I don't have to or anything."_

"No, it's fine. I...I want you to. Just no presents."

Naruto grumbles, but agrees._ "Alright, deal. No gifts on Christmas."_ Naruto pauses and listens to Sasuke even though he is silent except for unusual ragged breaths. _"You sound tired,"_ Naruto worries._ "What were you doing?"_

Sasuke replies quickly, "Nothing."

Naruto hums with an obvious smile reflected in his tone._ "I recognize that rhythm now. Were you jerking off?"_

Sasuke inhales in surprise and snaps, "No."

_"It's OK, Sasuke. It doesn't make you bad."_ Naruto laughs and adds,_ "Actually, it's really hot. I could help you with it."_

Sasuke ends the call without a goodbye. He glares at his computer hatefully, but remembers why he wanted to watch in the first place. Sasuke really doesn't want to ask how many people Naruto's been with or what he has done before. And the blond usually goes for girls. But he said he'd been with a few men, too.

Sasuke pushes the screen back open and restarts the video, skipping to where the blond's redheaded partner is getting into position on his hands and knees. Sasuke shoves his pants down farther off his hips and wraps his hand around himself.

21 December

"Me gusta mi reggae. Me gusta Punk Rock. Pero la cosa que me gusta más es panochita." Naruto nods his head to the song playing over Sasuke's computer and sings portions of the lyrics. His eyes dart to Sasuke in the kitchen and he stands to join his dark-haired boyfriend. "Do you know what it means when they say 'panochita'?"

Sasuke doesn't budge as he fills in the answer to a crossword clue in the newspaper he and Naruto had been working on together. "Yeah, I looked it up the first time I heard it."

Naruto leans back with his elbows on the counter. He moves into Sasuke's line of sight and asks, "And? Is it true?"

Sasuke drops the pen and turns to face Naruto. "Is what true?"

"?Te gusta panochita?" Naruto dances his way into cornering Sasuke against the counter.

"Not especially. Prefiero tu pene." He grabs Naruto brazenly between his legs.

Naruto grins. "You speak-a the spanish pretty well."

"It was my language in high school. I only remember some of it."

Naruto grinds himself into Sasuke's hand. "Tengo un erección para ti."

Sasuke breathes out an amused snort. He puts his hands on Naruto's hips and lifts his knee between Naruto's thighs. "Se dice para mi." He licks Naruto's neck. "Lo quiero."

"Te quiero," spills from Naruto's lips before he can stop himself.

Sasuke's freezes. Fuck! What exactly does Naruto mean by that? Should he say it back?

At the same time, Naruto admonishes himself for not keeping his language in check. It was supposed to be playful banter, not a confession. Naruto pulls back, horror in his eyes as he looks at a confused Sasuke. "Uh, yeah," he says. When Sasuke's black eyes meet his, Naruto realizes he means it in every context. He smiles and lightly squeezes Sasuke's biceps. "Yup," he says and pecks Sasuke's cheek. "Definitely te quiero."

He steps back from Sasuke a little to give him some breathing room. Naruto knew Sasuke was guarded, but some reaction would be reassuring. He just looks so panicked. Naruto removes himself from Sasuke's space because when he gets like that he usually runs away, but Naruto was blocking him and now Sasuke is in an almost trance.

Naruto continues to retreat slowly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "So, uh, I'm just gonna go. Got some errands to run. I guess I'll see you later." Naruto sidesteps the peninsula and walks quickly to the door. As he grabs the handle he hears behind him, "Me, too." Naruto looks over his shoulder at Sasuke who stands tall and almost too sure.

Sasuke repeats, "Me, too. Te- I- I-" Sasuke can't make himself say it. He feels obligated to return Naruto's sentiments, but he just can't. He's still apprehensive about his feelings and the feelings toward him.

Naruto crosses the room and hugs Sasuke close. "It's OK. I'm stupid. It's not something to say carelessly." Naruto rubs Sasuke's back soothingly and adds, "But I do mean it. I hope you know that."

25 December

Naruto plugs in a small plastic tree and cheers when the fiberoptic lights illuminate and periodically change color. He adjusts his santa hat and turns to see what Sasuke thinks, finding the raven on the couch sipping from a champagne flute. He frowns and his mouth hangs open a moment until he comes up with an excuse. "Hey, can we try something?"

Naruto grabs the empty glass on the table and the half bottle of sparkling wine, pouring some for himself before joining Sasuke on the sofa. Naruto curls his arm around Sasuke's, intertwining them with a wide grin.

"Really, Naruto?"

"What? I just wanna try."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but tips the glass back with his wrist. Naruto, on the other hand, uses his whole arm to knock back the liquid and jostles Sasuke into pouring the contents over his chin and onto his shirt.

Sasuke breaks from Naruto immediately and growls at having his clothes soiled.

"My bad," Naruto apologizes with a barely concealed smirk. "I'll take care of it." He puts both glasses on the table and inches closer to Sasuke.

When Naruto reaches for him, Sasuke moves back but soon comes in contact with the armrest and has no where to go as his blond companion continues to grab at the buttons on his shirt.

Naruto pops open the clothing and fans it out away from Sasuke's body. He moves in hungrily to kiss Sasuke's neck, slowly drifting to his chest and licking the spilled champagne off pale flesh, toying with a perked nipple hardened by the liquid and cool air.

Sasuke clenches the back and edge of the couch as Naruto teases him. Anxious in his partial nudity, Sasuke tries to keep himself from shaking too noticeably as adrenaline floods his system. Sasuke throws his head back to prevent himself from looking at Naruto and overstimulating himself, but the hot hands around his waist and the wet tongue on his chest are more than enough.

Naruto kisses Sasuke at his collar bone, making his way up the pale neck. He looks down at Sasuke's flushed face and closed eyes as he lightly pecks Sasuke's cheek to draw his attention. When Sasuke peeks at him, Naruto's eyes shine and he smiles with familiar wickedness. He claims Sasuke's lips and feels his boyfriend's hands slide over his back. Naruto just barely pulls away and asks, "Am I getting it?"

Dazedly, Sasuke mumbles, "What?"

Naruto licks swollen lips lightly. "Am I getting it off?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke replies breathily.

Naruto mouths his way down Sasuke's alabaster torso and pops the button on his black slacks. He unzips and tugs them down a bit off Sasuke's waist to his thighs.

Sasuke tenses, biting his lip nervously, but allows Naruto to role his underwear down to expose his excited length. The bit of champagne he'd already consumed probably helps him to be more accepting of the situation and less inhibited about showing and sharing himself with Naruto. That's the reason he'd started drinking it anyway.

Naruto looks at the penis for a moment then his eyes dart up to Sasuke's face. "Can I?"

Sasuke squeezes his forehead between his forefinger and thumb and glances out the corner of his eye. Laboring for breath already, he asks again, "What?"

Naruto snuggles beside Sasuke, situating himself on his side between his mostly naked boyfriend and the back of the couch. "I wanna touch you, Sasu," he says in a husky whisper. His hand follows the wet path his tongue left and down to Sasuke's groin. Naruto kisses Sasuke's jaw and sucks on the lobe of his ear as he begins to stroke his partner.

Sasuke groans as he pulls his knees up and grinds the heels of his feet into the couch cushions. To have Naruto's strong hand giving him pleasure is so new and foreign and exciting, Sasuke hardly knows what to do with himself. He looks over at the blond and reaches to cup his cheek. Sasuke tilts Naruto's face and claims his lips while the skilled tanned hand continues to work. "Nnnn... Naruto."

Naruto massages more enthusiastically and Sasuke can't control his pelvis, closing his eyes as he feels himself getting closer. Naruto leans over and puts his mouth over Sasuke's sensitive nipple, delicately rolling it between his teeth.

Sasuke tries to pull away from the sensation, but Naruto doesn't let him escape the pleasure. He continues lavishing attention until Sasuke grabs his arm suddenly in warning before he unloads. Naruto gives one last suck to Sasuke's chest, listening to the spent man beside him moan and breathe deeply through his nose.

A little embarrassed, Sasuke keeps his eyes closed until he is prepared to face Naruto. However, when Naruto's mouth finds his, Sasuke kisses back softly with just their lips moving together.

Naruto wipes his messy hand down the leg of his trousers. He shifts his own hardness, but soon returns his eager hand to Sasuke's smooth, porcelain body.

Sasuke notices the adjustment, feeling Naruto move against his thigh. He looks down the length of their bodies, himself exposed to the world and Naruto fully dressed. Sasuke pulls his pants up a bit and moves from beside Naruto in order to maneuver the blond onto his back with himself seated on Naruto's lap. He leans down and kisses Naruto, pushing his boyfriend's shirt up as far as it will go. He then drags his hands down Naruto's hard body, relishing tickled shivers along the way, and begins to unfix clothing.

At the sound of the zipper, Naruto's eyes burst open in surprise and he feels Sasuke smirk into their kiss. Wow... Maybe Sasuke isn't as much of a prude as he seems. If he wants a peek, a touch, a taste, Naruto certainly isn't going to stop him.

Sasuke pulls back and resumes his seated posture. He moves Naruto's underwear out of the way to unleash the straining organ and slowly reaches for it. He has never touched someone so intimately before and he does so tentatively, softly.

Naruto groans and squeezes Sasuke's thighs as he arches into the touch. "Fuck. Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto wraps his hand around Sasuke's and makes his grip firmer, his own breath hitching under the stronger hold.

Sasuke sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, enjoying the scene before him. He starts kissing Naruto's neck and moves to his lips, mimicking some of what Naruto had down to him. He sticks his tongue in Naruto's mouth, wanting to taste him more, while his hand works down south.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke and allows his mouth to be thoroughly molested. His hands go down the back of Sasuke's pants and he grabs the mounds tightly. Finally having his hands on Sasuke after such a long fight, Naruto can't help wanting to touch as much bare skin as possible. Sasuke sits up to straddle one of Naruto's thighs, but Naruto's hands stay firmly glued to his ass. He follows after the raven and attacks his neck and chest, leaving circular traces of his sexually hungry actions.

Sasuke groans and shoves his free hand into Naruto's hair, yanking back and devouring full lips once again. He pants across Naruto's face and the blond goes back to breaking vessels on Sasuke's neck, using his teeth to scrape lightly when sucking just isn't enough.

Naruto doesn't last much longer, especially since he's been so long without any kind of sexual act with another person. He'd abstained ever since he decided to pursue Sasuke seriously because he knew the Uchiha would accept nothing less.

Naruto nips at Sasuke's nipple as he spurts over his stomach and Sasuke's hand. Naruto sighs and flops back on the couch.

Sasuke shrugs out of his shirt, using it to wipe Naruto's stomach and his own hand before tossing it to the floor. He then tugs Naruto's shirt the rest of the way off and drops it to the ground. After arranging himself in his remaining clothes more comfortably, he lies next to Naruto against the back of the couch with one arm draped across Naruto's bare chest.

Naruto's arm curls under Sasuke to hold him around his shoulders. He scratches at his abdomen, brushing against his softening organ carelessly and then pulls Sasuke's leg across his lower half. Naruto stokes his fingers through Sasuke's hair, only then realizing just how long and soft it actually is. "Merry Christmas."

"Mmm," Sasuke mumbles in reply and pecks his boyfriend one last time on the cheek.

30 December

Naruto parks in the street just out of the way of the mailbox. He glances back at the two vehicles already occupying the driveway and heaves a heavy sigh before crawling out of the low sports car.

Sasuke exits onto the lawn and pulls at his turtle neck collar. He usually hates these things, but he needed something to cover the marks Naruto left that had yet to fade in the past few days.

Naruto comes up beside him with their bags and nudges Sasuke's arm. "Ready?"

Sasuke stares up at the two-story home and asks, "How much have you told your parents about us?"

"Well, let's just say that if we are discreet, we can share my old room. I'm not sure if Dad would split us up if he knew exactly what was between us. They're really excited to meet you though. They probably already know, or at least have some guesses. Why else would I bring someone home?"

"I thought the excuse was because I was by myself."

"That was just the excuse for you 'cause I knew you would be difficult."

Sasuke growls and grabs the handle of his suitcase, tugging demandingly. "Gimme my bag."

Naruto pouts, knowing Sasuke is miffed about seemingly being manipulated. "I really didn't want you to be alone for the holidays. But I also wanted ya'll to meet, even though it's kinda soon."

Naruto fights him a bit, but Sasuke tears his luggage away and walks up to the porch. He waits a moment before knocking until Naruto joins him.

A man with grey hair and an eye patch answers the door holding a deep mug. "Naruto, my boy. You finally made it. And you brought your little friend."

Sasuke musters the warmest smile he can and tries not to snicker at the man before him, obviously sucking down a bit of spiked eggnog.

Kakashi ushers them inside and starts up the stairs to their room. Naruto follows after him, so Sasuke does too. He opens the door at the end of the hall and steps inside even though much of the floor space is taken up by an air mattress next to a twin bed. "We weren't sure what ya'll wanted-"

"This is great," Sasuke says and drops his bag on the blow-up mattress already fitted with sheets. "I appreciate you all inviting me to stay here for a few days. I don't mean to impose."

Kakashi looks over at Naruto, but the blond young man just grins back at him. "It's no trouble at all. Iruka will be back soon, he just had to run to the store." Kakashi raises his cup and says, "I'll leave ya'll alone now. See you at dinner."

"Thanks, Dad", Naruto calls after Kakashi as he closes the door quietly. He turns to Sasuke and says, "I'll take the floor."

Sasuke slips out of his shoes, holding onto the dresser for support, and says, "No. It's fine."

"Really, Sasuke. You can have the bed. What kind of host would I be if I let you sleep on the floor." Naruto goes to grab Sasuke's bag, but the Uchiha smacks his hand away.

"I said it's fine." Sasuke steals a pillow off Naruto's bed and plops it down on the mattress. "I am where I want to be."

Naruto chuckles and wraps his arms around Sasuke. "Are you?" he asks as he pulls Sasuke close, shifting their contours to fit each other.

"Yes," Sasuke states, putting his arms around Naruto as well.

"Good." Naruto presses his lips to Sasuke's and works his mouth open, delving his tongue inside shallowly. Naruto pulls himself away and rests his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I've got you all to myself now." The front door slams shut downstairs and Naruto remedies his statement. "Well, mostly."

The sound of feet running up the stairs soon follows. Sasuke pulls out of Naruto's hold just in time as Naruto's other father, Iruka, bursts into the room.

"Naruto!" he shouts as he crosses the short distance and envelops his taller, bigger son in an embrace. He rocks the young man back and forth happily despite having seen him just a month ago during Thanksgiving break. Iruka then turns to his son's companion and hugs him as well. "It's nice to meet you, Sasuke. We're so glad you could visit with us."

Sasuke tenses in the unfamiliar hold, not having allowed such contact to someone so unknown before. He pats Iruka's back awkwardly and says, "Thank you for having me."

Iruka holds Sasuke at arm's length and looks at him with a huge smile. "Naruto's never brought anyone home before."

Sasuke coughs and sputters lightly at what the man seems to be implying. "Yes, well... I appreciate you all inviting me to stay here for a few days. I don't mean to impose," he says quickly, reciting the words again to Iruka.

"It's no trouble at all." Iruka looks at Sasuke for a long time, making the Uchiha uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Sasuke glances over at Naruto and Iruka seems to become aware of the atmosphere. "Oh, yes, I should get back to making dinner." He releases Sasuke and pats Naruto on the cheek on his way out of the room. "Had to go back to get something your father left went I sent him earlier. I swear he does it on purpose." Iruka stops at the door, knob in hand and turns back to say, "I'll just let you boys settle in for now. Such a long drive from the university, ya'll must be T-I-R-E-D."

Once alone, Sasuke turns to Naruto curiously. "Why'd he spell it?"

Naruto chuckles as he continues to unpack. "It's something from when I was little. They used to spell words when they didn't want me to know what they were talking about. Like telling one another that I was tired without letting me in on the plan to get me to bed." Naruto sighs and grins, "Ah, yup, yup, I could spell fuck before I knew what it meant. "

Ten minutes later when they had put away their clothes and toiletries, Naruto grabs some boxy items from his bag and puts them behind himself, trying to back out of the room.

Sasuke looks over through narrowed, suspicious eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just some gifts to put under the tree. Ya know, for my dads." Naruto's shit eating grin only serves to make him look less innocent and more sneaky.

Standing and facing each other in a showdown, Sasuke asks, "Why are you hiding them?"

"No reason." They stare at each other a moment but then Naruto suddenly bolts out of the room with Sasuke hot on his heels to the stairs. Naruto scuttles down, but stops abruptly at the bottom step. "Rin? Hey! Uh, how are you?" Naruto knew she was around somewhere, he'd seen her car, but he didn't expect to almost run her over.

She smiles up at him. "Hello, Naruto. It's nice to see you again. Who's your friend?"

"Ah, this is Sasuke."

Rin reaches around Naruto and shakes his hand. The three of them stand at the base of the staircase for a long ten seconds until Rin finally says, "Well, I hope you have a nice evening with Iruka and Kakashi."

"Aren't you staying? Dad's cooking."

"No, I can't. I just dropped by with some gifts since I couldn't make it over before Christmas," she explains. Rin smiles with her hands folded in front of her and says, "Well, bye, Naruto. Sasuke, nice to meet you."

When the woman leaves, Naruto stays on the step staring at the closed door. Sasuke puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and asks, "You OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just kinda awkward whenever we see each other. Like being around a relative you only see once a year. Ya know each other, but not really, but sorta feel bad for not knowing as well as maybe you should. But you don't really want to know either. It's weird, so we just push through until everything goes back to normal." Naruto takes the last step and goes into the family room to deposit the gifts under the tree. He grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls him into the dining room.

After dinner Sasuke tries to help clear the table, but gets shooed away and told to sit by the tree. When Iruka joins everyone in the still decorated living room, he brings coffee and hot chocolate with marshmallows.

Kakashi prods Naruto into distributing gifts, not wanting to get up from his comfortable seat and dig under the tree. "What are you waiting for, Son? Get down there and play Santa. I want my presents now."

"It's not about receiving..." Iruka chides, nudging his partner in the side.

"Yeah, yeah. So what'd you get me. You'll like what I got you," he says with a wink to his partner.

Naruto crawls on the ground and grabs two gifts in each hand. He plops one down in each of his dads' lap with a huge smile. Naruto walks on his knees back to the tree and picks up another gift, inching his way back to Sasuke. He balances it on top of Sasuke's cup and sits on the floor at his boyfriend's feet.

Sasuke stares at it then looks to Naruto, surprised to have something. "This is for me?"

"Yeah. That's why I put it there."

All eyes move to Sasuke as he begins to neatly open the wrapping paper, pealing away the tape and unfolding the edges. He pulls back the flap and finds a picture of himself smiling genuinely, a rare treat Naruto managed to capture on film. Sasuke touches the picture and the frame moves, he pushes more and finds that it flips all the way around where he finds another picture on the back. This one, however, is of Naruto wearing a content and happy expression, his eyes soft and his smile small and adoring.

Sasuke rubs his thumb over Naruto's image and looks over to the real one beside him. He manages a quiet, "Thank you."

Naruto grins, pleased that Sasuke seems to appreciate the gift. "I took that one when you weren't looking and Sakura caught me for this one when I was looking at the other one. You like it?"

Sasuke nods. "Very much."

"Good." Naruto pulls Sasuke down by his collar and kisses him.

Sasuke returns the gesture, trying to pour his thanks into the press of their lips, but he pulls back shyly when he remembers the other people in the room. He glances at Iruka and Kakashi nervously before hiding his flushed face behind his hair.

Naruto reaches up and tucks one side behind Sasuke's ear, not allowing him to hide completely, and rests his hands over Sasuke's knees.

"Well," Kakashi says, "We have a New Year's party to being getting to." He stands and pulls Iruka up with him. Pushing his partner out of the room, he calls over his shoulder, "Don't wait up."


	7. January

This chapter has been edited for content. The full, original version can be found on ygallery.

* * *

><p><span>1 January<span>

Sasuke lies on his stomach on the blow-up bed looking at the picture of himself and flipping to Naruto's frequently.

The door to the bedroom creaks open when Naruto enters sporting a pair of loose boxers with water still dripping down his arms and legs from his shower. He rubs the towel over one side of his damp hair and asks, "Something wrong?"

Sasuke looks him over through thin black metal frames, starting at Naruto's toes and trailing his eyes slowly up to Naruto's slightly concerned gaze. Sasuke turns away and focuses back on the pictures. "No. Just..."

Naruto waits a moment to hear how Sasuke feels, but it never comes. He smirks lopsidedly and crosses the room to sit on his bed. Naruto rubs the top of his foot over the back of Sasuke's arm to draw those black eyes' attention.

Sasuke glares at the foot then looks to its owner quizzically.

Naruto grins, still stroking Sasuke. "Wanna join me up here? We can pick up where we left off after the ball drop."

Sasuke smirks and rolls onto his side, displaying his own bare-chestedness. "Can you handle me?"

Naruto snorts, loving when Sasuke plays back. "We'll just have to see."

Sasuke rises, secretly happy to be off the flimsy, noisy air mattress, and pushes Naruto down on the bed. Sasuke crawls on top of him and starts at Naruto's tan neck, feeling warm hands caressing his back, and then moves to full parted lips. Sasuke rubs his thigh between Naruto's legs, enjoying the feel of Naruto gradually getting hard against him as it spurs his own arousal.

Naruto moans softly into their kisses, but he is the one to break free first. He rakes his fingers through Sasuke's hair, holding some of the longer tresses out of Sasuke's face so that he can see the other clearly. "Ya know, I didn't give you that so you would put out."

One black brow raises condescendingly. "I do know. If you had, I wouldn't be here." Sasuke starts rubbing again, pulling a low groan from the man beneath him, and claims his lips once more. He hadn't brought a gift for Naruto. He hadn't expected to receive one at all at his boyfriend's belated family celebration. Maybe he should...

Naruto thrusts against the firm thigh. His hands go down the back of Sasuke's boxers and push the clothing lower to reveal ass cleavage. He gropes the mounds and begins to push and pull, guiding Sasuke's movements and forcing them together harder and faster.

Sasuke pushes up and hovers over Naruto, feeling the big hands on his ass. Panting lightly, Sasuke flushes as he looks down at Naruto. He bites his bottom lip and stares at Naruto's ear, anything but those striking blue eyes. He starts tentatively, "I'm..." Sasuke closes his eyes and shakes his head. He hates talking about it. Sighing, he admits, "Not yet."

Chicken shit. Can't even bring himself to say it outright.

Naruto stops squeezing, stops pressing and rubbing. He sits up some and kisses Sasuke's cheek. "It's fine." Naruto pulls his hands out of Sasuke's underwear and rubs them over his back and sides. "I only want to hold you anyway."

Sasuke scoffs, not believing that for a second, but he appreciates it and lays down atop Naruto. He folds his hands over Naruto's chest and props his chin between his fingers to look at the blond. "I just-"

Naruto shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

Sasuke lays his head down and says to the wall, "I didn't have anything for you for Christmas. We don't really celebrate it."

"It's fine. I just wanted to give you something 'cause every time I get to touch you is like a gift."

Sasuke snorts and looks back at Naruto mockingly. "Did you really just say that?"

"What?" Naruto's face brightens with shades of red. "You made me work so fucking hard to get any at all! It's your fault." He looks away in embarrassment, pouting.

Sasuke's smirk softens and he pulls Naruto's face to look back at him. "Don't turn away from me," he commands with a pleading lilt and plants a couple kisses on Naruto's chest.

Naruto sighs, staring at the ceiling, and starts drawing on Sasuke's back with his fingertips. "There is something you can give me. If you want. If you're up to it."

Sasuke tilts his head in curiosity. "What is it?"

Naruto puts his finger under Sasuke's chin and quietly says, "Come here." He urges Sasuke upward and presses their lips together again.

Sasuke smiles, also enjoying his apparent gift to Naruto, and climbs up higher to be at the same level. He likes making out more than he ever thought he would.

Naruto holds Sasuke around the middle and rolls them over, putting the now uncertain Uchiha beneath him. He continues kissing but moves to Sasuke's neck, possessively sucking on some of his pervious marks to make them darker and last longer. He kisses lightly up to Sasuke's mouth again and delves his tongue between parted lips, toying with him, finding that his lesser experienced boyfriend who doesn't always quite know what to do is charming and cute. He wouldn't tell that to Sasuke though. The Uchiha would castrate him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto waits for Sasuke's dark depths shielded behind layers of glass to look at him. He says with moist lips grazing over Sasuke's, "Let me suck you."

Sasuke shrinks into the cushions, his hands twitching against Naruto's back with anxiety.

Naruto pushes up onto his hands and knees above Sasuke and looks down worriedly. "Hey, hey, we don't have to. It's not a problem." Naruto starts to move away to lay between Sasuke and the wall, but the Uchiha stops him.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's arms around his biceps to keep him firmly in place. He pulls his knees up on either side of Naruto and squeezes the man between them. "Hold on a second." Sasuke stares at the necklace dangling in front of Naruto's chest but not at his boyfriend's eyes, yet. Those eyes make him melt and he would probably do anything Naruto asked of him.

Naruto kisses his forehead in comfort, really not wanting to rush Sasuke, but he has never been with a virgin. Not even when he was a virgin. He was a horny teen, whereas Sasuke is a more thoughtful and reserved adult. But damn it, why does he have to be so sexy? Even more so when he gets a bit nervous about it. It all makes Naruto unsure of the pace they should take.

Naruto considers whipping out his free ticket Sasuke had given him. Given just before rejecting him once again, too. He rediscovered the math note in his pocket and figured out how to solve the answer, pleased to find out that his boyfriend is a closet pervert. But Naruto doesn't want to make Sasuke do anything nor feel obliged because the Uchiha would probably do it out of some sense of honor or pride to keep up his end of the deal.

Sasuke's gaze shifts to his underwear. He clearly sees the outline of his penis through the cotton and Naruto's covered but hanging over him. Sasuke's hands cup Naruto's face and the blond looks down at him. "OK. Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really? I don't-"

"Yeah. Do it."

"I just wanna make sure y-"

"Dammit, Naruto! Do you want to suck my cock or not?"

Naruto freezes, blinking rapidly. "I do."

"Then hop to it."

Naruto smirks and licks once at the tip of Sasuke's nose. "You're sexy when you're bossy." He pecks Sasuke's lips lightly and requests, "Say it again."

Sasuke looks away after his bravado had evaporated. "No."

"Come on, Sasu. Say it. Say 'suck my cock' again." Naruto kisses his neck while grinding on Sasuke's leg. He softly strokes Sasuke's arm and curls it around his neck. "Say it."

"Naruto…"

"Come on. You know it turns me on when you say dirty things." He grabs the other hand and sucks on two of Sasuke's fingers, thrusting them in and out of his hot mouth while his tongue laves at the undersides.

Sasuke groans, his imagination putting those sensations on his erection. With partially closed eyes and a dark pink tint to his cheeks, he finally yields to Naruto. "Suck my cock," he says in a low whisper.

Naruto grins around the digits in his mouth. He pulls them out slowly and kisses Sasuke's Adam's apple, mouthing his way down to the hem of black boxers. He crouches in front of his gift, all wrapped up nice for him. He lifts Sasuke's lower torso off the bed and slides the boxers down. Sasuke's hips drop back to the mattress, but Naruto keeps pulling his underwear away, lifting Sasuke's legs straight into the air until one leg comes free. He leaves the other side around Sasuke's ankle so they do not get lost.

Naruto rubs his hands over Sasuke's legs and pushes them apart at the knees, positioning them on either side of himself so that Sasuke is bare and exposed for him. "Fuck, Sasuke. Where did you come from?"

Sasuke peers down at Naruto from under the rim of his glasses, wondering what he is talking about.

Naruto catches the gaze. He smiles and asks, "You know you're perfect, right?"

Sasuke blushes and puts his forearms over his eyes to hide his reaction, shifting the glasses askew down his nose. "Shut up." Sasuke feels Naruto's hand slide slowly from his knee to his inner thigh and lower. Sasuke's breathing hitches and all he wants is for Naruto to do more than just touch him so carefully like a porcelain doll.

Naruto scoots down the bed into a comfortable position and gets to work immediately savoring his Sasuke present.

Sasuke releases a shaky breath. His toes curl in the sheets and his thigh and groin muscles contract.

Naruto hums in appreciation. "You taste good."

With his heel Sasuke lightly kicks Naruto in the side for the comment, still not uncovering his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

Naruto chuckles and dives in again with talented oral muscles. He looks up at Sasuke, his mouth agape to take in quick breaths and his eyes still cloaked to hide himself. Naruto releases with a pop and while his hand continues, he says, "Look at me, Sasu." Sasuke does not obey at first, so Naruto reaches up and pulls his arm away with surprisingly little resistance. Naruto places Sasuke's hand at the back of his blond head. "Watch me."

Sasuke fixes the frames and peers out through one eye, seeing only Naruto's huge smile. He slowly opens both eyes and takes in the full scene. He sucks on his lip as Naruto bobs, using just a little teeth for edge.

Sasuke grips tightly to the short hairs at the back of Naruto's head and cannot help, but mostly does not realize, pushing Naruto to take more into that incredible heat.

Naruto shifts to accommodate Sasuke's participation. He can handle the pushing at the back of his head, but not the thrusting on top of it. Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke's pelvis, preventing eager hips from moving too much.

Sasuke's pants become ragged and in warning he huffs, "Na-Naruto."

The blond looks up at Sasuke, a smirk pulling the corners of his occupied mouth, and takes as much as he can without gagging.

Choking gasps escape from Sasuke as he tries to hold onto some dignity but the pleasure of orgasm is too great.

Naruto hums around his delicious gift and feels the warm jets start to fill his mouth. He swallows even as it continues to spurt out and drinks all Sasuke can give him. He pulls off smiling and kisses the hot flesh with Sasuke watching him. He grabs Sasuke's leg and puts his underwear back into its proper place before settling down next to his boyfriend and pulling the sheets over them.

Sasuke curls onto his side with Naruto spooning him from behind. He traces a line on Naruto's hand holding him around the waist absentmindedly and asks, "You want me to do it for you?"

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanted you." Naruto snuggles, wiggling to get as close to Sasuke as possible. " 'S a good way to start the new year." Naruto wraps his warm hand around Sasuke's thigh and kisses his temple.

Tired and satisfied, Sasuke just nods in agreement.

That was his first time really with another person. Oral sex, though... Does that count? Sure it does. He gets half a point at least.

10 January

Naruto arrives at Sasuke's apartment so they could ride together to meet the others. However, he shows up earlier than promised in order to get a look at Sasuke's assigned partner whom he had been gushing over since they started the new semester. Apparently, this guy is some kind of super smart genius.

Naruto walks in as usual and finds Sasuke and his partner sitting across from one another, Shikamaru leaning over and pointing at something on Sasuke's page. Naruto stares at the pair on the floor sitting around the coffee table.

"Naruto? Is it time already?" Sasuke grabs his phone to check the hour. "We aren't finished, yet."

"That's OK," Naruto says and shuts the door behind himself. "I'll wait." He sits on the couch to the right of Sasuke, rubbing his hand over Sasuke's back as a discreet possessive show. He has no idea what they are doing, but has no problem hovering either.

He watches Shikamaru closely. Naruto had originally mistaken the laziness for a flirtatious aloofness like how Sasuke regarded him for the first couple months, but he quickly discovers that Shikamaru really is just a slow moving, not-to-be-troubled kinda guy.

They wrap up the assignment and Sasuke tells Naruto, "Just give me a minute and we can leave." Sasuke disappears into his bedroom, clicking the door closed quietly.

The awkward silence between strangers is punctured when Shikamaru says blandly, "I'm not trying to take him."

The sudden sound startles Naruto, even more so because of the statement the other so easily puts out there. Naruto laughs uncomfortably, hoping he hadn't been that obvious, and says embarrassedly while rubbing the fringe at the back of his neck, "Yeah. I figured that much out."

"Sasuke is interesting though. He doesn't speak in class and keeps mostly to himself, but outside that environment, he is surprisingly…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I was going to say friendly, but that's not quite right."

Naruto grins. "I know what you mean."

Shikamaru shifts on the floor, putting his hands behind himself on the carpet and leaning back. "How long have you two been together?"

"Officially about a month. But I've been after him since we started the year." Naruto leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees as he warms up to the other man. "Ya'll seem to get along, which is a compliment in and of itself when it comes to Sasuke. You wanna go out with us?"

Sasuke emerges and looks between the two, curious about their conversation. At least Naruto isn't making an ass of himself anymore.

"I invited Shikamaru to go with us," Naruto explains to the suspicious look from Sasuke.

"Oh? Yeah, if you want. We're just going to hang out with some people."

Hoping Shikamaru may be familiar with some of the same people, Naruto lists their group of friends. "Maybe you know 'em: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi. Possibly Sai."

Sasuke glares at Naruto.

The blond remedies with an awkward laugh, "Maybe not Sai."

Shikamaru stands and leans backward to crack his spine. "I'll go."

"Really?" Sasuke asks, surprised.

Shikamaru shrugs. "Not if you don't wan-"

"No, it's fine. We do. I just didn't think you'd actually want to go."

Shikamaru shoves his hands in his pockets and waits for the other two men to lead the way. After a moment, he asks, "So, when are you supposed to be there?"

"Oh, right! Let's go." Naruto jumps up and leads the way out the door.

When they arrive at the diner style 24 hour restaurant, the others are already at some of the outdoor tables. Kiba hollers unintelligibly when he sees Naruto's Mustang pulling into the parking lot.

Naruto and Sasuke step out, but Sasuke stays behind to hold his seat up for Shikamaru to exit from the back. They speak momentarily by the car and eventually Sasuke walks away to join the group while Shikamaru smokes by himself.

"Who's your friend?" Ino cranes her neck to get a better look, but the man's back faces them. "And why isn't the asshole coming over here."

Sasuke looks back over his shoulder and explains, "That's Shikamaru. He just wanted to have a cigarette first."

"Shikamaru?" She peers more closely as the newcomer approaches and then punches Chouji's arm until he looks up from his plate.

Shikamaru stops in front of the table and nods to Ino and Chouji. "Hey."

Ino blots to her feet and pulls the newcomer into a hug. "Shika! I haven't seen you in forever." She pulls him over by his elbow and seats him in between herself and Chouji.

Kiba nudges Naruto and asks quietly, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"He's Sasuke's partner for some project."

Ino squeals and says to Shikamaru, "I didn't know you went here. What 'cha been doin'?"

Shikamaru slouches in the seat and says monotonously, "Nothing much."

Sakura smiles kindly and asks, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We went to elementary school together," Ino explains excitedly. She bumps Shikamaru next to her and adds, "We were all, like, best friends, but he moved away."

"You're all from the same place but didn't know each other?" Naruto asks, his question mostly directed at Sasuke.

Ino answers though, too happy with her rediscovery to notice, "We went to primary together, but we," she gesture to the rest of the table to include Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke, "all met in middle school."

Sakura hugs Ino next to her around the waist and the gesture is returned with that platonic love girls can do. "That's when we became friends."

Naruto looks over at Kiba and nods his head at him. "Where were you?"

"Ahh, I didn't have time for girls. I was playin' sports and failin' classes. Actually, one of my math teachers made Sasuke tutor me a couple times."

Naruto grins and looks to Sasuke for elaboration. "So did ya'll hang out?"

"Not really. We ran with different people."

"Yeah," Kiba brags. "I was popular and Sasuke was too smart to be cool."

Ino kicks him under the table. "Shut up, Kiba. Smart just isn't cool until you get older."

She tries to comfort Sasuke for Kiba's insensitivity but the Uchiha doesn't need it. He never had a problem with not being cool. At that age, cool equates to stupid and reckless. They were idiots then; most still are.

"Were you friends with Neji back then?" Naruto asks for the sake of curiosity.

"Yeah."

"Anyone else?"

Sasuke shrugs. "A few."

Naruto looks at him with a sad furrow forming between his brows.

Sasuke feels the pity coming on and it is wholly unwanted. In order to stop it in its tracks, he says callously, "I'd rather have a couple of friends I care about than hundreds I don't give a shit if they get hit by a bus."

Naruto snorts, effectively thrown out of his concern. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

Kiba adds his two cents, "Or that Sasuke was just a self-important, anti-social prick."

Ino kicks him in the shin again.

Sakura glares at Kiba next to her and pats her soft hand over Sasuke's folded fingers on the table. "We love you, Sasuke. Kiba's just being an asshole."

Naruto puts his arm around Sasuke and jerks him around, clandestinely trying to touch him affectionately in front of everyone. "Yeah, we love you, Sasu."

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is," Kiba tries to reason. "I'm not saying he's like that now." Kiba looks around Naruto at Sasuke. "Right, bro?"

Sasuke nods, not easily offended in the first place but also somewhat distracted by Naruto's warm palm against his chest.

Knowingly, Ino turns back to Shikamaru and asks, "So, why'd you disappear back then? Your dad got a job or something, right?"

"Yeah. Promotion at a national park."

Chouji pushes some food over to Shikamaru. "It's good to see you again. We should hang out more."

22 January 

"There you are!" Naruto had looked all over the apartment complex for Sasuke, from the dumpsters to the laundry and even the workout room. "Should've know to come up here. What're you doin'?"

Sasuke looks over at the blond on the wooden staircase that leads from the pool to the upper deck. "Nothing much."

"Just thinkin'?" Naruto asks archly as he walks toward Sasuke through the wintery night air.

Sasuke's lip twitches. "Something like that."

"'Bout what?" Naruto stands next to Sasuke's lounging poolside chair with his arms crossed to ward off some of the chill.

"Nothing special."

Naruto gazes up at the stars. "Nothingness again?"

"No."

"Me?"

"...Sure."

"Us?"

Sasuke nods then returns to looking up at the night sky.

"What about us?"

"Just stupid stuff."

Naruto pushes Sasuke's shoulder to urge him to sit up. He crawls in behind Sasuke and wraps his arms around the inadequately dressed man. "Hey, which of these is Sirius?"

Sasuke lies back into Naruto's warmth. He looks around the sky a moment and points. "Mmm... That one. The bright one. It's the dog's nose."

"How'd you know that?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I learned a few of them awhile back."

"Which other ones?" Naruto holds Sasuke closer to warm him, finding the Uchiha to be nearly ice cold in his PJ pants and light sweater.

Sasuke points skyward with his right hand, sweeping through a set of three stars. "There's Orion's belt. And see his sword here? And Taurus over there. These ones that make a V are the horns. And..." Sasuke gestures to a general part of the sky above Sirius, "Monoceros is in here somewhere. The unicorn. And Orion's other dog is above that. And Gemini's up there and Hydra's over he-"

Naruto kisses Sasuke's cheek suddenly and he stops blabbering. He drops his arm to lay over Naruto's and relaxes back into the warm body. They sit in comfortable silence while Sasuke plays with Naruto's hands, pulling lightly at the digits, tracing fine creases and occasionally interlocking their fingers.

Naruto's free hand moves up to Sasuke's neck and turns Sasuke's face to his. He leans down and captures chilled lips as his hand snakes up the front of Sasuke's top, finding the flesh to be colder than even his hand. He tears away and says with visibly hot breath, "I think we should take this inside."

Sasuke hums and nods. He stands and helps Naruto out of the reclining chair. When his feet hit the cold concrete, the air becomes more apparent to him and he shivers.

On their way back to the apartment, Naruto pauses on the landing to Sasuke's floor and says, "Go on ahead. I'm gonna grab something from my car."

Sasuke nods and heads down the hall while Naruto trots down the stairs. When Sasuke reaches his door, he goes in and almost secures the latch out of habit, but remembering Naruto will be returning, he leaves it unlocked. The goof would probably run into the door otherwise. Sasuke rubs his arms to heat up his appendages and turns the heater on low. He goes to sit on the couch and wait for Naruto.

When Naruto finally bursts through the door, he grins hugely as he toes off his tennis shoes and tosses his coat on the floor. He quickly crosses to Sasuke and almost jumps on top of him, immediately resuming where they had left off outside.

Sasuke feels weird about it at first, but soon falls into step with Naruto. It was strange to just start making out suddenly, like going from zero to sixty in half a second, but it's kind of nice. And fun. He wraps his arms around Naruto and darts his hands up the back of the blond's shirt.

Naruto eagerly molds his mouth to Sasuke's and playfully teases the other's tongue with his. He groans into the kiss and begins rolling his pelvis into Sasuke, creating that tantalizing friction with an unspoken promise of more. He shoves Sasuke's thin sweater up and parts from their connection to push it over Sasuke's head. Naruto holds Sasuke's arms trapped in his clothing for a moment, relishing the heated glare from lustful eyes. With a flash of mischievous teeth, he finally pulls it all the way off and tosses it away, followed soon after by his own top.

Naruto urges lightly, suggesting but carefully not demanding. He tugs Sasuke's drawstring apart, loosening the pants. With his whole body atop Sasuke, he sucks at his boyfriend's exposed neck and says in a deep whisper, "I wanna do bad things with you, Sasu." He grinds down on Sasuke and shoves a hand to the rear of his pants.

Sasuke arches into the heat of the man above him. He's not stupid nor naive. He knows where Naruto wants this to go. But as he considers stopping Naruto before he gets too excited, Sasuke surprises himself. He doesn't want it to stop. He likes the pressure of another body, the heat building between them and the anticipation of what else they can do together. Sasuke is surprised because he is not afraid of having that with Naruto. When he realizes this, he decidedly moves to unfasten Naruto's pants.

Nonplussed, Naruto looks down at the deft hands working his jeans open. His eyes shift up to Sasuke's questioningly. When Sasuke pushes Naruto off of himself, Naruto's crestfallen features betray his crushed hopes as he backs away, rising to his knees to allow his boyfriend free.

Sasuke stands from the couch, his undone pants hanging halfway off his ass, and he reaches out for Naruto's hand.

Naruto stares at the pale palm for a moment in confusion. He looks up at Sasuke curiously, finding a knowing smirk and smoldering eyes directed at him.

"Well?" Sasuke asks, nodding his head in the direction of his bedroom.

Naruto gasps and seizes the offered hand. He practically drools as he follows behind Sasuke across the apartment. "Oh, God. Are you sure? I want to! but not if you don't."

Sasuke shifts their positions and puts the back of Naruto's knees against the side of the bed. He kisses full lips and replies, "I want to." Sasuke then pushes Naruto onto the bed and grabs the ankles of his pants, yanking them completely off. He lets them flop onto the floor and pulls his sleep pants passed his waist until they fall on their own.

Naruto licks his lips, his disbelieving expression like a boy getting to have dessert for dinner.

Sasuke crawls over him and kisses his lips then moves to a bronzed chest and down the firm stomach. He tongues Naruto's naval with sultry eyes looking up at his boyfriend's face.

Naruto gulps. Goddam, Sasuke's fucking hot. Where'd he learn that? If Naruto didn't know better, he'd think Sasuke knew more than he let on.

Sasuke grips the elastic band of his underwear and pulls it over Naruto's hips slowly. He steps on Naruto's pants as he backs away, feeling something dig into his foot. He looks at Naruto suspiciously. "What's in your pocket?"

Naruto grins and crawls on his hands and knees to Sasuke's end of the bed. "Why don't you take it out."

Sasuke digs through the pocket and pulls out a lube bottle. He flushes while holding it.

Naruto takes his pants from Sasuke and pulls out a short strand of condoms from a back pocket and tosses them and the lube back on the bed. He lowers Sasuke's underwear and cannot help but take a little taste, lapping playfully. With his hands firmly on Sasuke's hips, he mouths his way up a pale abdomen and chest and lightly licks at Sasuke's neck. Naruto claims Sasuke's lips and holds him securely before leaning back and pulling Sasuke down with him to the bed. They fall back with Sasuke lying on top of Naruto.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrists and puts them over the blond's head. Naruto looks up curiously, but Sasuke just smirks. He peers into blue eyes, imploring Naruto to understand without him having to explain anything.

Naruto grins and keeps his arms in place while Sasuke slowly moves away to grab the lube. "As much as I'd love to pound that ass..."

Still smirking at Naruto, Sasuke squeezes some of the cool liquid onto his own fingers. At least Naruto understands what this means for Sasuke. At least he knows what Sasuke needs at the moment.

Naruto sets his feet on the bed, propping himself up and open. He folds one arm behind his head and watches Sasuke go through the motions, thankful that Sasuke knows there are motions. It would be kind of a mood killer if he had to walk his boyfriend through it.

Sasuke bites his bottom lip. Is he really going to do this? Is he really going to put his fingers up someone else's ass? Sasuke places one finger to Naruto's hole and glances up quickly. Yes, he is. He releases a deep sigh and says, "Tell me if it hurts."

Naruto snorts. "You're more tense than I am."

Sasuke glares but presses on. He looks up at his boyfriend who seems wholly unaffected by the intrusion. Sasuke tentatively pushes and pulls his finger passed Naruto's tight muscles. He watches his digit disappear and feels his pulse beating through his penis.

"Havin' fun down there?" Naruto teases, amused by the intense expression on his boyfriend's face and his examining method.

Sasuke adds his second finger on the next thrust and twists them. He smirks at Naruto's startled jolt. "You tell me."

Sasuke wiggles his fingers and Naruto's muscles clench around them. Sasuke's eyes widen at the amount of pressure it causes.

Naruto laughs and rocks on Sasuke's fingers. "Oh, yeah. Mmm hmm. That's what's in store for you."

Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto's attempt at humor. Always count on him to lighten the mood. When Naruto's passage relaxes a bit, Sasuke gets to start thrusting his slicked fingers once again. After another few minutes, Sasuke looks up at Naruto's face and finds that he seems... bored. "How much longer should I do this?"

Naruto glances down. "Uh, gimme another. Don't count yourself short, Sasu."

Sasuke glances at himself, then to his fingers. Maybe Naruto has a point. The research he'd done didn't really go into detail about this part. Then again, the type of people that film themselves may not need the level of preparation he and Naruto do. Sasuke slides one more finger inside with some difficulty and Naruto shows the first sign of discomfort, though he obviously tries to hide it, tries to take it like a man.

Naruto's grunts soon peter out and his hand works to get his previous hardness back. He grabs Sasuke's wrist and says, "That's enough."

Sasuke nods and looks at the red ring of Naruto's hole. It looks more abused than prepared. He looks away, assuming Naruto knows what he's talking about, which is usually a risky decision, but he'll go with it this time. Sasuke grabs the strand of rubbers and tears one packet free. He rips off the corner with his teeth, but Naruto sits up and takes the opened pouch.

Naruto pulls out the slippery latex and grabs ahold of Sasuke. He massages his boyfriend then slips the ring around him, sliding it into place. Once Sasuke is fully sheathed, Naruto hooks a hand around his neck and pulls him into a heated kiss, thrusting his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and mimicking the actions he expects to be inside himself soon. He pulls away, leaving both their lips swollen, and lies back down, pulling Sasuke with him by the elbow.

Sasuke gets into position and asks, "Ready?"

"Born ready," Naruto replies confidently.

That taunting grin almost makes Sasuke want to just shove it inside, but he stomps down the urge. He nudges forward, but the tight pucker is resistant. He checks on Naruto, but he seems as calm as can be. Sasuke tries again, pushing harder to get past that ring. With the little extra force, he manages to get some inside. Naruto lurches a little at the suddenness, but he doesn't seem too uncomfortable. Sasuke shifts closer and slowly sinks the rest of the way into Naruto.

After a lull in the action, Naruto asks, "You still with me?"

Sasuke nods with his eyes closed, overwhelmed by the pleasure. The slick, hot pressure is beyond what he imagined and he is afraid of embarrassing himself his first time with Naruto.

Naruto holds his arms out and pulls Sasuke down to be chest to chest and he puts his legs around Sasuke, cradling him with his thighs. Naruto goes in for another kiss to distract Sasuke and himself. He'd bottomed before, but it still fucking hurts for awhile. It's hard to keep a straight face with his ex-virgin boyfriend looking down at him. He latches onto Sasuke's shoulder and thrusts upward to tell him to move.

Sasuke gets the message and sets to work. Naruto huffs against his skin and Sasuke smirks, enjoying the sounds Naruto makes for him, because of him. He steadily applies more force as he becomes comfortable in these foreign waters.

Naruto's hand goes to bury in Sasuke's hair, the other gripping one ass cheek firmly. Naruto pants encouragingly, "Sasuke. Sasuke, fuck. Mmmm, so good." He licks Sasuke's sweaty neck and moans. "Come on, Sasu, fuck me harder."

Sasuke lifts his forehead from the pillow without braking stride and pushes up onto his hands to look at the man beneath him. He shifts his hips to accommodate the position more comfortably.

Naruto's eyes bolt open and he shouts, his legs squeezing around Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke freezes, fearing he had done something wrong, that he had injured Naruto in someway.

Naruto pants and smacks Sasuke on the arm. "Why'd you stop!"

"I don't know. I thought I hurt you."

"Fuck…" Naruto continues to huff and pushes sweaty hair out of his face. "You did good. Now do it again."

Sasuke looks skeptical, but he obeys, following the same motion.

Naruto arches off the bed a bit and clenches Sasuke's wrists in an attempt to control the tingles and bursts of pleasure spreading through to his toes. "Keep going. Keep going."

Sasuke strikes at the same angle repeatedly, picking up speed and power as he settles into a rhythm they both enjoy. Naruto's wavering moans urge him on. Trying to be a considerate partner, Sasuke takes hold of Naruto to bring him more pleasure.

Naruto laughs through his heavy breathing and puts his hand around Sasuke's, always having to make him do it harder.

Sasuke feels an only recently familiar tightening his his loins and he rolls his hips harder to get to the peak almost within reach. He grunts as he fills the condom tip, jerking sharply, uncontrollably.

Naruto takes over managing himself as Sasuke's orgasm puts the most erotic expression on his face. He licks his lips, wanting to taste anything that may have some lingering flavor of Sasuke and tugs hard until he also erupts.

Sasuke takes deep breaths and flops onto the bed beside Naruto, one hand flat against his ribs and the other tossed up over his forehead, marinating in the post-coital bliss.

Naruto lies still next to his boyfriend for awhile, but when he looks over, he laughs a little at Sasuke. He curls up with his spent partner and throws his leg over one of Sasuke's, ass stinging but not unbearably. "So?"

Sasuke peaks open one lazy eye and grunts in response, closing it again right after. He feels Naruto kissing his jaw, so with a small smile he wraps his arm around broad shoulders to pull Naruto closer.

30 January

Despite the fact that he will know very few people at the party, Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to make an appearance. Naruto doesn't know yet that he succeeded. It's supposed to be a bit of a surprise.

When Sasuke enters the house through the door left wide open for guests, he surveys the room for Naruto. However, he finds first a different blonde stumbling out of a nearby bedroom with mussed clothes and hair. Sasuke glares and marches over, ready to claim the girl as his own if he needs to fend off the guy she was with. But when another blonde girl trails behind her with a liquor bottle in hand, Sasuke stops short.

Ino spots her dark-haired friend and hurries over. "Sasuke! I'm so glad you actually came." She hangs on his arms, but he just wishes she wasn't so wasted.

The unknown blonde girl joins them and sits on the armrest of the couch. She grabs Ino around the waist and pulls her off Sasuke.

Ino straddles one of the girl's legs and puts her arms around her neck. She looks back at Sasuke and says, "Oh yeah. This is my friend Temari. This is her house. Sasuke, you say hi to Temari."

Sasuke curtly obeys. "Hello."

Temari grins and nods. Her free hand rubs over Ino's back and she asks Sasuke, "She's real touchy when she's drunk, ain't she?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What? How could you keep your hands off this piece of ass?"

"Hey! Hey!" Ino interrupts. "I'm not just a piece of ass." She points her finger at Temari's face with a serious expression, but the senior girl sucks the finger into her mouth. Ino cracks up laughing and attacks Temari's neck almost pushing them back over the edge.

Sasuke grows uncomfortable with the scene and asks impatiently, "Where is everyone else?"

Ino resurfaces licking her lips. She pouts and says, "Stupid Kiba is on duty tonight. Sakura is over there," she points in a direction behind Temari without looking, "and Naruto is on the porch with Shi-"

"OK, thanks." Sasuke starts to walk away, but looks back quickly. "Be careful," he urges. Temari winks, but he leaves the two alone and heads to the back of the house to search for Naruto. Luckily Sasuke finds him speaking to several people around the keg just inside the back door. Sasuke approaches the cluster of people hesitantly and stands beside Naruto.

The blond man looks over to see who joined their huddle and holds out his arms in excitement. "Sasuke!"

Why does everyone shout when they see him? Is it really such a surprise?

Naruto puts his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and introduces him to the others. He points at each person in turn and says, "This is Shikamaru, but you know that. And this is Sakura, but you know her, too. How do you know everyone here already?" Naruto bats his own inquiry away and motions toward a man wearing a hoodie with cat ears and the rather somber looking redhead next to him. "And these are Temari's brothers from out of town, Kankuro and Gaara. You don't know them."

Sasuke nods to the two unfamiliar people with a forced, tight-lipped smile.

Naruto points at the older of the pair with his beer bottle. "Kankuro was just telling an awesome story about how they found Gaara."

Putting an arm around his younger half-brother, the eldest sibling explains, "My parents gave him up when he was a baby, but me and Tem tracked him down a few years ago. Dad wanted Ma to, ya know," he uses finger quotations as he speaks, "take care of him. But she just couldn't abort the little bugger." He squeezes his brother's shoulder and adds, "We're one big happy family now."

Sasuke looks to the redhead who seems anything but happy. He feels it is rather uncouth to tell that sort of story to a bunch of strangers at a party for entertainment's sake, but the others are perhaps too intoxicated to have the normal reaction. Even this Gaara appears rather untroubled by the subject.

Naruto removes his arm from Sasuke and pats Gaara on the shoulder. "Dude, I know. I was adopted. My dads are great though." Naruto inhales dramatically and asks the group, "Do you think I could have siblings?"

Sai walks up, filling the last gap in the circle, and quips, "Let's hope not."

"Whatever!" Naruto shouts. "_I_ am amazing."

Shikamaru's eyes wander about the room, but he stills suddenly and all but jumps up from the nearby couch, nudging Sakura as he walks behind her.

She looks over and gasps, saying quickly, "We'll be back."

Sasuke's eyes follow after them and he sees Sakura hurrying to Ino to prevent the blonde from stripping on the coffee table. Temari seems all too pleased to let it continue though.

Kankuro's tongue practically hangs out of his mouth like a dog. He whistles low, patting his brother on the back roughly, and clumsily ambles over to reach the plastered dancer.

Gaara finally opens his mouth and his deep raspy voice draws Sasuke's attention. "What are you studying?" he asks, looking at Naruto and clearly only expecting an answer from one person.

Naruto grins, glad that the quiet man finally started a conversation. "I'm in psych. Focusing on behavioral." He ruffles raven hair next to him and says, "Sasuke is math; he's so smart." Naruto gives a light punch to Sai's chest which throws the smaller man a bit off balance. "Sai's in design like your sister. I think… Yeah, I think they know each other."

Sai rubs the slightly sore spot on his chest. "You could just ask me. I'm right here."

Naruto looks at Sai with big deer eyes. "Oh? Do you know Temari?"

"Yes."

"Well, there you have it. We're all linked in someway."

Sai smirks and looks at Sasuke, adding, "Some ways better than others."

Sasuke glares but does not respond to the taunt. He won't let the dick make him react like a child again.

Curling his hand around Naruto's biceps, Sai asks, "Perhaps we can improve those links. Huh, Naruto?"

"Cut it out, Sai." Naruto pushes him playfully again, but he does not know his own strength when intoxicated and makes the smaller man stumble.

Sai glares at his roommate for being roughed up and leaves the dwindling group to entertain himself elsewhere.

Ignoring the petty actions, Gaara crosses his arms and asks, "Do you know what you want to do with your degree?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head, taking a quick sip from his beer bottle. "Well, I need to get at least my masters. I'm still thinkin' 'bout it, but maybe a clinical psychologist. Not a pill pushin' shrink though." Naruto grimaces.

Gaara's head tilts slightly to the side and a small spark alights in his eyes. "What's wrong with psychiatry?"

Naruto's face drops, not about to be lured into a loaded question. "Is that what you want to do?"

Gaara nods, tapping his finger over the rim of a red plastic cup.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean anything by it. Just don't believe people need all the drugs they're prescribed. Don't get me wrong, some people need 'em, I'm sure, but not all of 'em."

"That is the psychiatrist's job. I think the real issue is the corruption in the industry more than the administration of medication. I'm on meds; I need them. I couldn't be here now without them."

"Ah, dude. My bad." Naruto squints, leaning over the keg closer to Gaara, and changes the subject. "That's a cool tat. What's it mean?"

Gaara's gaze flickers from Naruto's moving mouth back up to his eyes. "Love."

Sasuke raises a judgmental brow. What neurotic, deprived person would have Love put on their forehead? Sasuke may have his issues, but this guy is screwed up. But at least he seems aware of it.

"That's so cool," Naruto says. "Took some real balls."

Sasuke glances at Naruto, his brows furrowed in disbelief. Are they looking at the same person? Sasuke eyes the redhead and they briefly make eye contact, but the jade gaze soon focus back on Naruto completely.

Sasuke grows more and more wary of this redhead as he and Naruto chitchat. Gaara has a lot in common with Naruto and isn't afraid to say certain things Sasuke feels are rather coarse for new company. But he also seems a lot like Sasuke, too, with his sober personality and stoic mien. He probably hides behind it like Sasuke did, still does.

Gaara asks Naruto, "Do you know what school you want to go to for graduate work?"

"Not yet. I haven't really looked. But you're a junior, aren't you? You should have a pretty good idea where you want to go."

"Yeah, I've been looking. I'm in town for a couple days." He grabs a marker and scrawls digits across a napkin. "Here's my number. We can talk more about it. Maybe I can help you figure out what you want to do, where you want to go... Show you some things."

Sasuke's brows shoot to his hairline. What did this fucker just say?

Naruto takes the note and looks at it a second. "OK, thanks. That sounds great."

Sasuke head snaps to the side to stare at his boyfriend.

Naruto tries to drink his beer, but only gets a few drops from the bottle. He licks the rim to get any residue and announces, "I'll be back. Gonna get another."

Sasuke freezes like a rigid statue, staring unblinkingly with his arms crossed. He glares at Naruto's back as he walks away and can tell Gaara is looking at him, but he refuses to acknowledge it. As his simmering anger begins to boil, he turns on his heels and hastily walks away without a word to anyone, sweeping past the crowd on his way to the door.

Noticing his ill-tempered exit, Sakura tries to stop Sasuke from leaving by grabbing his elbow as he passes, but he pulls free roughly. Frowning, she watches him leave, but her attention is quickly drawn back to the others around her.

Sasuke hurries home. He marches up the steps and slams the door closed behind himself. He throws his keys on the table but they skid off the edge. He shrugs out of his jacket and drops it in the middle of the floor on his way to his bedroom. He stops in the doorway, looking around the pitch black room. Scanning the space, his eyes land on a shine from the doorknob to his closet. He stares at it a moment before walking over. Grabbing the handle, Sasuke pulls the door shut with himself on the inside.

He crouches in the corner of the dark box, clothes sleeves hanging in his face and brushing the top of his head. With his knees pulled to his chest and his forearms perched over top, he rests his head on them. He squeezes his eyes closed and feels the tightening in his chest whenever Darkness and Solitude pay him a visit. Old friends. The only ones that are always close at hand whether he wants them or not.

Naruto is an idiot. He's pushy and obnoxious and manipulative and a complete asshole most of the time. He can't be serious for even two minutes and his stupid drunk ass would probably fuck a tree.

Sasuke unfolds his arms and pushes his hands up the legs of his worn jeans, his blunt nails digging into the flesh of his shins. The pain is welcomed and helps to distract him, but even it just feels numb after awhile. Maybe if he can break the skin it will hurt again.

He shouldn't have tried to talk to Naruto when he was with other people. He shouldn't have gone to the party at all. He shouldn't have listened to Naruto. He shouldn't have fallen for Naruto. He shouldn't have lost himself to Naruto. It hurts and nothing even happened.

He wouldn't feel this way if he had never accepted Naruto. He knew it was going to be a mistake. He was better off alone. Relationships never worked out for anyone in his family. He never wanted to be like them, never wanted to feel so worthless.

Naruto is a moron. If Sasuke hadn't shown up, would he have gone home with Gaara? Was their relationship so easily forgotten when he had a few drinks? Or maybe Sasuke just wasn't a challenge anymore. Naruto got what he wanted and now he's ready to move on. He fucked around with the inexperienced virgin and now he's going to someone more at his own level. Gaara looked like he'd been around, looked like he knew what he was doing. The way he implied things, how he postured himself... Naruto was supposed to recognize those signs. Why were they so obvious to Sasuke?

Gaara wanted Naruto. Well, he could have him. They could slip into one of the rooms and fuck like they don't have a care.

Sasuke drags his nails up to his knees, no blood, but the slow pull feels good. He lifts his head and stares at the opposite wall. Through the darkness he sees Naruto kissing Gaara. He sees tanned hands groping and feeling pale flesh that is not Sasuke's. He closes his eyes to make the image disappear but it is scorched in his mind and the two of them making out plays over and over on repeat. Just fuck and get it over with!

Sasuke shoves the heel of his palm into his eyes and vibrant colors burst across his vision. He doesn't want to see it but his mind won't let him not. He holds his breath and the pressure builds over his face as he keeps it in but tries to push it out at the same time. It feels better than the piercing of his nails, but he can't maintain it. When he finally releases the breath, he is lightheaded and free of the troubles, but only for a short moment. The images soon return, but he doesn't have the will to fight them off anymore.

Sasuke turns his head to rest on top of his knees and wraps his arms tightly around his legs. He stares unblinkingly at the wall beside him and his mind superimposes Naruto's and Gaara's faces onto the pornography he watched weeks ago. Naruto is on his knees before Gaara, giving him pleasure Sasuke could now comprehend. As sick as it makes Sasuke to be imagining such things, he hopes it will just go away if he sees it through. Like a nightmare. If he just calmly plays out a nightmare in his mind, he can get over the fear by confronting it. But seeing Naruto enjoying another man is so much harder.

The image switches abruptly to what had been Sasuke's favorite part of the video. Not so much anymore. Gaara looks over his shoulder from his position on his hand and knees and Naruto grabs his hips, shoving inside mercilessly and grunting broken syllables of the redhead's name. The doggy-style fucking is vulgar and animalistic, but it suits both men. Naruto looks amazing and even Gaara takes pleasure in the pounding as he forces himself back. They love it. Naruto loves it. He loves Gaara more than he loves Sasuke. Who would want Sasuke anyway? He's difficult and stubborn and cold and disagreeable. He has to be right and hates to apologize. Sasuke is dull, but Naruto is so… not.

Sasuke visualizes the rutting several times, much more than the video had shown. The more he sees it, the more he becomes numb to it. Exactly the desired effect. At least something worked out. He forces the image to play its final moments. Naruto releases on Gaara's backside, smearing the fluid and smacking pale cheeks.

Sasuke sighs and finally relaxes. His arms go back to his knees and he buries his face. His ears twitch when he hears his front door open and close, but he remains silent and still.

Naruto arrives at the apartment about an hour after Sasuke had left the party. Sakura had eventually told Ino that Sasuke went home once the blonde sobered up a little. Ino promptly told Naruto, whose intoxicated mind had readily supplied the hopeful assumption that Sasuke was actually mingling with other people when he did not see Sasuke around.

Naruto turns on the lights and walks through the apartment, hoping to find Sasuke asleep in bed. He flicks on the bedroom light too, but finds the bed untouched. As he is about to leave, he notices that the closet door is shut. The closet door is never shut. He walks over with determined steps and pulls it open, flicking on the light to see a figure huddled in the corner. Naruto crouches down in front of it. "Sasuke?" he asks worriedly.

Sasuke does not respond. He hides his face in his folded arms. Why did it take Naruto so long to notice he was gone? Was he just having too much fun with Gaara? Sasuke feels the warmth and pressure of Naruto's hand on his arms, but he pulls back from the touch. "Go away."

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Go away," he repeats.

"No. Tell me what happened. Why are you in here?"

"Get out," Sasuke says with more bite this time.

Naruto grabs Sasuke's arms and tugs, trying to get him to unfold himself. "But, Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto becomes more frantic and afraid the more Sasuke refuses to look at him. He really doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

Sasuke finally snaps, "Get out, Naruto!" His black eyes boring into the startled blue ones before him.

Naruto jerks back, surprised by the sudden outburst, and yells, "Fine!" He gets up and slams the door shut again.

Sasuke flinches at the loud noise. He hates being yelled at. He has always been embarrassingly sensitive to it. The only people that ever raised their voices to him were his father or brother. He pushes his eyes against his forearm, trying to fool himself into thinking that the sting is just from too much pressure.

He doesn't want to be like this. What had even set him off? Gaara giving his phone number to Naruto? So what? Naruto is a very friendly person, he's made twenty years worth of friends probably doing the same thing. So what if Gaara was hitting on him? Naruto is a good looking guy. Of course Gaara finds him attractive. But Naruto promised, he swore that he would be all Sasuke's. He's been a pretty stand up guy so far. He would turn down an invitation like that, wouldn't he?

But he still took the number! Is he really that blind?

Maybe it was the alcohol. He says he's got a high tolerance, but he seemed a little out of it. Maybe he did have too much. And to accept it right in front of him... If Naruto was going to cheat, he would be sneakier about it.

Sasuke rakes his hands through his hair and sighs. He leverages himself against the wall and stands with some difficulty from sitting for so long. He opens the door at the opposite end of the closet and goes into his bathroom, turning on the ceiling light since Naruto had left the closet one on and his eyes are now better adjusted to the brightness. He stares at himself in the mirror and his hands clench the rim of the sink.

Disgusting.

He turns away and grabs a wash cloth, wetting it in hot water and scrubbing it over his face. He groans and throws the rag into the tub with a loud slap. With his hands on his hips he stares down at his feet, not ready to move, but willing himself to do so.

How could he let Naruto see him like that?

Sasuke sighs and sits on the toilet lid. With his elbows supported by his knees, he holds his head between his hands and stares at the random designs in the tile floor.

Naruto isn't an asshole. He's actually a really nice guy most of the time. He may be pushy, but Sasuke's OK with that because he is hesitant. Naruto may be loud and boisterous, but Sasuke is so reserved he is usually happy to have someone draw the fun out. And maybe he is manipulative sometimes, but so is Sasuke. Who isn't, really? Sasuke usually calls him out on it too and then Naruto gets all pouty like he hadn't realized what he was doing. He's like a little kid sometimes.

Sasuke smiles and sits upright with closed eyes. Naruto's faults are some of the things Sasuke finds most endearing about him. Stating them just made it easier to be mad when he was feeling so depressed and ignored. Naruto's the only person he has ever been so mad at, not even his family could get that much out of him.

Eventually, Sasuke emerges from the cave and drags his feet into his living room. He rubs the back of his neck and looks up at the unexpected figure on his couch. Sasuke honestly hadn't expected him to stay.

With arms crossed tightly over his chest, Naruto stares straight ahead at the blank television screen and his own obscured reflection, brooding in silence. He glances at Sasuke with an angry expression.

Sasuke gazes back with a blank face and none of the negative feelings he had before. His hand slips from his neck and he takes slow steps to the couch before sitting down next to Naruto and pulling a tanned arm around himself. Sasuke stares at the black screen, seeing through the reflection that Naruto is looking down at him.

Naruto sighs and relaxes against Sasuke. He lays his cheek on top of Sasuke's head, wondering about the slightly damp locks. He curls his hand around Sasuke's shoulder to hold him more securely and waits for Sasuke to break the silence. But it doesn't come. Naruto kisses the crown of Sasuke's head and realizes it may not come for a very long time, if ever.


	8. February

(minor) edits or content. Original found on ygallery.

* * *

><p><span>5 February<span>

"No. How many times are you going to ask me the same question?"

Sakura smiles playfully, amused by Sasuke's annoyance. "Until you give me the answer I want to hear."

Sasuke returns with a twisted grin, "Well, sorry. You're wasting your breath."

"Come on. When are you going to smoke with us?"

Sasuke crosses his arms, signifying his resolve. "Never."

"Why not?" Sakura sits next to Sasuke and presses against him, holding the rolled grass between her fingers.

"Because I don't want to."

"But why not?"

"I just don't want to." Sasuke stares her down, not once defeated in the battle of wills against the girl.

He keeps his true reasons for not smoking to himself. It's not because he knew someone that died or was involved in a horrible accident from being high. Or even for the simple fact that it is illegal. The real reason is far less rational: he simply feels far too superior to engage in such a common, lowly act. It's also what kept him from drinking for so many years. He may have conceded on that front, but it only reaffirms his decision not to give in on this issue. He blames Itachi for his sometimes haughty way of thinking.

He hates when people bring up the argument that pot is not as bad as cigarettes or alcohol since he can't really defend himself by saying it is bad for his health anymore. But after so long of rejecting the idea, he doesn't want to break his routine. He doesn't want to divulge his egotistical reasons either. So instead of committing to either, he often gives Sakura his flimsy excuses until she tires of him and he can keep his complex to himself.

The front door creaks open, shining golden, late afternoon light into the living room. Sasuke whips his head in that direction, thanking the Lord for his savior.

Naruto enters, returning from work, and Sakura immediately jumps to her feet to accost him. "Hey, Naruto! Do you smoke?"

"Uh..." His eyes dart between the two people before him. He hears Pink Floyd coming from Sakura's room and notices Sasuke's stiff posture on the communal couch. "I've done it a couple times, but not really."

Sakura wags a joint in Naruto's direction, tempting him with the promise of bliss. "Well, do you want some? Ino got good stuff with a ton of crystals on it."

He glances at Sasuke and is met with unassuming eyes simply waiting for an answer. Damn the Uchiha for indirectly testing him like this. To smoke, or not to smoke? It's really not a question. Naruto pulls his gaze from Sasuke's stoic countenance and looks to his roommate resolutely, confident in his decision. "No thanks. I'm good. I don't really care for it."

Sakura pouts and hooks her arm under the blond's. "Come on, Naruto. Just a little to get a buzz after working so hard at school then your job."

Naruto slings his backpack off his shoulder and shuts the door behind himself. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood."

Before Sakura can insist more, Ino screeches from the bedroom for her to get her ass back with the pot. Sakura pulls away from Naruto and leaves the boys in the living room, dejected by her failure.

Naruto flops down on the couch next to Sasuke and grins a wide shit-eating smile. He rubs his head against Sasuke's arm in the semi-privacy of the empty room and asks, "Are you proud of me?"

Sasuke quirks a brow, looking down at Naruto. "For what?"

"For saying 'No.'"

Sasuke scoffs. "I'm not your father, Naruto. You do whatever you want."

"Yeah, but aren't you proud? I resisted the all powerful allure of the great Mary Jane."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Very proud."

With his gaze fixed on Sasuke's lips, Naruto asks, "Do I get a reward?"

Sasuke glances down again and is met with wagging blond eyebrows. "No."

Naruto pouts at the denial. "Why not?"

"You don't get a reward for something you should do on your own."

"But, Sasuke..." Naruto whines, leaning on his boyfriend and trying to curl a hand around his thigh.

Sasuke rises, pulling free, and grabs his bag at the side of the sofa. "I'm gonna go. Sakura asked me to help her with math again, but apparently she doesn't care anymore."

Naruto waits on the couch, lying partially on his stomach, until Sasuke is almost to the door. When his boyfriend's hand closes around the knob, he asks, "Can I come with you?"

Sasuke turns on his heels. "Where? I was just gonna go home."

"I don't know. Wanna eat? I'm really hungry."

"Hn, alright." Sasuke walks out the door and Naruto jumps up to follow after him.

Sakura hears the familiar rumble of Sasuke's car outside. He must be leaving, which means Naruto won't have to save face in front of Sasuke. He probably has some kind of respect for Sasuke's opinion of him if the sideways glances meant anything. It's weird, but people usually do care what Sasuke thinks. Probably because he doesn't care at all. He doesn't talk, just watches and analyzes, and it makes others think he's judging them. Sometimes he is. He always had something to say if Sakura ever asked for his opinion.

She opens the door and emerges, saying, "Hey, Naruto, since Sasuke..." She looks around the area but no one is there. She crosses the room and knocks once on Naruto's door before entering. "Hey, Naruto, since..." She looks around but no one's there again. She looks to the front door curiously and reasons that Naruto must have left with Sasuke.

10 February

Sasuke offers his hand to the quasi-bouncer who stamps an ugly green, glow-in-the-dark blob on his pale skin. He frowns at it and resists the urge to rub it off since he needs it to prove that he paid the entrance fee and is at least twenty-one.

Ino spots him silently moping so she grabs his wrist to pull him along, wanting to get to her favorite spot in the back of the room where the group could all sit on the cushioned chairs and couches in a shadowed corner. It sets the mood and makes the atmosphere more appealing when a darkly punkish band like this plays.

Ino squirms in her seat, anxious for the band to take the stage and begin. She snuggles in between Kiba and Shikamaru on the three piece portion of the sectional sofa. She and Sakura cooperate to block Shikamaru into the corner piece so that he can't escape. The man sits resignedly, legs folded and hood pulled over his head.

Sakura leans on the arm rest that divides her end of the couch from Sasuke and Naruto's separate two-seater sofa.

She grabs Sasuke's upper arm in both hands and shakes him enthusiastically. "Aren't you excited, Sasuke? It's like a real band coming here instead of the local crap that usually plays."

He puts his hand over her grasp to stop her assault. "Yes. Very excited." He props his elbow on the barrier and holds his chin in his palm in a bored fashion.

Sakura grins and pulls his hand away again to keep him from hiding. "You are excited. You know you like hanging out with us."

"It's the highlight of my week," he replies drolly.

She grins wryly and grabs his collar, pulling him closer to herself across the boundary of armrests. "Sasuke, you're going to have a good time even if I have to make you."

He grabs her hands and pulls them off his shirt. Inching in close to her face, he says with a sarcastic smirk, "You can try." He holds her wrists together so she doesn't take hold of him again until he sits back in the seat more comfortably. His head bumps into something firmer than the seat's cushions and he glances behind himself to find Naruto's arm stretched across the back.

Naruto looks at him through the corner of his eye discreetly, playing with the short hairs at the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto?"

The blond tenses and looks over at Sakura nervously. Had she seen him? "Uh, yeah?"

Sakura smiles sweetly. "Would you be a doll and get me a drink?"

He raises one eyebrow and looks at her incredulously. "Why can't you get?"

Sakura tilts her head to the side, both attracted and miffed by his indifference toward her. "Well, I'd like a beer, but I can't exactly go and get it myself."

"Hey!" Kiba perks up. He points at Naruto and asks, "You goin' to get drinks?"

Naruto sighs and sits up straighter at the edge of the seat. "Yeah, I'll go. Everybody wants one?"

A round of nods confirms his guess and Naruto stands in a show of exertion like an old man. "Fine, fine, I'll be the mule." He looks down at his sofa partner and motions with his head upstairs at the bar. "Help me carry 'em, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bolts up and walks away without responding as he tends to do, but feels Naruto lightly brushing against the back of him as they take each step upstairs.

Several minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke return with the bottles and distribute them. However, taking so long at the bar left their seats vacant long enough for different people to claim them. There is one solitary chair free at the opposite end of their L-shaped arrangement and Naruto flops on it.

The blond takes a big swig of his drink and looks up at Sasuke, patting his thighs.

Sasuke glares at the stupid blond and quickly glances at the others to see if they are watching.

Naruto wiggles his eyebrows and says quietly, his teasing only for Sasuke's ears, "Your seat's right here, Sasu. Come on, it's about to start."

Sasuke's eyes dart back to Naruto. "No." He turns his back to the group and stands against a pillar, sipping at the bottle. They don't know, yet. Is he supposed to tell them? It's none of their business really.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder at Naruto and finds him talking to Kiba next to him on the couch, their heads close together like a couple of girls trying to whisper over the loud preliminary music. He turns back to the stage and watches the band finally enter from the side. Taking a long drink from the bottle, he settles more comfortably against the cement pillar.

Sasuke disappears for awhile in the middle of the concert, but as the show nears its end, he plops down without notice on Naruto's lap, wrapping one arm around the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Naruto is surprised by the sudden reappearance, nearly spitting his drink out. It's not an unpleasant surprise though and he brings his beer hand around Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sits over Naruto's legs and very nearly giggles at his startled reaction. He places his palm over Naruto's chest and starts humming the song.

Naruto can tell Sasuke is slightly out of it. Alcohol mixed with sexually charged music always made for an affectionate and touchy Sasuke. It's just strange for him to let it loose with so many other people present.

'As I whisper in your ear...'

With one particular set of lyrics, Sasuke leans down and finishes the song in Naruto's ear. "I want to fucking tear you apart." Sasuke licks the shell and nibbles on the lobe, making Naruto's eyes roll back. Sasuke's lips and most of his face are hidden by blond and black hair as he kisses Naruto's neck carelessly.

Sakura glances over at the pair and sees Naruto's spacey expression as Sasuke hunches over to speak to him over the sound of the music. Sasuke's illuminated hand rubbing over Naruto's chest is curious, but perhaps that is why Naruto seems a bit dazed. Sasuke really shouldn't drink if it makes him act so out of character.

More surprising than Naruto's reaction is that Sasuke actually sat on Naruto's lap voluntarily. Joking about it before hand is one thing, but Sasuke usually likes his space. Honestly, if it only took a few drinks to get him loosened up, she'd have forced the booze down Sasuke's throat a year ago when she couldn't even get him to hold her hand.

Sakura slumps back in the seat and crosses her arms, nursing the beer bottle. Naruto is on his own. If Sasuke is making him uncomfortable, then he should say something. Being too nice is about as attractive as being mean.

After the band wraps up their set with their most popular song, applause erupt and the lights gradually come back on. The group of friends all stand from their seats and as one cumbersome cluster, they walk back to Naruto's and Ino's cars at the nearest campus garage.

Naruto stakes a claim on his passengers, pulling Sasuke by the arm and Shikamaru by the collar over to his Mustang on the third level. They part from Ino, Sakura and Kiba with plans to all go back to the apartment and continue the party there.

Once Naruto settles into the driver's seat, he pulls Sasuke over the center console and all but devours his lips.

Sasuke joins eagerly with teeth and tongue, and his hand slips into the heat between Naruto's thighs.

Shikamaru clears his throat from the backseat and two pairs of eyes look at him. "I get why you dragged me along, but could you keep it in your pants a little longer."

Naruto chuckles and rubs the back of his head with slight embarrassment as he moves into his seat properly and starts the car. "Sorry, Shika. But in the club-"

"Yes, I know. Sasuke wasn't exactly being discreet."

They both look at the raven, but he just gazes back, unconcerned. Sasuke reclines in the passenger seat without an explanation and closes his eyes, but Naruto can see the small smirk playing at his lips.

Naruto starts to back out of the space, but slams on the breaks when another car almost crashes into the rear end of his baby.

The other car lays on the horn and slowly inches forward. The passenger window rolls down and the driver screams, "Watch where you're going, dip shit."

Naruto throws his head out the window and yells back, "Ino, you crazy bitch! You better pray you make it back before I do!"

The girls' laughter and Kiba's howling echo throughout the garage as Ino tears away down the exit ramp, tires squealing with the sharp turns.

Naruto speeds to catch up to her and is soon riding her ass when he makes it to the main road. He drives inches from her bumper, but sees the traffic light ahead turn yellow. He eases off her rear to prepare to stop at the light, but the bitch keeps driving and zips through the stop signal. Naruto yells out his window, "Whore!"

The light gives Naruto the several seconds to calm down and he drives the rest of the way below the speed limit. When they arrive, he heaves while exiting the car and walks around to the other side, getting there in time to close Sasuke's door after his passengers got out. He grabs Sasuke's wrist and whirls him around. "Sorry."

Sasuke looks at him blankly, "Why?"

"'Cause I drove like that."

"Like what?"

Naruto's brows furrow in confusion, but Shikamaru answers, "He was practically asleep the whole way. But I'd appreciate that apology."

Naruto wraps his arms around his boyfriend from behind and rests his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sorry, Shika. I'm an idiot. But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Maybe for the one in control." Shikamaru starts up the stairwell, pulling his hood up again and then shoving his hands in the front pouch.

Naruto takes the moment to kiss Sasuke in the parking lot and holds his hand on the way up to the apartment door. But when Naruto pushes it open, he releases Sasuke to maintain the pretense of being just friends.

Ino, Sakura and Kiba occupy the couches in the living room and already have bottles and cups out.

"Hey! What took you so long?"

"So funny," Naruto replies, walking into the room and collapsing next to Kiba. He motions to Ino and Sakura on the opposite sofa with his thumb and says, "These girls are fucking insane."

"Dude, preaching to the choir. You weren't in the car with 'em."

Sasuke claims the open seat next to Naruto and Shikamaru drops to the carpet between the two sofas, using the coffee table as a headrest.

A drinking glass hangs in Naruto's face and he looks up to take it, but is a bit startled by the disconcerting smile directed at him.

"Had a nice night, Naruto?"

"Uh, hey, Sai. Haven't seen you around in awhile."

Sai sits next to Ino and explains, "I've been in the studio most of the time working on a project."

"Yeah? How's it going?"

"Moderately. I could still use you as a model, you know."

"Hey!" Ino shouts a little too loudly for the small space. "Why haven't you asked either of us to model for you?"

Sai eyes the girls, assessing their attributes, and says, "You're not the right... type."

Kiba bursts into spontaneous laughter, but with confused eyes all on him, he motions between the sofas and tries to explain around his snickering, "Is this like boys on one side, girls on the other?"

Designated as one of the girls, Sai replies flatly, "Hilarious." In response he leans back and grabs his crotch. "How 'bout I take you back to my room and show you how much of a girl I am?"

Kiba chokes and spills some drink down the front of his shirt. He looks away, mumbling lowly, "No, thank you."

"You're such an idiot," Ino adds.

Kiba tries to defend himself and argues, "Shut up. You don't know anything."

The girl smiles and replies, "A lot more than you do."

Kiba glares at her, but instead of starting another argument he sips at his cup and stares at the tile in the kitchen.

Unmoved by his roommates' idiot friend, Sai turns his smirk elsewhere and says, "Or maybe I could offer one of you gentlemen? Sasuke, you seem extra affectionate tonight."

Sasuke replies by cozying closer to Naruto. "Jealous?" he asks, curling his fingers through Naruto's hair at his nape. He blinks slowly with a drunken haziness and pulls Naruto's face closer to his own.

Naruto turns just before Sasuke kisses him, taking the press of lips on his cheek. He laughs with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment as he pushes Sasuke away gently. "Well..." Naruto rises from the sofa, placing his half-glass of alcohol on the table to free his hands. "I think I've had enough for one night."

Sasuke smirks and reaches up, tugging at the hem of Naruto's shirt playfully. "E-Enough of what?"

Naruto grabs his hands and pulls them away. He laughs again uncomfortably and pulls Sasuke up to his feet by thin wrists. "I think I'll go ahead and take Sasuke home before he does something he regrets. Ya know? I'll... uh... be back later." Naruto pushes Sasuke out of the room, leaving the others fairly confused and/or amused by the strange interaction.

When Naruto opens Sasuke's apartment door, they stumble into the living room in a tangle of limbs, lips locked and hands groping. At Sasuke's insistence, Naruto keeps walking backwards, but even when his knees hit the couch, Sasuke keeps pressing.

Naruto sits on the arm rest, his arms full of Sasuke and mouth totally occupied. With one forceful push from his boyfriend, he falls back over the edge onto the cushions, his jeans snagging on the fabric and pulling off his hips.

Sasuke sits up, straddling Naruto's waist, and rubs his hands over his boyfriend's regretfully clothed chest. Sasuke works on remedying that and starts uncoordinatedly pushing the shirt up, all the while rolling his pelvis against Naruto.

Sasuke dives in for one more heated kiss as his hands slowly trail over Naruto's bare body. He smirks and grabs the portion of Naruto peaking out from the waistband of his jeans, quickly rubbing what he can hold. Naruto loses his concentration and Sasuke takes the opportunity to nibble on Naruto's full lip as he starts to work open the fly.

Naruto grabs Sasuke around his arms and pushes him back, putting a bit of space between them. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke smirks with hooded eyes. "Tryin' to get you naked."

Naruto snorts and says, "I don't know about that tonight."

"Hn? Why not?"

"'Cause you're drunk. And if I let you do something, you'll be mad at me later."

"Will not."

"Will too"

"Will not." Sasuke scoots closer and licks Naruto's ear like he had in the club. "Come on, Naruto. I just want my boy-boyfriend."

Naruto sits upright, but Sasuke stays straddling his waist. He looks into glazed black eyes and grips tighter to Sasuke's biceps, trying to maintain his resolve.

Sasuke combs his fingers through blond hair and puts his forehead against Naruto's. "You looked really goo-good all night. I just couldn't keep my-my hands off you." Sasuke bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, getting that little crinkle between his brows. "Please, at least a taste?"

Sasuke in his arms and just about begging to be allowed to suck him, what hot-blooded man could resist? Naruto digs around his pocket for his phone and tries to click buttons, but Sasuke does an awfully good job of distracting him. He's having difficulty getting to the function he wants with the constant kisses on his neck. Naruto holds Sasuke around the waist with one hand and clicks at the phone's screen with the other. When he finally finds the right setting, he points the phone in his boyfriend's face and tells him, "Say you won't be mad at me."

Sasuke narrows his eyes and pulls Naruto's hand away from so close to his face to look at the device. He sighs and recites into the recorder, "I won't be mad at you."

"Even though I told you that you would be mad?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good... Wait. You're sure you won't be mad or you're sure yo-?"

Sasuke slaps the phone away and bites, "Get that thing out of my face." He attacks Naruto's lips and feels slow hands move down his arms to grip his ass.

Sasuke smiles dazedly, pecking Naruto one last time, and slides off Naruto's lap to kneel in front of him. He pushes jean clad legs apart and rubs Naruto's thighs. His finger gets caught in a small worn hole and it draws his attention. He wiggles the digit inside and tickles Naruto's inner leg.

"Hey!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls it out. "Don't open it more. I like these jeans. I wanna keep them as long as I can."

Sasuke chuckles and forgoes the hole in order to get to the good part. He shoves Naruto's shirt out of the way, kissing his abs, then mouths the cloth covered bit poking out the top of Naruto's jeans as he tugs them down more.

Naruto pants, his excitement coming quickly once he got rid of the hesitance. He puts his hand over Sasuke's head as he lets his own drop back against the wall.

Naruto doesn't make it back home.

14 February

Naruto tinkers in the kitchen, making a sandwich for himself before he has to leave Sasuke's apartment to go to work. He takes a mouthful bite and watches his boyfriend sitting on the floor, hunched over the coffee table, his nose buried in a book, a pencil shoved in his hair so as not to lose it, and notes spread out in a specific order.

Naruto walks over with sandwich in hand and sits behind Sasuke, one leg on either side of his body.

Sasuke glares, mildly annoyed by the interruption, but pushes it out of his mind in order to focus on studying.

Naruto looks over the notes and feels bad for his boyfriend, too smart for his own good sometimes. Naruto looks around for a clear spot on the table and flops his sandwich down on the glass, the layers falling askew.

Sasuke glares at the food, his annoyance mounting with each of Naruto's distracting movements.

Naruto dusts his hands free of crumbs on his pants and puts them on his boyfriend's shoulders, squeezing firmly.

Sasuke inhales sharply and cannot help but push back into the strong grasp. "Ahhh, fuck, Naruto," he moans.

Naruto loosens his grip and leans down to Sasuke's ear. "You want a massage? It can help you relax a little." Naruto rubs Sasuke's shoulders again and feels the knots rolling beneath his fingers, drawing out loud, relieved groans.

"That feels really good." Sasuke sounds almost pained, but his insistent pressing into Naruto's targeted massage suggests his pleasure. He moans again when Naruto rubs identical knots on both sides of his spine at the same time. Sasuke folds his arms on the table and leans forward to give Naruto more access to his tight muscles. Naruto's thumbs knead into Sasuke and he pushes back, hissing, "Ooooh, harder."

Naruto bites his lip. As he rolls out the next knot beneath his fingers, Sasuke's long deep moan rumbles from his throat and Naruto drop his hands to his sides.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder, ready to angrily question his boyfriend for stopping, but Naruto glares at him.

With his blond brows furrowed, he accuses Sasuke, "You're making me hard."

Sasuke blushes a little at the blunt statement. Then he sits up with a smirk, turning around to face Naruto with hands on firm thighs, and moans purposefully.

Naruto perks up, eyes widening slightly, and he leans away from Sasuke.

"Mmm, Naruto. You feel so good."

"Cut it out, Sasuke," he says with a dirty look. "Before you start something I can't finish. I've got to leave for work in a few minutes."

Sasuke smirks and lays it on thick. He rises to his feet and puts one hand on the back of the sofa and one between Naruto's legs on the couch, trapping Naruto against the cushions as he bites his own lip between canines and leans closer. "Nnn. Oooahh, Naruto, do it faster."

Naruto inches away, scooting back to the arm rest to free himself from Sasuke's dangerous proximity.

"Awww, shit. That's it. Right there, baby. You're gonna make me come."

"Fuck," Naruto cries and jumps up from the couch. He tries to escape to the sanctuary of Sasuke's bathroom, but he gets tackled onto the bed, not even close to safety.

Sasuke laughs at his boyfriend while laying over him. He rubs his thigh against Naruto's groin and pins his arms to the mattress by his head. "Why are you running from me?"

Naruto should have called into work before stopping by Sasuke's. Just in case. "Come on, Sasu. I really gotta go."

"Hn?" Sasuke kisses Naruto's jaw and drags his hands down muscled arms to play with the hem of his work shirt tucked into his pants. Sasuke asks tauntingly, "You'd rather go to work than play with me?"

Naruto's hands grope Sasuke's ass and he rubs his thigh roughly between Sasuke's legs. "You know the answer to that." Naruto reaches up and kisses Sasuke's lips quickly, then flops back on the mattress. "But if I'm late again, they're gonna fire me."

Sasuke huffs. "Fine. I've got school stuff to do. But you better come back after work. Maybe we can make some genuine noises then."

20 February

Sasuke's phone rings loudly in the middle of the night. His eyes snap open, frightened by the abrupt, blaring noise and he pushes up to reach for the device on his night stand. He growls at the image of the blond man and brings the phone to his ear. "What?"

"Sasuke...?"

Naruto's wavering voice alerts Sasuke's senses and he is suddenly wide awake. He flips over and sits at the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh, we need your help. Can you get down here now?"

"We? Who's 'we' and where are you?"

"I'm with Kiba. We're at the dorm."

Sasuke shuffles about the dark room and picks a shirt off the floor to pull on quickly. "What's wrong. Is he OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, Kiba's fine. We just need you here."

Sasuke cradles the phone in the crook of his neck and pulls on some pants. He looks around quickly for his keys and tells Naruto, "OK. Be outside in ten minutes to let me in."

When Sasuke arrives, he parks in the loading area and Naruto, wearing only his boxers, opens the door from the inside to let him into the residence hall. He escorts Sasuke upstairs to Kiba's floor and tries to explain the situation along the way.

"Kiba called me like half an hour ago freaking out over one of his residence. He just doesn't know what to do and I'm really not sure either. So my solution was to call you."

Sasuke steadily loses his patience because Naruto isn't saying anything important about the problem. He rubs his tired eyes and asks directly, "So what's wrong?"

Naruto mumbles fragments of sentences and finally says clearly, "Just look for yourself."

They step out of the elevator and Kiba is halfway down the hall crouched on the floor, biting his thumbnail. He looks up when he hears people coming and jumps to his feet. He runs at Sasuke and grabs him around the arms. "Thank God you're here. I don't know what to do?"

Sasuke delicately pulls free and asks more calmly, since Kiba's panic is too real, "What is wrong?"

"I-I just... I was doing rounds and... I don't... Sasuke, tell me what to do."

Naruto pushes Kiba away softly and directs Sasuke to the boys' bathroom. "You have to see for yourself. I can't... I can't describe it."

Sasuke glances back at the two men standing against the wall in the hallway as he warily goes into the bathroom. He pushes the swinging door open, finding nothing at first glance. But as Sasuke walks around to the individual stalls, he finds a college boy sitting on the toilet and leaning against the stall wall with his pants around his knees.

The boy's mouth hangs open, slack-jawed and drooling, and his eyes are closed as if asleep. His arms dangle at his sides, but his polo shirt is caked with puke down the front, some of it landing in the trough of his boxers. His naked lower half leaves him exposed and a watery puddle on the floor soaks the bottoms of his pants.

Sasuke groans and covers his nose and mouth, shielding his senses, except for his tortured eyes, from the smell of piss and vomit. He quickly turns around and marches out of the bathroom. When he emerges, he feels stupid for worrying about the idiots in front of him and glares at the pair. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Kiba fidgets, antsy and uncertain. "What do I do?"

Sasuke rubs his eyes, desperate to be rid of the disturbing image. "He's obviously shit-faced. Call the campus cops to deal with him."

The door creaks behind Sasuke and he steps quickly aside as the boy stumbles out like a zombie, holding his still unzipped pants at his waist but his boxers cling around his knees and prevent him from pulling them on properly.

The three older boys look at the freshman, anticipating some action. Sasuke leans toward Kiba and whispers, "Don't let him leave. Put him back into the bathroom."

Kiba jolts and gently turns the boy around, careful of where he touches, and walks him back into the room, hoping to make it to a toilet in case he hurls again. Or has to pee more.

Sasuke turns to Naruto. "Call the PD.

"Right." Naruto whips out his phone and dials the number, but before hitting CALL, he looks up to see Sasuke walking away from him. "Hey, what are you going to do?"

Sasuke looks over his shoulder and says, "I'm going home."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"No."

Naruto pouts. "Why not?"

Sasuke turns annoyed eyes on the blond. "'Cause I'm sleeping and you're an idiot." He grumbles down the hall, muttering to himself. Who the fuck wakes someone up for that?

26 February

Just sitting together in the apartment on Sasuke's rented couch, the couple enjoys a Saturday afternoon movie. A movie that had been playing for the past week and Sasuke had already seen a handful of times.

Bored with the flick, he glances over at Naruto who is dumbly entranced by the television. Sasuke smirks and reaches over, covertly unzipping and unbuttoning Naruto's pants. The blond stupidly stares ahead at the picture and Sasuke has to restrain himself to keep from snickering.

Only when the tips of Sasuke's fingers slide ticklishly over the furry expanse does Naruto shiver. He looks down at his groin and his eyes widen. "Woah, when did you start that?

Discovered in the act, Sasuke slides his hand farther into the pants and grips Naruto's shaft. "About ten seconds ago."

Naruto groans and slips the top of his boxers over Sasuke's hand and his growing penis. He hums and says, "Yeah, that's it." He lolls his head back and closes his eyes.

Sasuke strokes harder and faster. He watches as Naruto sucks on his lip and listens to the uneven, hitching breath. He changes tactics and hunches over to take Naruto into his mouth.

Naruto starts with a loud "Fuck" and puts his hand on top of Sasuke's head, pulling bangs back to have a clearer view. With a fistful of thick black hair, Naruto begins to slowly thrust into the heat of his boyfriend's mouth. Sasuke just gets better and better each time.

Sasuke pulls his mouth away soon after beginning, unsatisfied with the awkward angle, and reverts back to manual stimulation with fast motions.

Naruto squirms and chants, "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." In the middle of another recitation, he shoots, spurting all the way onto the coffee table, and pops off a couple bullets that land on Sasuke's glasses. "Holy fuck," Naruto says breathlessly. "How did I catch you as a virgin?" He pulls Sasuke's glasses off and wipes them on his shirt, really wishing he could see just how dirty they can get.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck and nibbles his jawline. "I told you all I wasn't a prude. I just wanted my one person."


	9. March

Content edited. Original version on Ygal!

* * *

><p><span>2 March<span>

Sai squats in front of Naruto, putting one hand near his ankle and sliding the other up Naruto's inner thigh into his crotch.

Naruto starts and jumps back. "Hey, hey, what are you doin' down there?" He holds his hands over his groin and looks to Sasuke, surprised that his boyfriend remains sitting calmly when he was supposed to be supervising.

"Measuring," Sai answers patronizingly.

Sasuke stands from the couch and leans against the arm rest with folded arms. "Haven't you ever had pants fitted?"

Naruto points accusingly at the designer on the floor. "But he touched my junk."

"Don't be such a girl."

Though Sasuke has not told many about his and Naruto's relationship, he and Sai seem to have come to an understanding about the limits around the attractive blond man. Sai apparently caught on without having to be told. And he's not that much of a douche bag to out someone, despite his initial impressions. Sai actually may be the funniest person Sasuke's ever met. It's a disturbed, cynical kind of humor, but it works for him.

Ignoring Naruto's outbursts, Sai stands back, the flimsy tape dangling from his fingers, and asks Sasuke, "What do you think?"

Sasuke scrutinizes the piece. He motions for Naruto to approach with a curl of his finger and touches the large buttons on the hips that replace the traditional button and fly on the dressy slacks. "They seem... convenient."

Sai looks at him, almost startled. "That is exactly the word I had in mind."

"Hmm." Sasuke undoes one of the top buttons and peaks inside. Smirking, he says, "I like them."

Naruto grumbles, "I feel exposed. Can I take them off now?"

Sasuke unfastens the rest of the buttons on one side and the flap falls open across the front.

"Hey!" Naruto grabs the loose clothing and holds it back in place.

Sasuke smirks and allows Naruto to escape his loose hold. "What? I'm helping."

"I got it under control." Naruto backs away from the two dark-haired men, glaring at the pair. "I don't like this new agreement or whatever ya'll have. It was better when Sasuke hated you. Try to kiss him again so we can go back to that."

Sai spares a sideways glance at Sasuke. "I'd rather not. He really isn't my type. I like 'em a bit more dense." Sai grabs for Naruto, but the blond backs into the wall.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Naruto questions his boyfriend incredulously.

Sasuke withholds a laugh by biting his lip. "No, it's funny."

Sai stands by Sasuke, mimicking his posture, and talks about Naruto like he isn't standing in front of them. "Not a whole lot going on upstairs, but he's got a great body. And that ass…"

"You're tellin' me," Sasuke muses, grinning and staring at Naruto's disheveled lower half.

"Hey! I'm not dumb. Failing a test doesn't make me stupid. It makes me busy."

Sai advances without notice and pulls a loose thread from the crotch seam.

Naruto jolts and looks to Sasuke to defend his honor with eyes wide and mouth agape.

Sai returns to Sasuke's side and suggests, "Why don't we share him?"

"'Scuse me?" It's all fun and games until Sasuke needs to smack a bitch. If Sai was really trying for Naruto, Sasuke would be serious and put him in his place. Naruto won't be able to hold him back a second time.

"Think about it," Sai begins. "You're nice to him-

"Nice to who?" Naruto perks up. "Sasuke's nice to someone?"

"Apparently I'm nice to you," Sasuke answers with a faux sweet smile.

Naruto huffs and asks, "Since when? Oh, that's right! I only date you for your boyish charm and good will toward men."

Sasuke winks at Naruto with a roguish smirk. "Is that what they call it?"

Annoyed with their banter, Sai interjects to refocus attention more toward himself. "You are almost disgustingly nice to Naruto and you're an asshole when you're with me."

"Hn. That's because you're a dick most of the time."

"That is beside the point. I do enjoy drawing out that volcanic temper of yours whereas Naruto quells it and obviously gets to see a side of you that you don't show to anyone else. Though I've heard some have tried."

Sasuke remains silent and his glare gradually intensifies.

"So how about a little tumble in the sheets? My bed's big enough. What do you say, Sasuke? It'll be like fucking your good and evil conscience."

"I don't share." Sasuke takes the instigating remarks more as the joke they are. Instead of rising to the taunts, he grabs Naruto and pulls him into the bedroom, to Naruto's small twin size bed, slamming the door behind them.

Sai yells, "Don't mess up those pants!"

10 March

Naruto groans as he shuts his door and drops his book bag on the floor. He flops on his bed and stares up at the ceiling.

It's one of Sasuke's long days in class so Naruto won't be able to see him for a few more hours. He scratches his stomach and groin lazily and an idea suddenly strikes him. He grabs himself through the breezy material of his basketball shorts and grunts. He peels them off his hips, but before tossing them to the hamper in the corner, he grabs his phone out of the pocket. Lying on his back and getting comfortable, he sets the phone on a nearby table while he slides his underwear off and flings them across the room with his toes.

Naruto collects the phone again and scrolls through the photos. He gets impatient flipping through the gallery since it is kind of an older picture he seeks, but it's a really good one. Ah, there it is! He reaches under his bed to get some lotion on his hand and rests the phone on his chest, propping it up with his clean left hand. He settles in for a session of jerking off to a picture of Sasuke naked from behind, bending over as he pulls on underwear after a shower.

Naruto cranes his neck back as he settles into a pleasurable motion. The phone lays open to the image, but his eyes close as his fantasies take over.

His bedroom door opens without warning and he sits up, pulling the comforter over himself. He snaps, "Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" His angry expression drops immediately when he finds Sasuke standing in the doorway, his hand still on the knob, and staring. Naruto blinks in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke regains his composure and closes the door gently with a soft click. "I can't come see you?"

"Of course, but I thought you had class till late today."

"I usually do, but they were canceled."

"All of them?"

"It's the same professor for the last two." Sasuke looks at Naruto's covered groin and smirks teasingly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Naruto replies prompty.

Sasuke picks the phone off the ground and finds a picture of himself he doesn't remember posing for. His eye twitches and he turns the screen to Naruto. "What is this?"

"Uhhh..."

"That's what I thought," Sasuke says to Naruto's no-answer. He looks at it again and starts pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Naruto shouts.

"Deleting it." Sasuke tosses the device onto the dresser.

Naruto looks at it sadly, but expects a tongue lashing for snapping the candid photo.

Instead, Sasuke pulls Naruto's desk chair over to the bed and sits. He crosses his arms and stares at his boyfriend. "Well…?"

Naruto looks around, confused. "Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to finish?"

"Uhhh..."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He reaches over to push clenched hands away from the cover and throws the blanket back into place, exposing Naruto.

Slightly embarrassed to just be hanging out like that, Naruto looks to Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke puts Naruto's hand back in place and guides it couple times. "Finish," he commands and sits back in the chair, crossing his arms again.

Naruto looks down and pulls up in one slow tug. Glancing up at Sasuke, he finds black eyes locked on his actions.

Sasuke look at Naruto's face and smirks again. "Keep going," he encourages.

Naruto releases a shaky breath and continues with a firmer grip under the heated gaze of his boyfriend.

Sasuke sits calmly, watching intently as Naruto's eyes close, breaths shorten and he catches his lip between pointy canines.

As Naruto gets more into his motions and more comfortable knowing Sasuke is sitting there watching him, he begins to lose focus and rhythm. However, a tight grip on his wrist stops his movements. Naruto opens his eyes to find Sasuke leaning over, holding him steady when he had been so close.

Sasuke stands and puts one knee on the bed between Naruto's legs. He pushes the blond to lie back with a hand on his chest and holds Naruto's arm over his head. "You don't get to have all the fun." Sasuke kisses Naruto and undoes his own pants with his free hand.

While Sasuke sucks on Naruto's neck, the blond pushes the man above him's pants over his ass cheeks and part way down his thighs. He then runs his hands up Sasuke's back and pushes the shirt out of the way, pulling it over Sasuke's head and one arm. But the Uchiha won't let go of his wrist, so it bunches by their joined hands.

Sasuke eyes the material deviously. He grabs Naruto's left hand and puts it next to his trapped right. Sasuke transfers his shirt from around his wrist to around Naruto's through the arm hole and twists it tight. He then wraps it around the other wrist and twines it through the bars of the headboard. He ties a knot and pulls hard to secure it. Sasuke leans back to admire his handiwork, straddling Naruto's thigh.

Naruto looks up and tugs at the cloth restraining him. "How the fuck did you do that?"

Sasuke grins mischievously. "Magic."

Naruto tests the bindings again with another tug. "You got a little bondage kink or something?"

"Maybe." Sasuke pushes Naruto's shirt up and over his head, constricting his movement further, before moving away and pulling his own pants the rest of the way off. Sasuke grabs his phone and takes a quick picture.

"Hey!" Naruto complains. This isn't exactly a position he wants to be photographed.

"What? At least you know I'm doing it." Sasuke then returns his phone to his pocket and drops the pants fall to the floor. He walks around to the other side of the bed and reaches underneath to retrieve Naruto's lubricant.

"Wait," Naruto says. "Can I blow you first?"

Sasuke raises a brow and smirks. Of course he wouldn't deny Naruto something he really wanted. He straddles Naruto's chest and holds himself to full pink lips.

Naruto bobs lightly, but soon gets annoyed and pulls away. "You have to do it. I can't get it right like this."

Sasuke holds the back of Naruto's neck and slides inside. He scoots closer, his chest almost against the headboard and gradually goes deeper.

Naruto moans and swallows. He starts using a little teeth, making Sasuke hiss but not stop.

Sasuke feels himself getting closer so he pulls out with a soppy slurp from Naruto, who sticks his tongue out to tease the tip one last time.

Sasuke moves back and kisses Naruto deeply, his tongue darting inside. Without breaking from the kiss, Sasuke opens the drawer of the nightstand and blindly feels around until his hand returns with a square foil. Sasuke tears his lips from Naruto's mouth and leaves a wet trail over his boyfriend's neck and chest and down to his naval.

Sasuke rises to his knees and rips the package open with his teeth. He rolls the slippery condom on, but puts some extra lotion over it. Once settled inside, Sasuke puts one leg over his shoulder and kisses the side of Naruto's thigh. Before moving much, Sasuke warns, "Don't be too loud. The girls are in the living room."

Naruto's eyes widen, but his protest dies on his lips as Sasuke begins. Naruto's neck cranes back, pressing deeply into the pillows, and his mouth hangs open with the slow pace that permits him to savor the filling sensations.

Sasuke had gotten excited the moment he saw Naruto working himself from the doorway and so he doesn't expect it to take much for the intense heat and pressure to claim his climax.

Naruto releases guttural grunts and pulls on his wrist restraints, attempting to release some of the tension building in him.

Sasuke finishes almost as early as he had expected. He pants over Naruto, leaning forward on his hands, but his partner's arousal rubs against his stomach. He slips out and Naruto squirms at the loss, but Sasuke makes up for it quickly with his mouth and fingers.

When Naruto releases, it surprises the Uchiha as he catches a bit in his mouth, but some also lands on his lips and chin as it continues to squirt. Naruto pants as the pleasure through him, but doesn't forget his partner. "Sasuke?" he asks in a breathy voice.

Sasuke hadn't looked at Naruto, yet. He stares at the bed sheet, tasting Naruto on his tongue. He had before, but he hadn't ever taken a full load down his throat. He steels himself and swallows the small pool collected on his tongue. He opens his mouth and breathes heavily, the air mixing with residual traces and making the taste all the more potent. Sasuke licks his lip and gets another glob on his tongue.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks again, somewhat concerned he had upset him. Maybe Sasuke wasn't quite ready to eat it. Despite his closet perversions, Sasuke still had never been with anyone before Naruto.

Sasuke finally looks at Naruto through his black bangs hanging in front of his face.

Naruto about dies with the sight of Sasuke's dirtied face. He groans and says, "Untie me."

Sasuke reaches up and tugs the knot loose to release his captive.

Naruto combs Sasuke's hair out of the way and he licks Sasuke's face, nibbling on his jaw. "Sorry I didn't warn you."

Sasuke shakes his head. "It's ok. I don't mind."

Naruto continues lavishing Sasuke with affectionate kisses. "Good," he says, "'Cause you look fucking sexy as hell. I might have to 'accidentally' do it again."

Sasuke scoffs, appreciating Naruto's ability to lighten an awkward situation.

23 March

"Temari's brothers are in town again for their spring break. They're staying over at her place, but Sai had them over last night and invited 'em to Sakura's birthday party." Chouji nibbles at his fingers, trying to get the cheesy residue off. "Sakura's been weird lately, though." He shrugs off the stray thought and licks his palm. "I heard about the issues last time, but I don't think they'll cause any problems."

Sasuke's eyes dart to Naruto then quickly back to Chouji. Had Naruto told the others about his less than reasonable reaction? He'll murder the idiot for exposing him like that. But when Sasuke looks up at the speaker, he is relieved and surprised to realize that Chouji is looking not at him but at Kiba.

Kiba glowers at the rotund man. "Just hurry up. I wanna play the game."

Sensing the souring mood, Shika asks lightheartedly, "Why? Sasuke always kicks your ass."

"Well, not this time. I've been studying the moves." Kiba points at Sasuke on a lower step and growls, "You are going down."

Sasuke smirks, loving the challenge but knowing nothing will come of it. Kiba's too impatient to beat him. He makes sure to call Kiba his bitch frequently to emasculate him.

Naruto turns the key and the group of guys fill the space just inside the apartment. To draw Kiba's attention away from his boyfriend, Naruto asks the brunet, "How did it go with that girl?

Kiba turns around confused and asks, "What girl?"

Naruto shoves his keychain back into his pocket, but the cluster continues to huddle around the entrance. "The one that was hanging all over you the other night at the carnival. She seemed pretty into you."

Kiba grumbles and looks away. "She was drunk."

"You seemed pretty into her."

"I was drunk. She was a dog."

"Ah, don't be bitter just 'cause she didn't wanna sleep with you."

"Psh, I sent her home. She didn't even get in my building."

A door creaks open within the apartment and everyone turns to look in that direction. Ino walks out with tussled hair and disheveled clothes, pulling the strap of her tank back onto her shoulder. She stands awkwardly between her room and the kitchen, not looking at anyone but seeming embarrassed to be seen in such a state.

"Whoa," Kiba remarks. He glances at his watch and adds, "It's three in the afternoon! Need more beauty sleep, princess?"

She does not retort or throw back an insult like normal. Ino just stands there, twisting and pulling at her long fingers nervously.

Out of the blue, the hinges of her door creak again and Kankuro struts out, naked as the day he was born. On his way to the kitchen, he glances over his shoulder at the group of people and says quickly, "'Sup?" He grabs a water from the cabinet then heads back to the bedroom, kissing Ino's cheek and rubbing her hip on his way.

She closes her eyes and hunches into herself, attempting to hide out in the open.

The men at the door are speechless and still. However, Kiba moves abruptly, turning around and yanking the door open. It slams shut on his way out.

Silently, Ino shuffles to Sakura's room and closes the door behind herself.

The boys look among each other for the appropriate response, none exactly sure how to react.

26 March

Sasuke decides to show up at Sakura's birthday party after Naruto begged and persuaded him by saying that Sasuke needed to get out and live more of the college life. Her real birthday isn't until the twenty-eighth anyway. The party is just an excuse to be stupid with a bunch of stupid people. But despite that and his past bad experiences, he arrives an hour after the start and hooks up with Naruto at the door with the promise that he wouldn't be left alone.

Remarkably, Sasuke has a fairly good time, all things considered. He knows several people, a majority really, and no one has bothered him or grated on his nerves, yet. There are some silly drunks, but so far they've just been amusing. And with Naruto more or less snuggled up next to him on the crowed couch, he is able to maintain a calm that his boyfriend's presence creates.

But soon the dam within him reaches its brim and he must excuse himself from Naruto. Sasuke stands, wobbling a little and needing Naruto's quick, sturdy hands to keep him upright. He pats the hand on his back thankfully and slowly makes his way to Naruto's bathroom.

The relief of emptying his full bladder is right up there with coming and he sighs with content. On the way back to Naruto, people part for him but a familiar redhead appears among the crowd and stands in his path.

"Hello again, Sasuke."

"Gaara." Sasuke stops in front of him, silent for a couple seconds and waiting for the other to say what he has to say.

Gaara crosses his arms, another red plastic cup held delicately around the rim, and stares back at the raven.

Sasuke gets aggravated quickly with the showdown and glares. His inebriated mind loosens his tongue and he states flatly, "You were hitting on my boyfriend."

A grin pulls at one side of Gaara's mouth. "I was. But in my defense, I didn't know. You didn't seem very much like a couple."

Sasuke has no words for a reply. He looks Gaara up and down and then steps around the man to return to his boyfriend's side. When he manages his way back to the couch, unfamiliar people claim their spots. He looks around the immediate area, but Naruto is no where to be seen. Sasuke has no intention of hanging around a bunch of drunken, idiot strangers all by himself. He searches once again, but for a different head of vibrant hair. Sakura seemed so surprised and happy that he actually decided to attend, that he feels obligated to let her know he intends to leave. When unable to find the birthday girl, he tracks down the other blonde.

He lightly grabs Ino's arm to gain her attention and asks, "Where's Naruto?"

She swallows and wipes her lips on the back of her hand. "I don't know. He's your man, you keep track of him."

Sasuke huffs and asks, "Have you seen Sakura?"

"No. Check her room, she's been mopey."

* * *

><p>Sakura eyes the halo of blond hair and gulps another shot of liquor. She crosses the small space and puts her hand on Naruto's shoulder from behind.<p>

Naruto reaches back and holds the hand. He turns in his seat with a broad smile, but when he finds rosy locks instead of deep black, his smile diminishes. "Sakura?" He lets go of her hand and asks, "What's up?"

Her hand slides off his shoulder and partially down his chest. She takes his wrist and says, "I need to talk to you." Before he can answer, she pulls him and he has no choice but to stand or be pulled over the back of the couch.

Uncomfortable with the way Sakura is acting, Naruto tries to keep a few paces back, but his roommate drags him around groups of chatting party-goers and leads him into her room. She finally releases him once inside, but when he turns around to ask what she wants, she leans back against the shut door.

She walks up to Naruto, swishing her short skirt and unbuttoning more of her blouse. She hooks her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hunched over position to be at her eye level. "You're really hot, Naruto."

He laughs nervously and says, "Uh, thanks." He grabs her hands behind his neck, trying to be gentle as he attempts to pry her paws off of him.

She tightly interlocks her fingers and giggles, pressing into him closer. Her head tilts to the side and she asks curiously, "Why do you hang out with Sasuke so much? There are plenty of girls here. I made sure to invite enough to have a good time."

Naruto leans back and says, "Sakura, you are very drunk."

"Nuh-uh." She rises on her tiptoes and whispers, "I just want you to kiss me."

She puckers her lips, but Naruto puts his hands on her hips to push her back down.

She pouts with a glossy protruding lip. "But you let Sasuke get close to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him touching your chest, and you are always next to him." She mimics the rubbing Sasuke had done in the club, and with Naruto's distant expression, she eases him back against the wall. She spins around so that her back presses against the wall instead and rubs one of her legs against his. She cups his face and pulls his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushes Sakura's door open and bright light penetrates the darkened room, highlighting the figures on the opposite side.<p>

Naruto turns quickly to see Sasuke with his hand still on the handle. His eyes dart down to Sakura then quickly back up to Sasuke.

Sasuke glares at the pair and hurries away in a flurry, leaving the door wide open.

Naruto pulls away from Sakura to follow after his angry partner, but the girl reaches out and grabs his sleeve. He tears it from her grasp without looking back.

The forceful jerk unsteadies Sakura and she falls to the floor, watching Naruto's hurried feet run from her. People from the party start looking into the room curiously.

Naruto catches up to Sasuke outside in the parking lot. He runs up to Sasuke and grabs his arm to stop his retreat and make Sasuke face him.

Sasuke yanks out of Naruto's grasp and continues walking, set on his path back home.

"Wait, Sasuke. Nothing happened." He catches up again and puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder that gets shrugged away immediately. "Sasuke, really. She just kinda kissed me real quick, barely a peck. Nothing happened!" Naruto starts getting angry when his boyfriend keeps disregarding him. "Sasuke," he says sternly, getting aggravated.

Sasuke glances over his shoulder but doesn't stop walking.

Naruto snarls at the brush off and runs far enough ahead to stand in front of Sasuke. The raven stops abruptly and Naruto takes the chance to wrap his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug.

Sasuke squirms and curses but says clearly, looking into Naruto face, "Can't you just let me be mad for a minute?"

Naruto stares at him, anger draining from him as he gazes into Sasuke's annoyed, black eyes. He repeats quietly, "Nothing happened."

Sasuke looks away at a piece of fluttering garbage. "I know."

Naruto's hold looses a little. "Then why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why were you running from me?"

"I wasn't running. I just want to go home."

"Fine," Naruto says. He releases Sasuke, but captures his hand and escorts him wherever he wants to go.

At Sasuke's place Naruto stands in the bathroom vigorously cleansing his mouth. He spits in the basin and walks out into the living room where Sasuke sits flipping through channels on the TV. "Why do I have to brush my teeth? It's not like I ate her."

Sasuke nose scrunches in disgust. "Ugh, don't even say that."

"But really, you're making me wash out my mouth from barely a peck."

"Hn, you know you're mine."

Naruto goes into the nearby kitchen and spits toothpaste in the sink around some dirty dishes.

Sasuke glares but when Naruto sits beside him with a fresh, clean mouth, he leans over and kisses him, replacing Sakura's claim with his own.

"You are so much trouble," Naruto says playfully.

"Hn, but I'm totally worth it."

"You got that right." Naruto kisses him back more passionately. When he pulls away, just enough to look clearly into Sasuke's eyes, he says sagely, "We really should tell them. Like, come out to everyone."

Sasuke agrees quietly, "Yeah." He had been trying to avoid discussing such things with other people. It makes him uncomfortable. It took him months to even accept Naruto and consider his feelings as genuine. His trust and insecurity issues are no secret to himself. But if he doesn't tell them now, he probably never will. Sasuke leans back and says, "I'll do it. But after Sakura's birthday. I don't want to mess it up anymore."

Naruto holds Sasuke's face in his hands and presses their lips together softly. With a sly smirk he stands from the sofa. He abruptly drops the borrowed sweat pants which immediately puts a mischievous grin on his boyfriend's face. Naruto tugs Sasuke's pants off to his ankles then straddles Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's chest and tongues one sensitive nipple as he answers Naruto's grinding.

Naruto pulls Sasuke's hair back and takes his lips. He shifts and puts Sasuke's length behind him, preparing to ride.

Sasuke's eyes look around the immediate area. "I need to go get a condom. Unless you've got one somewhere."

Naruto smirks and occupies Sasuke's mouth using his tongue. He rises up a little to get into position.

Sasuke pulls away violently. "What are you doing?"

"You know I only want you." Naruto caresses Sasuke's cheek and says deeply, "I need you in me now. Just you."

The thought of not using a condom makes Sasuke queasy. His arms tighten around Naruto and he presses his forehead to a firm, tan chest.

"I know you haven't been with anyone but me and I honestly haven't been with anyone but you since we met."

"...Have you done it before?"

"Bareback? No."

A nagging feeling gnaws at his gut, but people do stupid things when they're in lo- when they really like someone. He puts one hand on Naruto's shoulder, signaling him to lower.

Naruto obeys gladly and moves slowly. He wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck and kisses his ear. "I want you to come inside me."

29 March

Sasuke stands in front of his friends who all sit on the couches in an awkward intervention style gathering. Naruto waits off to the side against the wall, giving Sasuke the space he needs to get everything out. Sasuke's eyes dart over everyone present, spotting even Temari since she is working with Sai on their final project.

"So, I decided that I should tell you all that I've been seeing someone." God, he sounds like a twit.

"Sweet," Kiba interrupts.

"Shut up," Ino chastises from across the coffee table. "Go ahead, Sasuke."

Kiba pouts. He thought he was being encouraging.

"You may have already noticed that I'm not totally straight. I kinda like both, or rather neither, but I do like someone. And it is a guy. So I guess I'm gay. Or bisexual. I don't know what the right label would be." He sighs and looks to the side defeated, noticing Sakura staring down at her folded hands.

"It's cool, Sasuke." Ino tries to break the ice and set the tone.

"I think it's more than cool," Temari adds. "We have another fag for the parade now."

"Do we know him?" Sai asks, smirking and knowing fully well who it is.

Sasuke glares at Sai's usual instigating. And they had been getting along so well. "Yes."

"Really?" Kiba asks in surprise. He grimaces and looks over his shoulder. "It's not Sai, is it? Ya'll have a kinda weird interaction. I don't know if I could handle it being, like..." Kiba motions with his hands, making a circle and poking his finger through.

Sasuke sneers. "No. It's not Sai. It's..." Sasuke has trouble finishing, feeling as though he is outing Naruto even though it was the other's idea to tell everyone in the first place.

Naruto pushes off the wall and stands next to Sasuke, putting an arm around his waist. "It's me. Me and Sasuke."

Shocked, Kiba shakes his head from side to side rapidly to clear his mind. "Wait, what? I thought we were just messing with Sasuke. I didn't know you were serious about it."

Naruto smiles and chuckles at his friend's flabbergasted expression. "It was a little of both."

Kiba turns to Ino and asks, "How are you so chill? I thought you liked Naruto."

"Don't be a tool, Kiba. I knew already, of course." She nudges Shikamaru and asks, "What do you think?"

Shikamaru opens his lazy eyes and says in a bored fashion, "I knew, too."

"How?" Kiba bursts. "You haven't even been around long?"

"They weren't hiding it from me. I was in the loop pretty much from the beginning." Shikamaru closes his eyes again and yawns.

Naruto nods at Chouji and asks, "Any input, Chou?"

Chouji swallows a mouthful of potato chips. "Not really."

Feeling ignored, Sai adds his two cents and explains, "I saw them a couple months ago. If only Sasuke was so lovey with everyone, maybe he'd have more friends." He leans on the back of the couch and says, "But it's fun to taunt him. Hitting on Naruto was the only amusement I've gotten during this project. Too bad he really isn't my type."

Affronted, Naruto says, "Psh. I'm everyone's type."

Sasuke glances at Sakura, finding her quietly sitting and not looking at anything in particular. It's that dazed, disconnected look he often wears himself and it worries him.

The coming out session soon turns into a small celebration when Ino unearths a leftover bottle of alcohol from Sakura's party. The recent birthday girl, however, isolates herself on the back deck.

Sasuke takes it upon himself to go to her and sneaks outside. "Are you alright?"

She glances back at him. "I've been better."

"Look, Sakura-"

"No. There's nothing for you to explain."

Naruto peaks his head out and asks, "Everything cool?"

Sakura opens the door more and motions for Naruto to join them. She closes it behind him and says, "I owe you two an apology. I didn't realize ya'll were seriously together. I sorta suspected it, but I wouldn't have been so... pushy, with either of you, if I had known for certain you were a real couple."

Naruto puts his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and squeezes. "It's not a problem. We understand. We were kinda keeping it quiet without a real reason. No hard feelings?" he asks with a wide, warm smile.

Sakura releases a breathy laugh. "Yeah."

Naruto nods and heads back inside to take several of the others on a trip to the pizza place to bring back a few boxes.

Sakura leans on the rail and apologizes once again to Sasuke. "I was upset during the party. Kinda felt desperate and lonely."

Sasuke stands next to her casually. "Why?"

"Lee said he didn't want to see me anymore. He found a girl at his university who he wants to be exclusive with." She laughs humorlessly and adds, "That means no me."

Sasuke doesn't really know what to say. He isn't the comforting sort of person. Usually he just listened until Sakura or Ino came upon the answer themselves by talking through it.

"You don't need to say anything. I already know it's my fault."

Damn. "But it's not."

"Quit it, Sasuke. You don't need to pretend with me. I know I pushed him away. I mean, it's gotta be something wrong with me when he and all the other guys I meet don't stick around." She glances at Sasuke quickly then back to the tree across the way, hoping he didn't catch it. "When no one wants me."

"You know that's not true either."

She holds her head in her hand and looks over at Sasuke. "I'm really jealous of you. Somehow you've managed to fall into a solid relationship without having to wade through the bullshit of bad experiences that the rest of us deal with."

Sasuke huffs, almost not believing what just came out of her mouth. "I've had my fair amount bullshit. It was just more self-inflicted than interpersonal."

She looks at him a long moment in silence. She knows it makes him uncomfortable as he distinctly does not look at her, but she just wants to stare at him for a moment. After a bit, her mood shifts distinctly and she pops him on the arm with a flick of her wrist. "So how long have ya'll really been together?"

He rubs the spot. That kinda hurt. "A couple months, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what the official day was."

"But what about anniversaries and stuff?"

Sasuke raises a brow. "We aren't married. It's not that important. Naruto keeps trying to tell people that we were together within weeks of meeting."

"Mmm, you mean when ya'll started hanging out all the time?"

"Yeah." He laughs and says, "I couldn't get rid of him even when I tried."

She bites her lip and asks, "How did you know he was the one you would... accept? Like, there have been others that asked you out. So, why Naruto? What does he have?"

Sasuke shifts on his feet with the uncomfortable turn in the conversation. He doesn't know how to answer such a personal question. "He, uh... He makes me feel good." Sasuke shifts his eyes quickly at Sakura, relieved that she seems satisfied with the answer.

She tucks hair behind her ear and stands closer, touching their shoulders together. That playful gleam flashes again in her eyes, replacing the solemn expression from before. "So, have you done it yet?"

Sasuke glares. "None of your business."

She squeals and giddily stomps her feet. "So, yes?"

He tries to remain impassive, but a small smile pulls at his lips and the girl gets all she needs from it.

"Who did what?"

He looks at Sakura like she's insane. "I'm not telling you that."

"Come on, Sasuke. We're friends, we talk about this kind of stuff."

"I don't."

"That's 'cause you're new to it. Ino and me will teach you. But don't go to Kiba, he's gross."

"I'm not going to any of you."

She bites her lip in excitement and asks, "Did Naruto top?"

"I'm not answering."

"Did you?"

"Not telling."

"Please. I'll be your best friend."

"I'm not talking about this with you. It's private. Between me and Naruto only."

She pouts and mumbles, "Naruto would tell me."

"Not if he wants to get laid again."

She grins and allows for a brief lull in their conversation. But then she asks rather suddenly, almost offended, "How come Ino knew before I did?"

Sasuke brushes his fingers through his hair and answers, "She knew before I did. Just figured it out, I guess."

Sakura nods at the easy response. "Yeah, I was kinda trying to be blind to the whole thing. Did you know he touches you a lot. Different than the way he might touch Kiba."

"Kiba didn't realize it either."

"But he's borderline retarded. I should have noticed." Feeling bad, she asks softly, "I know you don't like to, but can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." He turns to her and opens his arms for her to fall into them.

31 March

"What's this all about anyway? And why do I look like a burglar?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. And you wear black all the time, what's the big deal?" Kiba is upset and gripes at Sasuke as he leads him upstairs because he could get fired for this little stunt. "I'm the one that's inconvenienced here. I'm supposed to be at the desk now, but because I'm such an awesome friend, I'm breaking building codes and taking you to the goddamn roof." When they reach the door, he tells Sasuke, "Put this on."

Sasuke stares at the blindfold in Kiba's hand, really just a padded sleep mask. "I'm not wearing that."

Kiba's brows furrow in annoyance. "Why not?"

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not wearing it."

Kiba glares. "Put the damn thing on. I'm doin' this as a favor, at least you could play along."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Kiba shoves the cloth back into his pocket. "Whatever. I don't care." He pushes the heavy metal door open and props it with a textbook between the hinges. They walk over to the center and a blanket with food items comes into view.

A blob on the mat rolls over, its usually bright blond hair capped with a black hat. "You were supposed to put the mask on him."

Kiba throws the eye guard at Naruto's face. "He wouldn't wear it. He was uncooperative, as usual."

With his arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke looks over the items for Naruto's little rendezvous. He smirks and asks, "What's all this?"

Naruto smiles. "You like the midnight picnic?" He reaches up and takes Sasuke's hand, leading him to sit on a clear spot.

Sasuke looks around and is quite impressed. It's a perfect night with clear skies and their elevated position keeps trees and other buildings from blocking the view of the constellations. Sasuke leans back on his hands and stares up, exuding a contentedness rarely seen from him.

Naruto smiles at his pleased boyfriend and nods at Kiba, thanking him for the trouble but also telling him to get lost.

Kiba grunts. "Thirty minutes," he says to Naruto as he turns and walks away.

Naruto scoots closer to Sasuke and admires the tendrils of black hair gently wiping over soft alabaster flesh. Those black eyes look at him, replicating the dark sky with a few of the brightest stars reflected. "Hungry?"

"Not really."

Naruto moves anyway and brings a cupcake with only a thin layer of icing to his boyfriend's mouth. He tries to feed Sasuke, but instead on getting it to his mouth, Naruto accidentally pushes it against a pale cheek. "Ah, sorry. I can't really see you well."

Instead of getting mad, Sasuke laughs and rubs his cheek against Naruto's then licks the food off. "Tastes better this way."

Naruto smiles and presses their lips together, closing the short distance between them. He pulls himself away with a groan. "You're messing me up. This was supposed to be nice and you're skipping too far ahead."

Snarky, Sasuke replies, "Well, excuse me."

"Moue, Sasuke, don't get nasty. I just wanted this to be romantic-like."

Sasuke sighs, checking his attitude. "And it is. You did good."

"Really? You like it?"

"Yes. Very much."

"I'm glad. I kinda wanted it to be somethin' special. For, ya know, telling everyone.

Sasuke tilts his head. He hadn't really considered it a big deal. He was just nervous about revealing something so personal rather than coming out of the closet or anything. He stares at the sky, one reddish speck twinkling faintly. A soft press of lips on his cheek draws his attention back to the present. He looks over at Naruto curiously.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just had that look."

"What look?"

"That spacey, ruminating look."

Sasuke's brow raises in amusement. "Did we learn a word today?"

Naruto sticks out his tongue. "We did, actually. Read it in an article. Know what else I read?" He turns Sasuke's face to him and kisses his lips slowly. "It's always the quiet ones."

Sasuke smirks and licks his lip. "I thought you wanted this to last."

"Fuck it. I want you now."

Sasuke chuckles and shifts to lie over Naruto. He grabs his boyfriend's hand and links their fingers, bringing their joined clutch over Naruto's head. They knock a few items over, but neither care about the mess.

Naruto's right hand grabs Sasuke's ass cheek through black denim and he nips at pale lips eagerly.

Sasuke quickly and impatiently snakes his hand between their bodies, adroitly unfastening Naruto's pants and reaching inside to cup the hardness. He teases Naruto with his index finger, making him squirm. Sasuke chuckles quietly and goes for the tender spot on Naruto's neck while grabbing the waist of his boyfriend's jeans and tugging them lower off his hips.

Naruto raises his waist to help, but warns, "Don't take them all the way off. I won't be able to find them."

Sasuke grunts in acknowledgment. He sits up, straddling Naruto's knees and tugs the clothing down just past Naruto's thighs. "You'll have to turn over."

Naruto rolls onto his stomach and reaches blindly to the corner of the blanket. He grabs a small bottle and tosses it lightly over his shoulder where it lands on the small of his back.

Sasuke scoops it up immediately and kisses the smooth exposed flesh. He leaves a light trail up Naruto's back and rocks his hips. Shoving his own pants and underwear down about halfway off his ass, he frees the necessary equipment just enough. He squirts some lubricant like mustard on a hot dog and smears it around, using some excess on Naruto. Sasuke usually likes to have Naruto spread wide apart with himself between the muscular thighs, but their clothing is limiting so he straddles Naruto's legs and guides himself to the prize hidden between full mounds.

Kiba stumbles up the stairs to tell Naruto to head out since his shift is over, but when he peaks around the door and spots a tan side and a sliver of pale ass moving steadily, he runs back inside, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Didn't see it. Didn't see it. Didn't see it."


	10. April

Chapter edited for content, trying to fit with FFN M rating. Original version on Ygallery.

* * *

><p><span>4 April<span>

Naruto grins wide when Sasuke answers the door for him and steps inside, curling his arm around the slim waist. Taking Sasuke's disgruntled expression for surprise, Naruto says, "Hey, can I get a quickie. I have a paper due at midni-." Naruto peeks into the apartment and sees another person sitting on the couch. "Uh, hello."

Sasuke pushes Naruto's hands away and puts some distance between them. He gestures to the older dark-haired man and makes quick introductions. "Naruto, this is my brother Itachi."

Itachi remains tight-lipped as he assesses the blond standing in the open doorway.

Sasuke tenses in the awkward silence and grabs Naruto's shoulder, turning his boyfriend around and pushing him back outside. Sasuke whispers quietly, "Come back when you finish your paper. It will be something to look forward to."

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He stands on his toes and calls over Sasuke's head, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke's brother."

Sasuke shuts the door with a resounding slam and puts his back to it, looking at Itachi unsurely.

Itachi's firm countenance shows no amusement. "Charming."

Sasuke sighs and looks away. He pushes off the door, knowing Itachi's gaze follows him, and silently reclaims his seat.

"Should I do a background check on him?"

"Please don't. You really shouldn't abuse your position at the company."

Itachi's fingers fold together over his crossed legs. "Good instead of evil? When did you switch sides?"

Sasuke glares at his older brother. "What are you doing here?

Itachi glances at the door and sits back more comfortably, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. "I'm going to run one."

"I figured you would. Now why are you here? I know you didn't drive all the way up just to visit."

"I brought your car."

"Uh huh, what else?"

* * *

><p>It is nearly midnight when Naruto manages to get back to Sasuke's. He knocks rapidly despite being wiped out by his hurried paper, wondering if perhaps Sasuke's brother would still be around. It takes the occupant awhile to get to the door, but when Sasuke finally answers, the air about him and his mood are unusual.<p>

Sasuke leaves Naruto at the threshhold and sits back on the couch, promptly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it behind him.

Naruto closes the door and his concerned brows pinch together. Sasuke's mechanical actions and stoic expression confuse him and he asks, "What's happening?"

Sasuke gazes at Naruto glassy-eyed. "You came for a fuck, didn't you?"

Naruto frowns and a vein in his forehead pulses in annoyance. "No, I didn't come for a fuck. Not really, anyway." He crosses his arms over his chest and asks, "What's the deal?"

"Nothing's the deal."

Naruto looks over Sasuke, trying to spot something out of the ordinary. "Did your brother say something?"

Sasuke half glares and sits back against the couch cushions. "Nothing important."

"What'd ya'll talk about? Did he have bad news?"

"My parents are getting divorced."

"Oh! Shit." Naruto starts, mostly jarred by how Sasuke can announce it so easily. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke shakes his head and holds up one hand. "Don't be. It's better this way. They can move on."

"So that's why your brother came up? To tell you in person?"

"No, he just dropped off my car."

Naruto's lips twist and his arms drop to his sides. "The Honda? When did he take it?"

"That's just the family car. Itachi needed it for a long business trip so he swapped them."

"Oh. What's yours then?"

Sasuke stiffens and looks away at the corner of the table. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not. I was just wonderin'." Naruto pulls the plastic blinds apart and peaks into the parking lot. "So which is it?"

Sasuke sighs and stands next to Naruto. He looks through the gap and says, "That silver one on the end."

"Jesus Christ, I knew you had that uppity attitude for a reason. How long have you had an Audi?"

Sasuke shrugs and moves back to the couch. "Since high school. And I'm not uppity."

Naruto glances over his shoulder with a pointed look, still holding the blinds apart.

Sasuke huffs and narrows his eyes. "Fine, whatever. But I'm not as bad as the rest of them."

Naruto grins and sits next to Sasuke, putting his arm around bare shoulders. "I like you snobbish. Makes it more fun when you drop it for me." Naruto turns Sasuke's face and kisses him lightly.

He stares at Naruto for a long moment before resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. He stares at the changing lights on the television in a numb stupor.

Naruto pets black tresses, trying to think of something comforting to say. "It's not your fault, you know."

Sasuke shifts and glares. "I'm not six, Naruto. I know it's not my fault."

"Okay, okay, I'm just sayin'..."

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"Hey," Naruto says sternly. He cups Sasuke's cheek and looks into fathomless black eyes. "Don't."

Sasuke sighs and pulls his face away, moving lower to lie his head on Naruto's thighs.

After half an hour of watching the drivel on TV, Naruto looks down at Sasuke, but stills immediately. Sasuke's eyes are closed and his breathing even as his chest rises steadily. Naruto shoves a couch pillow behind his head and settles in with his feet propped on the coffee table and his hand held tightly next to Sasuke's chest.

9 April

Returning from a late night movie shown at the campus theatre, Sasuke tosses his keys and wallet onto the table and leaves the door wide open for Naruto following closely behind. He walks toward the kitchen, flicking on lights along the way, and asks, "You want a drink?"

Naruto shrugs out of a light jacket and lays it over the armrest of the couch. "Coke?"

Sasuke pulls a soda can from the fridge and pops it open with one hand. He sips at it and flops next to his boyfriend on the sofa, slinging a leg possessively over Naruto's lap and passing him the drink.

Naruto stops flipping through channels for a moment and places his warm hand over Sasuke's shin. He takes a long gulp, hissing when the carbonated sting travels down his throat, then looks over at Sasuke, who stares at the infomercial blankly. Naruto has an inexplicable urge to touch his fair face. And he can.

Sasuke jumps slightly at the light brush of fingers. Naruto's hand on his jaw guides his face closer into a brief kiss. Sasuke blinks quickly several times and asks, "What was that for?"

Naruto strokes with his thumb and says, "Nothin' much. I just love you." He smiles and drops his hand, caressing Sasuke's arm to the elbow. "I've never felt like this about anyone."

Sasuke scoffs and grabs Naruto's hand to make him stop. "You're only twenty. That's not surprising."

Naruto pouts and twirls his fingers around to clench Sasuke's hand in his. His brows draw together seriously and he says, "No, I mean it. I really love you."

"Mmh, I know you do." Sasuke puts both feet on the floor and pulls his hand out of Naruto's hold. He stands and walks back into the kitchen for... he doesn't know what, yet.

Naruto's eyes follow the back of Sasuke's head, getting more upset the longer he stares. He sits up and drops the can with a loud clank onto the table, spurting some of the drink onto the glass surface. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you always try to discredit the way I feel about you?"

Sasuke opens the fridge, but finds nothing he wants. He opens cabinets one after the other, but nothing is there either. While continuing to look for anything, he says, knowing it will annoy Naruto, "We're too young to know what we'll want later."

Naruto stands from the couch and goes to the brightly lit kitchen. He leans against the peninsula and crosses his arms angrily. "People fall in love young."

With his back to Naruto, Sasuke closes the cabinet doors and looks for something to occupy and distract himself. "They're the exception, not the rule." He grips the sink edge tightly and his shoulders tense. "You may love me now..."

Naruto is surprised by the unfinished statement and the quiet, uncertain tone. Anger seeps out of Naruto when he realizes the real situation, the real issue they are discussing. He hugs Sasuke from behind and kisses his cheek. Naruto rests his head on Sasuke's shoulder and pulls his hands off the sink to wrap both their arms around Sasuke. "I do love you now. I'll keep trying to prove it to you, but you've got to be willing to accept it."

13 April

"You known I'm like a professional masseur, right?"

"How is that?" Sasuke should have expected something amiss when Naruto hurried by him with an unfamiliar black duffle bag.

"Pop has back problems from his service and he used to have me walk on his back when I was a kid." Before his boyfriend can object, Naruto darts to the bedroom and drops the bag with a clatter.

"How does that make you a professional?" Sasuke crosses his arms, scrutinizing Naruto's actions.

"Well, that doesn't. But I took some classes and got certified. I totally know what I'm doin'."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

Naruto shrugs one shoulder. "Whatever. Just strip while I set up."

Sasuke obeys tentatively, unbuttoning his pants but watching Naruto unload items onto the comforter.

Naruto pulls out candles and sets them around the room on the bedside table, the tall dresser and Sasuke's desk. He puts the CD player on the work desk as well and inserts a disc.

While Naruto fiddles with the controls, Sasuke asks, "Why don't you just plug in your iPod?"

Naruto waves the plastic case at Sasuke. "I don't want this shit on my iPod. This is strictly massage mood music."

"What mood is that?" Sasuke folds his pants and tosses them into a corner, working on his shirt next.

Naruto smirks and walks up to Sasuke, putting his hands on his half-naked boyfriend's hips. "You'll find out," he replies sultrily. He places a quick kiss over Sasuke's lips and playfully pats his rear end before returning to the mystery bag. Naruto draws circles in the air with his finger, motioning at Sasuke's lower body, and says, "Take your underwear off, too." He yanks the bedcover onto the floor and lays a towel over the sheets for Sasuke to lie on. "I'll try to keep the oils off the bed as much as I can."

"Oils?" Sasuke steps out of the cotton leg holes and crawls up, lying on his back with his arms crossed over his stomach.

"I told you I'm legit. I'm gonna put them in the microwave for a minute, you just stay there."

Sasuke sighs and stares at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and relaxes like he's supposed to. He doesn't even notice Naruto's return several minutes later until warm oil is poured onto his chest. His breath hitches and his eyes fly open.

Naruto tips the bowl up to stop the flow over the edge. "Sorry, did I scare you? Is it too hot?"

"No," Sasuke says, dragging a finger through it. "It feels good."

Naruto smiles and sets the heated dish aside. He kneels on the bed and spreads the warm, thick liquid over Sasuke's chest, then straddles Sasuke's thighs to soothe and press with his strong fingers.

Sasuke puts his hands on Naruto's thighs, pushing shorts up to reveal more caramel flesh. "You get on top of everyone?"

"Not everyone." Naruto rubs all over Sasuke's torso and pushes his thumbs into the creases between abdomen and leg.

Sasuke peers through one eye, wondering how long it will take Naruto to push this beyond a simple massage. Just a hair's breadth over and he'd get his happy ending early.

However, Naruto proves to have more self-restraint than credited. He scoots back and kneads Sasuke's thighs, molding his hands around the muscles all the way down to pale feet and spending a generous amount of time on each section. Naruto leisurely moves back up his boyfriend's body, taking pleasure in the act as well. He reaches Sasuke's face and massages his forehead and temples lightly. Sasuke peaks at him and Naruto meets his black gaze with a warm smile. "Ready to turn over?"

Sasuke grunts and lifts himself lethargically, rotating under Naruto. He settles comfortably on his stomach and closes his eyes once again, more relaxed than he can remember ever being. "Thanks for this, Naruto."

The masseur pours more warm oil onto Sasuke's back where it pools in the concave space at the base of his spine. "You're welcome. I'm having fun, too." Naruto spreads the viscous liquid and rubs Sasuke's shoulders with more strength than the average person would want because Sasuke likes it hard. Naruto paws his ways down Sasuke's smooth ivory back, cracking his bones in a couple places that make Sasuke moan. He massages his thighs then moves up to his ass, squeezing the supple flesh.

Sasuke remains still, having grown comfortable with Naruto's hands all over him, but he smirks, knowing Naruto would turn it sexual eventually.

Naruto's hands glide over Sasuke's hips and dip lower, following the small gaps between the bed and Sasuke's defined pelvis. He leans down, bare chest touching Sasuke's back, and kisses Sasuke's temple and around his ear, enjoying the muffled grunts that Sasuke makes as he gets aroused with the extra caresses. Naruto sits back on Sasuke's thighs and pulls his hands out of the heat. He drags his slicked fingers over Sasuke's hips again and rubs his hand between round globes.

Sasuke arches and rises onto his elbows, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Naruto grins innocently. "Touchin' you."

"You're touching..." Sasuke's not sure how to finish. Touching something you're not supposed to? Touching somewhere you haven't before? Touching where it feels kinda good?

Naruto pushes a little harder, giving Sasuke a small taste of the pressure. He takes it just a bit further, seeing how much Sasuke will let him do before getting upset or shutting down. Gotta test limits every now and then, like young children testing their parents with disobedience.

Sasuke bites his bottom lip and turns back to the pillow, pushing his forehead into the fluff. It's not a bad sensation back there and he doesn't know how that makes him feel, yet.

Naruto leans forward and kisses his sharp shoulder. He rubs the length of his finger in the crevice once more, letting the hot fleshy mounds hold his hand. Naruto sucks on Sasuke's earlobe and continues to the next step.

Sasuke's breath hitches and his toes curl, more from the idea of something inside him rather than the feel of that something. His hands clench into fists and he hides his face against the pillow.

Naruto lies next to Sasuke's slicked body and gradually pushes. He eventually notices Sasuke's back rising faster and faster with his quickening breaths. He listens to his boyfriend's muffled groans as he works diligently to stimulate all the right spots.

Naruto stifles his pleased laughter when Sasuke rocks back. And without expecting it, or even intending to make it happen, Naruto feels Sasuke's body draw tight. His suspicions are confirmed when Sasuke then suddenly goes limp, but his hands clench the towel he lies on. Sasuke's breathing is deep and somewhat labored, so Naruto withdraws and sits up. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinds his forehead into the bed, his embarrassment too much to overcome at the moment. Naruto tries to touch his side, but Sasuke shies away, only reminded of the mess beneath him when he shifts.

Naruto bites his lip nervously and rubs Sasuke's back. He kisses Sasuke's upper arm reassuringly, saying quietly, "It's not like I'm gonna judge you. I mean, I take your whole cock." Naruto smiles when he hears Sasuke's brief chuckle. His hand trails down Sasuke's back, stopping at the swell of pale mounds. "But did you like it?"

Sasuke remains silent for a long time. His hands loosen and he slowly relaxes after surprising himself.

Naruto rubs his cheek against Sasuke's shoulder and nuzzles his nose against the shell of Sasuke's ear. "Hey?"

Sasuke's head stays buried, but he grunts to acknowledge Naruto.

"It felt good, didn't it?"

Sasuke exhales loudly and nods slowly, reluctantly.

Naruto taps his fingers on his boyfriend and nudges Sasuke with his nose, disturbing the cave around his face. "Want me to do it again?"

Sasuke turns slightly, one eye emerging, and mumbles, "Maybe later."

23 April

A large pot of spaghetti sits on the stove. Naruto made the whole box instead of just a couple servings because it just didn't look like enough. Thankfully Sasuke hadn't said anything. He just shook his head and got himself and Naruto a portion then sat at the dining table.

Naruto twirls the pasta against a large spoon and shoves the bundle of noodles into his mouth. He looks over at Sasuke across from him and asks around the mouthful, "Whu?"

Sasuke smirks and drops his eyes back to his plate. "Nothing." He scoops up the sliced pasta with his fork and puts the stubby strands in his mouth.

Naruto swallows with effort and says, "Hey, I've been thinking..."

Sasuke's eyes dart up again, worry evident in his expression. "About what?"

"Well, it's just that finals are coming up and I really need to do well."

"And what? You want me to tutor you again." Sasuke sets the utensil down and folds his arms on the table.

Naruto scratches an imaginary itch on his cheek. "Uh, no. Actually, you kinda distract me and I really need to cram."

Sasuke smirks because it is true. He only does it on purpose sometimes though.

"So I'm gonna have to cut you off during finals week."

"Cut _me_ off?" Sasuke snorts and sits straight-backed in the chair. "You'll be begging at my door."

Naruto laughs and combs his hand through his hair. "Yeah, probably. But don't let me in."

Sasuke picks up his fork again. "If you say so. Just try not to scratch the paint off."

"I'll try. But do you think you could tell Kiba to get over himself. He's been scratching my door and it's getting kind of annoying."

"'Cause he's a pussy who won't ask Ino out?"

"Uh huh. He comes over, but then just runs to me instead of going to her. Told him to grow some balls, but he's being such a bitch."

"So kick him out, shove him into her room and lock him in there with her. "

Naruto stares at Sasuke, perplexed by his solution. "For someone who would murder the person that did that to him, you sure like to push other people."

Sasuke shrugs. "I know what's good for me. I also happen to know what's good for everyone else." He smiles at Naruto and winks playfully.

"Is that so? Sakura said you helped her decide to switch majors, too."

"Yeah. She's dropping Education and going into Lit."

"That does seem like a better fit. I really couldn't see her as a teacher anyway. She's kinda..."

Sasuke hums and replies, "You don't know, Naruto. Teachers are freaks."

Naruto's face scrunches. "Eww. How would you know? Did Shika tell you that?"

"Maybe. His mom does teach at a middle school." Sasuke smirks at Naruto's reaction and collects the last bits of his pasta into a pile. "We have another class together in the fall, too."

Naruto points the spoon at Sasuke and says, "That'll be cool. He can help you make another friend."

Sasuke's lips purse in distaste. "I'd rather not. Two in one year is more than enough."

"Two?" Naruto tilts his head, somewhat alarmed. "Who's the second."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You are, you idiot."

Naruto theatrically covers his heart with his hand. "Oh, Sasu."

"Shut up." Sasuke finishes the last bit of his dinner and then suddenly perks up eagerly. "Oh, did I tell you about Neji?"

"No. What about him?" Sasuke's eyes light up and Naruto instinctually feels jealous that someone else could make Sasuke so happy and excited.

"He's transferring here. Finally realized our pre-law program is better than where he's at."

"Oh?" Naruto pushes a few small pieces of spaghetti around his plate. "Where's he gonna live in the fall? Does he already have a place?"

"Not yet, I don't think. But he wouldn't subject himself to the dorms."

Naruto glances up through the tops of his eyes. "Would he move in with you?"

"What? No way. There's only one bedroom. Besides, I've known the guy for ten years; I couldn't live with him."

Naruto puts his elbow on the table and holds his head in his palm. "Would you ever live with anyone?"

"Ever? I don't know, maybe. Why?"

"Well, my lease expires in August. And I haven't renewed, yet. I mean, if I beg the office, they'll probably give me another one, but I'd rather not. So I was wondering if maybe you possibly wanted a roommate." Naruto looks up at Sasuke nervously.

Sasuke stares back at him then asks for clarity, "You wanna move in with me?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll, like, pay half, of course. And we can split everything else." He loses confidence the longer it takes Sasuke to give an answer. He shakes his head, ruffling his blond hair about, and waves his hand in front of himself. "Never mind, it was a stupid idea."

Sasuke's eyes dart rapidly over the residual scraps of pasta on his plate, not really seeing the food but jumping between scenarios and situations in his head. He glares at a speck of pepper for a long moment, then says, "Okay."

Naruto looks to the man across from him, scratching his fork across the plate accidentally. "What?"

Sasuke nods, mostly to himself and reiterates, "Okay. You can live with me."

Naruto scoots to the edge of his seat excitedly. "Really? Are you sure?"

Sasuke eyes narrow with annoyance. "Why do you always ask if I'm sure? I said okay; I meant okay."

"Okay." Naruto smiles wide even though Sasuke wears a small frown. He leans forward across the table on his forearms. "Come here."

"No." Sasuke sits farther back in the chair.

"Sasuke... Gimme a kiss." Naruto puckers his lips comically.

Sasuke smiles despite himself and meets Naruto halfway.

29 April

On the Saturday following finals week Naruto brings a few of his belongings to Sasuke's to store over the summer. None of the big stuff, but a few sets of clothing and some small things he won't miss that can stay in boxes for a couple months. Even though it is early evening, the humidity is still high as he carries one of the heavier cases upstairs first. He knocks on Sasuke's door with his shoe and when it opens, Naruto is greeted with cold air conditioning.

Sasuke reaches out to take the box and tries to pull it from Naruto. "Give it to me. I'll put it in the room."

"Nah, I got it."

Sasuke doesn't let go and instead tries to pull it away again. "Give it here. You can go get more and finish quicker."

Naruto grumbles. "Not now, Sasu. I'm tired."

Sasuke's brows crinkle in annoyance and confusion. "Then I'll take it for you."

"It's heavy. Just let me set it down on the bed."

Sasuke glares. "Give me the God damn box, Naruto. I can carry it."

Naruto sighs and juggles the box up higher to get a better hold. "It's got old textbooks and shit. Just move, my arms are starting to hurt."

Sasuke's eye twitches. This moron better not be implying that Sasuke is weak. He glares and tugs the box, gaining more control of the item. "Then give it to me."

Naruto groans, exhausted from lack of sleep and the heat to fight with Sasuke over a stupid box. But like Hell would he just give up. Naruto takes a couple steps forward, forcing Sasuke back on unsteady feet, and pins his boyfriend to the wall.

Sasuke oomphs and closes his eyes briefly with the unexpected impact, but when he looks at Naruto again, a spark lights in his eyes that does not go unnoticed by the tan man. Naruto is distracted trying to evaluate it and Sasuke steals the upper hand, pulling the box out of Naruto's grasp. He huffs cockily with his triumph and haughtily walks around the blond into his bedroom.

Naruto stares at the empty spot in front of him for a moment longer. He looks over his shoulder curiously and then pushes the front door shut to follow after his boyfriend. He stops in the bedroom doorway, crossing his arms and leaning on the jamb. After Sasuke deposits the box and turns around, Naruto says, "I guess we won't get to spend much time together over the summer. I'm gonna miss these moments." Naruto smirks at Sasuke's unamused glance and adds, "We could meet up, but you still haven't given me your home address."

"No need. I'm not going home. I'm staying here and making good use of this place while I've got it."

Naruto stands up straight with an eagerness in his bright eyes. "Can I make good use of it with you? Particularly this room here?"

Sasuke's tongue drags over his teeth and he looks Naruto up and down from head to toe. "The daddies aren't waiting for their little boy to come home?"

Naruto laughs and pushes off the door frame, moving to stand in front of Sasuke. "They're happy to have me for holidays, but are glad I'm out of the house. They can finally do whatever they want. Wherever." He puts his hands on Sasuke's arms and guides them to curl around his neck. "I'd much rather stay with you."

"Is that so?" Sasuke closes the small space between them and presses against Naruto.

"Yeah. Now that the Siege of Sasuke is won, I get to have real fun."

Sasuke glares and his flirty smirk falls. He drops his arms and steps around Naruto, heading back into the living room.

Naruto whirls around, reaching out to grab Sasuke but missing."Oh, come on. It was a joke. Sasuke..."

Sasuke turns abruptly and twists Naruto's collar around his fist, holding the blond man close. He kisses Naruto deeply, stealing his boyfriend's breath, then says, "You aren't the only one who's won something. Operation Tame Naruto: still in progress, but fruitful."

One blond brow raises in question and Naruto assumes a skeptical tone even though his smile softens it. "Tame, huh? I'll show you tame." Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's chest and shoves him to the wall, catching that glint once again as Sasuke thuds against the surface. He grabs thin wrists and drags them up, holding Sasuke's hands above his head tightly.

Sasuke tries to pull free, underestimating how much physically stronger Naruto may be. His face contorts as he struggles and through clenched teeth he says, "Asshole, let me go."

Naruto just observes Sasuke's fight. When black eyes fall from trapped hands to Naruto's gaze, Naruto moves promptly, claiming those nearly snarling lips.

Sasuke growls and turns his face. He looks at Naruto sideways and bites, "Fuck off."

Naruto smirks and plunges into Sasuke's ticklish neck, sliding his arms around Sasuke's back. He kisses and licks as Sasuke half-heartedly tries to push him away, ultimately grabbing Naruto's biceps to channel the building pleasure.

Naruto trails his hand to Sasuke's ass, groping roughly before lifting Sasuke off the ground. He holds Sasuke around the waist also and walks back into the bedroom.

Sasuke kicks and punches and gripes. "Put me down!"

Naruto drops Sasuke on the bed and pulls his sweaty T-shirt off, staring down at his boyfriend predatorily.

Sasuke stops complaining and smirks, quickly following Naruto's example and unfastening his pants as well. He kicks them off and rolls onto his hands and knees, crawling across the mattress to reach the bedside table where he keeps the supplies.

Once the goods are within Sasuke's grasp, Naruto wraps his hand around a thin ankle and pulls Sasuke back toward the edge of the bed.

Sasuke flips over and tries to sit up, but Naruto climbs on top to keep him reclined. Sasuke barely manages to rise to his elbows without bumping heads with Naruto. He huffs and asks, "What's gotten into you?"

Naruto stares down at his boyfriend, considering. He brushes hair from Sasuke's face back behind his ear tenderly and asks, "You like it, don't you?"

Sasuke's dark brows furrow. "Like what? Being manhandled?"

Naruto leans forward and Sasuke drops back to lie on the bed. "Well... Yeah." He holds Sasuke's arms down at the elbows and shifts his knee between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke gasps before catching himself, but he cannot control the rise of his hips to rub against Naruto.

"So you _do_ like it?" Naruto buries his face in Sasuke's neck again. "Please, tell me. I need to hear you say it."

Sasuke sighs, a breathy curse slipping passed his lips. He tries to move again, but Naruto has him throughly restrained. And fuck it all if it isn't a turn on. Quietly, barely audible for Naruto, Sasuke says, "Yes."

Naruto releases his anxiously held breath. "Thank God. I thought I was fucking raping you for a second."

"Hn, you couldn't if you tried."

Naruto licks Sasuke's neck where he can see the pulse hammering. "You seem pretty subdued right now."

"Because I let you," Sasuke replies cockily.

"Uh huh." Naruto removes his hold, rubbing lightly at the red, irritated flesh, but Sasuke doesn't seem to care or notice. He kisses Sasuke's chest and licks down his body until a cotton waistband blocks his path. He peels the obstacle away and tosses the boxers along with his own over by the bathroom. Naruto stares until the alabaster face turns rosy. He laughs a little at the way his boyfriend can still get embarrassed and kneels on the bed, pushing Sasuke's legs to either side of him.

Sasuke sits up to question, but Naruto catches him before he can speak and lays atop his boyfriend. He buries his left hand in thick black hair and takes Sasuke's lips again, delving inside with an eager tongue while he works to squeeze lubricant into his right hand. Naruto closely watches Sasuke's expressions as he brings his hand between their bodies to slide one underneath Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes snap open, finding blue orbs in his immediate view. Squirming and glaring, he pushes Naruto's tongue back into its own mouth and says, "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

He grins and simply replies, "Relax." Naruto presses his finger just inside, but Sasuke tries to pull away, his heels trying to find purchase on the sheets. Naruto grabs his hips to keep him still. "Take it easy," he says, trying to soothe.

Sasuke's glare intensifies and he grounds out, "If you don't take your finger out of my ass in three seconds..."

"It's okay, Sasu." Naruto continues pushing gently as he speaks. "You liked it before, remember?"

"A finger is a lot different than a cock."

"Sure is. But we aren't there, yet. Trust me though, you'll be ready when we are."

Sasuke bites his lip and cranes his neck back. He surrenders and throws his arms above his head. "This is not what I expected to do today."

Naruto laughs. "I know how you like surprises."

"Only if they're good."

Naruto pauses and kisses his forehead, hovering over Sasuke. "It will be good."

Sasuke sighs and looks to the window, thankful that the blinds are already closed. "You could have told me beforehand you had this planned."

"Easier to ask forgiveness than permission." Naruto's eyes shine with his own joke as he looks down at Sasuke from an arm's length. "But I didn't plan it. I just saw you and... wanted you." Naruto's wide teasing smile slowly slips into a contented grin.

Sasuke shrinks into the pillow, feeling that exposed and uncomfortable vulnerability like when they had first become intimate. His hand darts up and covers Naruto's eyes. "Don't look at me like that." He can feel Naruto's lashes brush against the pads of his fingers in a slow, measured blink.

Naruto's grin falters a bit, but he lets Sasuke keep the barrier between them for now. "Why not?"

"Just 'cause."

Naruto grabs Sasuke's wrist and pulls it away, revealing his bright blue eyes once again. "Why not?"

Sasuke covers the top half of his face with his other arm. "It's just too much right now."

Naruto withholds a small chuckle that wants to come out and instead kisses Sasuke's cheek. "Do you want me to stop?" He licks behind Sasuke's ear, one of his boyfriend's stronger erogenous zones.

Sasuke's chest raises with a sharp intake of breath. Exhaling, he says, "No."

Naruto hums and uncovers Sasuke's face, wanting to see every emotion that crosses these beautiful features. He drags his fingers down the length of Sasuke's arm slowly, continuing farther along to grace over ribs and more soft flesh. "How about this then?" Naruto slinks away, kneeling on the floor, and puts his lips and tongue to work.

With his eyes closed, it feels all the more intense. Sasuke's legs spread farther apart, his hips coming off the mattress for a moment.

Naruto mouths Sasuke until it can stand on its own, and by then he had prepared Sasuke without much difficulty. He uses his free hand to roll on the condom and squeeze more lubricant out to smear over himself.

When Sasuke feels them completely removed, he looks down to the blond head of hair between his legs. "It took me longer than that the first time."

Naruto glances up and smirks. "That's because I let you play with me. You should be ready now."

"Should?" One fine black eyebrow raises apprehensively.

"Yeah. It's not exactly a clear-cut science down here."

Sasuke sighs and rubs his face roughly, psyching himself up. He looks at Naruto's face, watching his concentration manifest as his tongue pokes out the side of his mouth.

As Naruto begins, he shifts and puts his hand by Sasuke's head, leaning down to claim lips reddened by worry. Pleased that Sasuke opens his mouth to him easily, Naruto can only hope the rest of his body will be so accepting.

Black brows furrow and Sasuke's forehead crinkles, but his mouth is thin and tight, trying to maintain a calm countenance. Sasuke feels Naruto sliding slowly and warm breath fans across his face. Sasuke feels Naruto's thighs against the inner parts of his own and he peaks through one eye, but his boyfriend's blues are hidden behind their lids.

Naruto pauses to recover himself. He needs to consciously remind himself who he is with and that despite Sasuke's hard shell, he must be nervous... uncomfortable... worried... maybe even scared. Naruto battles with his baser desires telling him to pound, knowing he should not. He squeezes Sasuke's hip with the restrained effort and drops his head to Sasuke's chest. Breathily, he says, "Fuck. It's been a long time since I had my cock in someone."

Sasuke would punch his boyfriend's face if he thought he could move without hurting himself. "Ugh. Not the time, Naruto."

Naruto finally opens his eyes and meets Sasuke's steely gaze. "Sorry. Just that you feel amazing." Naruto hooks his arm under Sasuke's knee and pulls the leg up. He slowly moves and sustains a methodic rhythm. Pale skin shimmers from the slivers of setting sun and Naruto licks up his neck, tasting the sweat that had started its feeble attempt to cool Sasuke's overheating body. Naruto slows his motions to a crawl when he notices tear streaks on the sides of Sasuke's face. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke focuses on the concerned gaze above him and clears his throat. "I'm fine. Why are you stopping?"

Naruto kisses the damp cheek. "You're crying."

Sasuke reaches up to his eyes and feels the extra moisture. "No, I'm not," he says as he wipes it away, frowning. He sighs and aligns his nose with the crook of his elbow, shielding himself again.

"It's okay to let go. Especially with me." Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and holds it down to the pillow next to Sasuke's black halo, leaning forward to kiss Sasuke chastely. When he starts up again, Sasuke moans into his mouth and wraps his legs around Naruto. He pulls his lips away, mouthing along Sasuke's jaw, and says, "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke tries to form words. His mouth opens and closes, but only quick gasps and pants escape where his feelings cannot.

Naruto shushes him. "It's fine. Don't say anything." Naruto goes harder to draw Sasuke's mind away from the subject. He changes angles and adopts a more erratic pace, deeming Sasuke ready to lose the training wheels.

Sasuke's voice erupts with impassioned grunts and calls to his lover. He scratches at Naruto's back, trying to find something he can grab onto, and finally gains hold of Naruto's thick blond hair. Sasuke pants across the side of Naruto's tan face with hot, rapid breathes.

Naruto plows forward, his mind only on release after missing this sensation for so long, but Sasuke doesn't seem to mind the advanced pace. When Naruto peaks, he releases with growling grunts and continues to rock his hips. As soon as his mental faculties are close enough to normal, he looks down but disappointedly finds Sasuke still standing strong. "Sorry. I'll finish you."

Naruto begins to back off the bed, but Sasuke won't have that. He grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him upward. "Just use your hand. I want your lips up here."

Naruto grins and lies partially on Sasuke, kissing him stupid. He doesn't pull his mouth off Sasuke until his boyfriend climaxes as well. Naruto flops onto his back, wiping his hand on his stomach, and looks to the side. "Good?"

Sasuke grunts. "Good." He collects one huge breath and hauls himself up, sitting at the edge of the bed. Comforted by Naruto's warm hand caressing down his spine, Sasuke looks over his shoulder. He winks and summons his remaining strength to make it to the bathroom, picking up his underwear along the way.

Naruto watches him go, but doesn't want to intrude on the private moment Sasuke needs. He rolls onto his side and folds the pillow in half to prop his head.

When Sasuke returns a few minutes later, he finds Naruto curled up asleep, facing the window with the warm rays peaking through the blinds and highlighting his caramel skin. Sasuke crawls back into his bed and settles right behind Naruto, wrapping an arm around him. Scratching his blunt nails over the blond's chest, his fist clenches over Naruto's pectoral muscle and he whispers, "I love you, too."

Sasuke squeezes his boyfriend lightly in his arms, but as he begins to settle more comfortably, the blond flips over quickly and pins Sasuke's hands to the mattress. Wide-eyed, Sasuke stammers, "You- You were awake?"

Naruto nuzzles Sasuke's neck, placing a light kiss before looking down on his lover smugly. "You should be used to this trick by now, Sasuke." Naruto dives in for another heated kiss, silencing Sasuke's curse that soon turns into a moan as he eagerly tangles his limbs with Naruto's

* * *

><p>AN: Watch for the oneshot sequel <span>Conquered<span> set about 7 years later.


End file.
